Not so fast
by notcreativeenoughtomakeone
Summary: Yumi is graduating at the end of the year and will create a gap between her and Ulrich when that time comes.Will they manage to finally have sex before she graduates, or will no one win the crazy bet Milly's orcastrating without the two knowing.
1. Bad move

_**This is strange for me. Usually I don't forget my prestory author note. For this I did. This is the Ulrich/Yumi fic I said was coming at the end of Backfire. I really hope this one goes well. I'll be busy for during this because of school and I activated an account on Same penname if anyone is interested.  
**_

_**I don't own code lyoko.**_  
------------------------------------------------------------------

Three years ago it had happened. They beat xana. The final fight, wasn't much of a fight, but they all pulled through together and turned it off. Jeremie had an idea to implode the lab. But thought differently. Something might come up, and the lab my be helpful, so they turned it off, and left it instead of destroying it.

During the final fight, Ulrich had saved Yumi's life. A beam in the factory fell and Ulrich tackled her out of the way. He had intended on saving her. He hadn't intended on landing on her in such an awkward way. Their legs were tangled, his arms were still around her back, and from collision with the floor Yumi pulled her arms around his back.

Once their heartbeats from the beam calmed, it raged back up from the way they were looking at each other. Yumi was waiting for him. She was always waiting for him. Her being from Japan found it hard to break tradition and make the first move. She wanted him to. It was the only thing she had asked him to do. The only thing she wanted him to do. Today was the day he finally did it. He kissed her.

Odd was leading Aelita through lyoko as they ran away from a few monsters trying to kill them. Sector fives hunt the key game was already over and Aelita was running to the computer screen at the end of the sector to find one piece of information in particular. Xana's programming. Today xana pulled out all of the stops because he knew how close they were.

Odd ducked, dodged, jumped, rolled, and fired in his fight to cover Aelita while she got the information Jeremie needed. Odd saw a mantis rise up from Aelita's left then fire, but Odd jumped and took the blast for her. Grabbing the edge before he fell he pulled himself back up and fired. Aelita found it a second later, and uploaded it to Jeremie. Minutes later, it was over.

They all left the factory beaming with joy. It was over. It was finally over. Ulrich and Yumi were walking hand in hand, a sight the entire group had been waiting since they were in fifth grade. Everything seemed good. It couldn't possible get better possibly get better.

---------------------------------------------------------

Yumi now seventeen and a senior was having a bad day. Her parents had fought at home, Hiroki told them that she snuck out to see Ulrich last week and they had opposing reaction. One angry one pissed, and soon both pissed at the other for not being in the same state of mind. For Yumi it was routine. Same stuff but on a different night.

In first hour, a pop quiz in physics. She didn't read the chapter, because she knew the teacher would go over it in class, and she'd take the notes to study with for finals. Apparently the teacher noticed that was a pattern with the students, so issued a quiz. Yumi failed to say the least.

During the passing period she was flustered about the quiz. Usually her reaction time was fast enough, but because of her state of mind she it wasn't so crisp. A classroom door opened out into the hall and hit Yumi. She feel back and her physics binder was sent across the ground, papers sprawling on the floor. Swearing aloud she gathered his stuff and kept moving.

Third hour wasn't nice either. Not that anything humiliating happened, it was senior, junior world history, and she sat behind Sissi. Today Sissi was wearing an overly strong perfume. Fourth was study hall. Fifth was lunch. Spilled lunch tray then slipped on contents. Sixth was english, it was the nicest. Seventh was gym, soccer ball to the face. And last but not least eighth was calculus. Nothing to report.

After a long day that seemed to drag on, she waited for the bell to ring. Watching the minute hand tick around the face, teasing her, she waited on the edge of her seat. Her leg tapped in anxiousness. All she wanted to do right now was find Ulrich, take him to his room, push him on his bed and make out with him. Make this horrible day go away.

The bell rang and she was the first out the door. Even with being in the back.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Ulrich was in sixth hour lunch with Odd, talking about their girlfriends. Odd liked to tease him. Odd unlike Ulrich wasn't still a virgin. At least once a day Odd would ask, " Have you guys done it yet?"

Ulrich was eating his food, trying to ignore Odd. He was too hard to drown out.

" Tell me why you two are waiting?" Odd asked him.

" It just isn't the right time," Ulrich said to him. Odd shook his head.

" She's going to college next year. Being a virgin in college is like being a jock in a starwars convention," Odd said to him. " Do you have any idea how many guys will be hitting on her. College guys with plenty of experience under their belts."

" People are hitting on her now. We've been dating for three years and we still are," Ulrich said to Odd annoyed.

" Three years is major. If you guys haven't had sex yet, that can only mean you haven't made a notion toward it," Odd said, pointing things out. Ulrich hadn't.

" I don't want it to be at the wrong time. Even if it works and we actually have sex, what's if the timing is bad and it destroys our relationship?"

" Didn't destroy mine. Two years strong," Odd said, having his current girlfriend for two years next Saturday.

" What are you goes doing for that?" Ulrich asked.

" More or less diner, movie, a gift, and then a locked bedroom," Odd said to him. Ulrich wondered how Odd was lucky enough to find a girl who enjoyed sex this young. And how he was lucky enough to not get her pregnant.

" How did you know it was the right time?" Ulrich asked him. He needed advise, but never thought Odd would be so helpful.

" To be honest, it felt right. Look, I'm not still with her because I don't have to masturbate anymore. I'm with her because I love her. If you love each other, and it feels right. Then do it. You know Yumi, she'll want an invite, so you'll have to make the first move."

" Odd, I haven't even gone to second with her," Ulrich said revealing how hopeless he really was.

" Then don't skip the base. Hang out on second for a bit, and make your way to home." Odd said to him, the opened his wallet. Taking out an item he covered it with his palm and slid it over to Ulrich.

Ulrich took it and looked at it. It was a packaged condom. He looked back at Odd.

" Like you have the balls to buy it yourself," Odd said then dumped his garbage.

-------------------------------------------------------------

The final bell rang and Ulrich stepped out of junior english. His worst subject. With Jeremie and Aelita tutoring him in math and science, he was managing b's. For some reason, no matter how much help he got with english, a C was his best. Walking to his locker he threw his stuff in, then took some stuff out for homework tonight. When he closed it Yumi was behind the door.

" Boo!" Yumi said to him. Ulrich jumped, fumbling his math back. Everyday she got him. " I gotcha again," Yumi said to him.

" Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" Ulrich asked.

" Maybe," Yumi said to him smiling. " Can we go to your room?"

" What about Odd?" Ulrich asked.

" I just talked to Aelita, she said they were studying for their chemistry test. So, we'll be alone till at least six, which is good because I need to be home by five thirty today."

" Why so early?" Ulrich asked. Usually it was nine or ten.

" Well, Hiroki told on me about last week when we saw the movie. When we snuck out. So as punishment they lowered my curfew."

" Harsh," Ulrich said, not for her, but for them.

" I know. So, yes, no, maybe so?" Yumi asked about the room. Ulrich checked his watch. Two thirty.

" Let's go," Ulrich said, then the two started towards the dorm.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yumi started to kiss Ulrich before he got his door open. Unlocking it the door opened and Yumi pushed them into the room, closing the door with her heel. Practically pushing Ulrich to his bed, Ulrich hit his pillow and Yumi decided to go on top. Laying over him she pressed her lips to his, and kept at it.

When it was three, half an hour after they started Ulrich and Yumi were laying side to side cuddling and kissing. Ulrich was having trouble keeping up. For some reason she was going fast. Her kisses her stronger so was her grip on him. She really wanted to be with him right now.

Ulrich's mind wandered for a bit. He began to wonder, was this the moment? Him and Yumi alone, in a room, on a bed with a locked door. Yumi was seemingly acting like she wanted something more. Something they hadn't done yet. For some reason, Ulrich got nervous.

How exactly was this supposed to be done right. Do you ask for permission, or just go for it. He figured, it was go for it. Was there truly a polite or pleasant way to ask, " May I feel your boobs?"

Ulrich's heart was racing as he slid on arm back around from Yumi's back and let it lower to both of their waists. Letting it slowly rise his heart rate spiked. Looking down while kissing Yumi who's eyes were shut. She looked cute while she kissed Ulrich thought to himself.

His hand was under her shirt now and going up. Yumi didn't object. He kept sliding it up. It was now at the stomach. No objection. Slowly, inch by inch it snaked up her body toward her breasts. Only an inch left, and no objection. Finally after what seemed like an eternity, Ulrich was rubbing his hand over her bra on her left breast.

Suddenly Yumi opened her eyes. She grabbed Ulrich's arm and pulled it down, out, and away. " What are you doing?" She asked him. Ulrich didn't have an answer, because it was technically saying already in the open.

" I..uh..." Ulrich said nervous. He hadn't counted on this. It was up until no he figured it out. Yumi didn't object, because she couldn't notice. They're bodies were too close to tell. But when he grabbed her breast, that was a wake up call.

" Oh my god," Yumi said more to herself than him and got off his bed. " Unbelievable, when this day couldn't get worse," Yumi said to herself.

" Yumi. I just thought...because the way you were kissing and holding me..." Ulrich began.

" That what? It was a sexual invite. A billboard that said, ' Hey Ulrich, Fuck me now.'"

" No, I just thought maybe we'd go a little further. Not sex," Ulrich said. He knew it wouldn't happen today, but he did hope for it. Yumi shook her head and grabbed her backpack.

" Don't leave," Ulrich said then got off his bed.

" Don't bother," Yumi said then left. Slamming the door behind her.


	2. Talk it over

Ulrich walked down the halls of Kadic alone. Turning left he saw the library up ahead and began to jog. Opening the door he looked around for any sign of Odd and Aelita. They were supposed to be studying, but they didn't seem to be here.

Ulrich walked over to the librarian who was busy putting books back on the shelf. She hadn't taken a notice to him yet. Too focused on her work.

" Excuse me?" Ulrich asked. She turned around, then put a book in the shelf.

" Looking for something?" She asked Ulrich without facing him.

" Someone. Do you know where Odd Della Robbia or Aelita Stones is?" Ulrich asked. She placed her book on the shelf then looked at him.

" They left awhile ago," she said to him, then began to climb up a ladder to place a book on a higher shelf.

" Thanks," Ulrich said then left the library to go to Aelita's room. They were more or less there.

A minute later Ulrich walked onto the girls dorm floor and was knocking on Aelita's door.

" Aelita, Odd, you in there?" Ulrich asked. He placed his ear on the door and listened. He heard music playing. " I'm coming in."

Ulrich opened the door and looked in. They were on her bed, under the covers with Odd on top. Good thing her bed was nailed to the floor or it'd be banging against the wall.

" Ulrich!" Odd shouted at him.

" What the fuck!" Aelita shouted. Ulrich grabbed the door knob and swung it shut with him behind it, heart pounding. " I thought you locked it."

* * *

A minute later the door opened again. Odd let Ulrich in then shut the door behind Ulrich. Aelita was on her bed brushing her hair back to presentable. She seemed to be in a bad mood.

" Unbelievable," Aelita said to him while brushing out the knots. " I was so close to."

" Close?" Ulrich asked. Aelita looked at him angry and he suddenly knew what she was saying.

" Oh, sorry," Ulrich said to her.

" Whatever," Aelita said then stood up off the bed. " What is it?"

" Well, something just happened between Yumi and I."

" You guys breakup?" Odd asked.

" If she dumps me, that'll be getting off lucky," Ulrich said then groaned. " I'm such an idiot."

" What happened?" Aelita asked.

" Well, Odd told me, to try to go to second with Yumi, so I tried, and this is the result," Ulrich said as if it was Odd's fault.

" I didn't say try today," Odd said to him. Aelita shook her head.

" How did she take it?" Aelita asked.

" Not well. You know how she is," Ulrich said then sat on the bed and fell back onto it. Then he felt a wet spot under his back. " What the hell!" Ulrich said then shot up.

" Sex is sweaty," Aelita said to Ulrich. Ulrich shivered then sat on the edge. Leaning back was a sanitation hazard. " I might have to clean my sheets again."

" Okay, I'm in the room," Ulrich said aloud to make his point of not wanting to hear a sex conversation to start between Odd and Aelita. Last thing he wanted was for them to rub it in.

" How mad is she?" Odd asked, wanting to know how dangerous Yumi was at the moment.

" Pissed with smoke flying out of her ears," Ulrich said to them then looked at the ground ashamed of himself.

" Have you and her ever talked about this kind of thing?" Aelita asked. Ulrich shook his head. " Ulrich, if you two aren't comfortable with a sex conversation, how will you ever actually go through with it?"

Ulrich looked up at Aelita and knew she was right. He tried too early, he should have at least asked no matter how awkward the question is. ' Can I?' or ' Do you want me to?' would have worked fine. But like his typical self he didn't think it through.

Aelita stood up and then looked at her alarm clock. It said it was almost six. " Alright, I'll go talk to Yumi for you. If I can't settle her down, I can at least make her listen to you. I'd hate to see you two end your relationship over something so stupid."

" Sex is a big step," Ulrich said to her. " It isn't stupid to her."

" Marriage is a bigger one. Everyone has sex."

" I don't," Ulrich said, no point of lying in front of her.

" Well, don't rush it. I'll talk to her, Odd talk to him," Aelita said before grabbing her purse and leaving the room.

* * *

Yumi was on her couch in her house still fuming. She had never felt more violated in her life. Punching the pillow in frustration she placed her head against it and groaned.

" What was he thinking?" Yumi asked aloud to herself. " What is with guys, what makes them want to hump everything that moves?"

A second later her door bell rang and she got off the couch and looked through the eye hole. Seeing it was Aelita she opened the door and let her in.

" What do you want?" Yumi asked then walked back to her couch and collapsed onto it.

" Explain to me exactly what happened today," Aelita said then moved Yumi's legs out of her way and then sat on the couch. Yumi swung her legs around and sat on the edge.

" I had a really bad day, and by the time it was over all I wanted to do was cuddle. Ever have one of those days?" Yumi asked Aelita.

" Yumi, look who your talking to," Aelita said to her, " Of course I want to cuddle, Odd and I cuddle almost everyday."

" Ulrich and I take breaks. But you know what I mean."

" Yes I do."

" Well, today was one of those days. So we go to his room, lock the door, and start making out. In fact, I start kissing him before he turns the key," Yumi said then paused to see if Aelita was still with her.

" Go on."

" Not sure when, but Ulrich starts to slide his hand under my shirt. It took me till he was actually fondling to notice," Yumi said almost angry. Aelita sighed then shook her head.

" Aren't you over reacting a little?" Aelita asked.

" Excuse me?" Yumi asked Aelita looking her right in the eye.

" I mean, one, he's a guy. And two, you were kinda egging him on."

" How was I?" Yumi asked, not sure how Aelita came to that conclusion.

" Well, you were kissing him stronger, holding tighter, much more aggressive than you ever had been. What else is he going to think?" Aelita asked as if it was common knowledge. Yumi looked at her floor and took a breath.

" Ulrich thinks your breaking up with him," Aelita said, because she though that might be needed to know.

" He does?" Yumi asked sadly. Aelita nodded and Yumi placed her face in her hands, then rubbed her face.

" Are you going to?" Aelita asked.

" No. Not over something like this," Yumi said to her. Aelita smiled.

" Nice to hear. Can I ask you a question?" Yumi nodded, " Why hasn't it happened yet. I really thought you'd lose yours before I lost mine."

" I don't know. I guess I'm a little scared about the whole concept. Could our relationship survive that, I think it could, but...I'm still scared."

" It's okay. It's sex, the first time is always a little scary," Aelita said to her. Yumi nodded her head to show she understood.

" Does it hurt. The first time?" Yumi asked.

" Like a bitch," Aelita said, not wanting to lie about that. " But, I know some people who say it didn't, but I could barely breathe."

" It was bad?"

" No, it wasn't bad. It felt amazing, when you hit an orgasm this way, it's a whole other story. It may have hurt, but Odd didn't go faster, or harder than I could take. He was slow, gentle, exactly like I hoped my first time would be."

" Will Ulrich be like that?" Yumi asked Aelita, because that's what she wanted.

" How should I know. I haven't done him. But instead of stopping it, or letting it get too far, tell him you don't like it. Tell him it hurts, tell him what you need to make it more comfortable," Aelita explained. Yumi smiled at her then looked at her clock. Six thirty.

" Should I talk to him?" Yumi asked. Aelita nodded then stood up off the couch.

* * *

Odd and Ulrich had returned to their own room. Sitting on their own beds Ulrich was lying down looking up at the ceiling. Odd was telling him some need to know stuff. Ulrich explained what had happened today to Odd who was processing his response.

" I can actually understand why you tried. It kinda does look like she was asking for you to do something," Odd said looking at his roof as well.

" But, she wasn't. I'll be lucky if she even looks at me again."

" Will you calm down with the breakup stuff. She isn't going to dumb you because of this. Sure this might make things a little shaky, but it won't knock you over," Odd said to him, sliding his feet off his bed and too the ground, sitting on the edge of the bed.

" I'm still worried though. How do I get myself into these situations?" Ulrich asked. Odd shook his head.

" First off, your problems aren't half of mine. Thanks to me, Sissi is off your back. But as a fault, she's on mine. She flirts, she smiles, she brags, I can't stand her practically on her knees begging for me to get back together with her. You didn't have sex with her."

" You said it wasn't bad at all," Ulrich said.

" That's only because I had no basis of comparison back then. Now, I do. Aelita is much better, and a lot nicer too," Odd said, trying to shake off the memory of dating Sissi for a few months two years ago, just before he started to date Aelita.

" Sex doesn't happen all at once. It takes time. The longer your with someone, the harder it is for them to say no," Odd said to him.

" I don't want Yumi to be forced into it. I don't want her to have sex with me, if she's uncomfortable with it. If we do it, I want it to be because she wants to, not because she has to," Ulrich said to him. " I love Yumi, and I wouldn't do a thing to ever hurt her."

Odd smiled then looked at the door. A shadow was behind the door, a moment later, another stepped into view. " We have guests."

Ulrich saw the shadows then stood up to answer the door. He turned the knob and pulled back. Behind the door was Yumi. She was smiling at him.

" Did you mean that?" Yumi asked Ulrich. Ulrich looked at Odd. She was listening. She wrapped her arms around Ulrich.

" I'm sorry. I freaked out."

" You had the right to."

" No I didn't. Sure I had to right to react, but I thought it over and I'd like to tell you that I would never break up with you over something like this," Yumi said to him. Ulrich smiled, then a second later was kissed by Yumi.

" Odd, let's let them be alone for a bit," Aelita said then pulled her boyfriend out of the room. " Let's see if we can finish what we started."


	3. Better Judgement

**_Not exactly what I would call a lemon but it isn't rated G. Read at your own risk_**

The entire thing blew over in less than two days. Ulrich and Yumi tried to avoid a conversation about what happened so they could just continue their innocent relationship. Though it did make things a whole lot more awkward. Yumi didn't want to admit something about Ulrich's advance. She actually liked it.

For those very few seconds Yumi had felt a strange tingle down her spine. Her heart jumped with shock at his touch. It wasn't weird, painful, or any other reason that would make Yumi want Ulrich to stop. It just felt good, very good. Yumi didn't want to tell him because it would lead to a sexually awkward conversation. And that wasn't their strong suit. That would ruin the moment alone.

So she stayed quiet. For the next two weeks. During those two weeks a burning want was all she could feel. She wanted his hand there. She wanted that pleasure. But because Ulrich and her were inexperienced how would she tell him that. Would he even take it seriously?

Yumi went for her only hope of surviving this. The want was unbearable. If she kept it in any longer she'd burst. So she went to ask the most sexually experience girl she knew. Aelita.

* * *

Aelita and Odd were in her room ' studying'. She was trying to tutor Odd but kept getting distracted. She'd ask him a question, and get a kiss before the answer. Every time he kissed her neck it drove her insane. 

" Last question. Where was Napolean's defeat?" Aelita asked him. They were laying on her bed, a book in her lap open. Odd began to think and kissed her neck to help that along. Aelita felt a tingle down her spine and used all of her willpower to resist it.

" Waterloo, present day Belgium," Odd answered. Aelita smiled then closed the book and put it on his bag on the side of the bed.

" Very good," Aelita said to him. Odd rolled over on top of her and began to kiss her. Aelita wrapped her arms around him and smiled. Odd felt the smile on his lips.

" What are you smiling about?" Odd asked her. Usually this was bad for him, and good for her.

" It's been a week," Aelita said to him. Odd had no idea what that meant.

" Huh?"

" Last week. I asked you to go down but you said you didn't have time to. Then you said you'd do it in a week. It's been a week," Aelita said to him.

They had plenty of time that day. Odd just didn't enjoy going down. For a guy it wasn't the most pleasant thing. Even if it made Aelita horny for half a month.

" You forgot didn't you?" Aelita asked him, looking at his blank stare.

" Caught me," Odd said to her. No use lying in front of her. He wasn't a good liar and he knew it. Aelita smiled some and kissed him, then started to push his head down toward her lap.

" No talking out of this one. You have plenty of time and I know you have nothing planned for later," Aelita said to trap him. Odd sighed then pulled the blanket over himself and Aelita smiled. She sat up against the wall some, placing her pillow behind her back.

Aelita felt and heard her belt being undone and slid around her waist. Her zipper was heard a second later and Aelita's pulse went up. Odd placed his finger tips on the waist of her pants and slid then down her legs and off around her ankles. They hit the floor next to the bed a moment later. Aelita felt Odd kiss her pelvis through her panties and let out a breath.

" Stop teasing," She said to him. Odd grabbed her panties with his finger tips and the moment he was about to tug down to pull them off the door knocked. The both froze for a second before Odd climbed back up next to Aelita. Acting natural.

" Come in," Aelita said in an angry tone. Yumi stepped into the room and looked at them.

" Are you busy Aelita?" Yumi asked her.

" A little.." Aelita started.

" Not at all. Talk all you want," Odd said then got off her bed. Odd walked around Yumi then shut the door.

Aelita punched the bed then screamed into her pillow. " Dammit, not again!"

" What just happened?" Yumi asked, still very confused.

" Never mind," Aelita said then pulled the blanket off of her. Yumi saw Aelita had her pants off and knew she interrupted something. Aelita pulled her pants back on then redid her belt. Aelita then sat on her bed and sighed.

" What is it?" Aelita asked calmly. Yumi sat next to her and took a breath. " This about Ulrich?"

" Half and half. Since two weeks ago I've been having a strange urge. There's something about the whole second base thing I didn't tell you."

" You liked it didn't you," Aelita said more than asked. Yumi nodded and Aelita smiled.

" Alright, yes I knew it. Milly owes me fives bucks now," Aelita said in triumphant celebration.

" Huh?" Yumi asked, more confused.

Milly found out about that. Must of overheard us, and I made a bet with her. I bet you liked Ulrich's advance and I was right," Aelita said then looked at Yumi. Yumi just blinked a few times in confusion.

" But whatever. You liked it and now you want him to do it again," Aelita said as her guess. Yumi nodded to her.

" But I don't know how to let him know. If I say, rub me, I feel a little sluttyish," Yumi said to Aelita who laughed.

" Oh come on. It's just second base, you're over analyzing it. If you want him to do it, tell him. You wouldn't believe how often I have to let Odd know I want something,."

" Like before I knocked. I'm really sorry about that," Yumi said in her attempt to apologize. She could tell Aelita was fuming when she walked in.

" I've had worse interrupt. Try to lead him on without coming out and saying it," Aelita said then sat against her wall.

" I can't do that. He won't catch on because of what happened last time," Yumi explained then looked at the floor.

" Good point, almost forgot about that detail," Aelita said then began to think. After a few seconds she said, " Then you only have one option. You make the move."

" What?" Yumi asked as if she was joking. Aelita was dead serious.

" You heard me," Aelita said to her with a smile. " When Odd and I were at this point it was no longer waiting for him to try. It was my turn to say I was ready. We can't expect guys to get it right every time. Or at all. It's your turn to make the first step. Are you ready?"

" I think," Yumi answered, as unenthusiastically and unsure as it could possibly get.

" There's no doubts. No buts, ands, if, or maybes here. Only a one word answer. Yes, or no?"

Yumi went into deep thought. She didn't want this to make history repeat itself. Everything needed to be perfect and sure. Like Aelita said, no buts, ands, ifs, or maybes. She loved Ulrich, and she loved that feeling. Following her heart and her bodies desires she answered.

" Yes, I'm ready," Yumi finally answered.

" Then here's what you do."

* * *

Later that day Ulrich was in his room working on math with Jeremie. Or rather, Ulrich was copying and Jeremie finished nearly half an hour ago. 

" You'll be screwed on the test I do hope you realize," Jeremie said to him.

" I know," Ulrich said to him, " Good thing the test grade is only twenty percent of the final grade. I can still get a B."

" B minus," Jeremie corrected.

" Same thing," Ulrich said back.

" A B plus is an eighty seven through eighty nine percent, a B is eighty four through eighty six percent, and a B minus..." Jeremie said to prove his point before Ulrich flicked his pencil at him. It bounced off Jeremie's glasses and landed on the desk.

" What the hell was that for?" Jeremie asked, rubbing his eye.

" Shut you up didn't it. Don't be a smart ass," Ulrich said then started working on another problem. Or copying.

" On account of being a dumb ass," Jeremie said with a grin.

" Touche," Ulrich said then continued working. The door opened and Yumi stepped into the room.

" You guys done yet?" Yumi asked them.

" I've been done," Jeremie said to her. Then Ulrich placed his pencil down and stretched.

" Done," he said with a victorious tone. He then got off the chair and walked over to his bed. Collapsing onto the bed Yumi curled up next to him. Apparently she was in the mood to cuddle. Jeremie suddenly felt like leaving. Being the only person in the group not with someone was almost depressing for him.

" See you guys later," Jeremie said then left. Yumi kissed Ulrich and smiled at him. She seemed to be in a good mood.

What have you been up to?" Ulrich asked Yumi with a smile. She smiled bigger then reached off his bed and locked his door. " Yumi?"

Yumi kissed him deeply then lay next to him. They lay side to side starring at each other. She kissed him again then stopped to look at him.

" What're you thinking about?" Yumi asked him. Ulrich really didn't have an answer.

" What're you thinking about?" Ulrich asked her back. When he realized his real answer wasn't appropriate.

Yumi smiled again and raised her hands about her head. Ulrich had no idea what to make of this action. Then as sexy and seductive as she possibly could she said one thing.

" Want to help me with my shirt?" Yumi asked. Ulrich heard missed a beat. He just looked at her baffled. Trying to believe what she just said.

" What?" Ulrich asked confused. Yumi smiled wider and then repeated herself in the same tone. Ulrich froze. Yumi was never this spontaneous. After a few seconds Yumi put her hands back down.

" Never mind then. Two weeks ago you would have jumped right on in a heartbeat," Yumi said then pulled herself up and sat against the wall. " This time I actually want you to."

Ulrich sighed then moved a little bit away from her. " Sorry, I'm not very good with signals," he said then lowered her head not looking at her.

Yumi moved next to him and said, " It's okay. We're both nervous as hell. So this time, no signals, no tricks or traps. Only this question. Would you like for me to take my shirt off?" Ulrich looked at her nervously. He knew his answer and knew lying would make her mad.

" Yes," Ulrich said to her after a few seconds. Yumi smiled then put her arms up again. Ulrich slowly grabbed the lower part of her shirt and slid it up and off. Her thin body was revealed and her breasts were protected by a plain black bra.

Ulrich stomach sank and his heart rate spiked. Yumi's as well. A second later Yumi pulled off Ulrich's shirt and tossed it aside. Yumi pulled the blanket over then both and kissed him. They could feel each others hearts beating out of their chests.

Yumi just kissed and waited for Ulrich to take the bait. Then he kissed her neck and let one hand rest on her stomach. Yumi knew the hands intension and didn't show any sign of stopping it.

" Can I?" Ulrich asked, learning his lesson from last time. Yumi nodded and Ulrich slid his hand up. It reached the left breast first and then he started to rub. The tingle in her spine came back, but stronger because he was allowed to proceed.

After nearly three minutes Ulrich left his other hand go to her backside. It felt up her back till it found the hook. Yumi would have stopped if it hadn't already felt so good. Stopping him right now would be insanity. After three failed attempts her bra came loose.

Yumi slid it off her shoulders and onto the bed. It was pushed off the bed and Ulrich hands felt her chest. The tingle was stronger and Yumi didn't know how. Ulrich felt her shiver in pleasure, then began to move his head away from hers.

Yumi felt a wam moisture on her left nipple and stopped herself from being too loud. She ran her fingers through his hair to help keep her mind off screaming. When she felt she was going to she'd tug a little, but never too hard. One thought came to Yumi's mind.

' What the hell have I been missing?'

Ulrich head started to go lower. He kissed his way down. Yumi felt the waist of her pants loosen and her heard her zipper. Again she would have stopped him if she wasn't already drugged with pleasure. It tends to keep out better judgement, and is usually stronger than any alcoholic drink. He pulled her pants to her knees then looked at her panties. Blue and not matching the bra on the ground.

Kissing down her stomach he kissed her pelvis once and felt her shiver stronger than last time. He kissed an inch lower and felt it again. Yumi bit her knuckle and was now gripping the blanket to keep herself restrained. Then something clicked when he was almost to the spot. Better judgement.

" Stop," Yumi managed to say. Ulrich listened immediately and pulled her pants back up for her. After that he climbed back to her face. " Let's not get ahead of ourselves." Ulrich nodded, because he didn't even think he'd get the bra off without complaint.

Yumi grabbed her bra then put it back on. She kept the shirt off to cuddle. Ulrich kept his off and just started to make out with Yumi. Yumi let her shirt remain off only because skin to skin cuddling was much more satisfying.


	4. Dont ever stop

**_This chapter is really pushing M. It's not gross, but it isn't child friendly. Not quite PG but passible for PG-13. You've been warned ._**

* * *

Things took a leap from that moment in Ulrich's room. The entire concept of getting closer sexually a step at a time was becoming much less awkward. Sometimes they would just talk about it. Never in public with the chance of being overheard. But when alone, it was a common form of conversation between them. They'd lay in Ulrich's bed, or Yumi's futon or living room couch and talk about what used to be awkward.

Though Ulrich never made another big sexual advance. In the next month second was common, but third was still the unknown frontier. It's not like he hadn't tried or offered. A few times they almost got that far. Pants off only once, but Yumi freaked as her panties started to slid. Just not as eventful as last time. It was just simple this time.

" No, stop," Yumi said to him, gripped the waist band of her panties to show she meant it. Ulrich stopped immediately. Climbing back up to her she had already started to pull her pants back on. Ulrich lay next to her then looked at her. Yumi sighed then looked back at him.

" I'm sorry I'm ruining this," Yumi said to him. After a month even she figured they'd at least be rounding the fun of second to the excitement of third. Somehow they were barely even leading off.

" You're not ruining it," Ulrich said to her then stroked her hair away from her face. A few strands stayed behind so Yumi moved those by herself.

" I know I am. You're ready to move on to the next stage, but I'm still scared to," Yumi said to him the sat up on his bed. Odd was out of the afternoon with Aelita watching a movie. It was Saturday and yesterday was the end of first quarter. Friday was the day of many tests for almost every class. So they had no homework giving them time to go out and see a movie, and Ulrich and Yumi time to cuddle.

Yumi looked at Ulrich's clock and saw she had lost track of time. It was already almost eight. Her parents had switched her curfew again when they caught Ulrich at the house when Yumi wasn't allowed to have guests. It was eight pm now. Ten till.

" Shit," Yumi said then got off his bed then fixed her belt. Looking the mirror next to Ulrich's wardrobe she fixed her hair then looked at Ulrich.

" How did we lose track of time?" Yumi asked then started to put her shoes on. Ulrich chuckled from that. Then Yumi thought about what she said and giggled. " Alright, maybe I can understand why."

" Want me to walk you?" Ulrich asked.

" No, I need to literally run," Yumi said then opened his door. Ulrich stood up off his bed then kissed her. " Love you," Yumi said then left the room. Ulrich sighed then looked at his clock. She had eight minutes to get there.

Ten minutes later Odd walked in from his outing with Aelita. Odd kicked off his shoes next to his bed then stretched. Sitting on the edge of the bed he looked over at Ulrich who was laying down on his bed playing gameboy.

" Anything happen while I was gone?" Odd asked.

" Not really," Ulrich answered. Odd looked at him and knew something had happened. It just wasn't worth mentioning or bragging about.

" Yumi told you to stop again didn't she?" Odd asked. Ulrich pressed pause on his gameboy then placed it next to him. Ulrich nodded and Odd shook his head.

" Not like I really mind, but it's starting to get a little annoying actually. She gives me so many signals that scream it. But then in the end I have to make a u-turn," Ulrich said then looked at his floor. This entire thing was just pissing him off. She wants to, she doesn't want to, good day, bad weather, love the flowers, hate the hair, that kind of stuff.

" So, no progress," Odd said to him.

" Actually, mentally yes. We talk more openly about sex and what not, just the action needs a review," Ulrich said to Odd then looked up at him. The floor got old fast.

" Can't help you on that. It's Yumi's turn. It appears you both want to, and you're willing to make the leap, but Yumi isn't brave enough to take the leap with you. Look put it this way. You're both tied to together. So you both have to jump at the same time, if not, you fall down, simple as that," Odd said then stood up. Walking over to his desk he took the chair and dragged it back. Sitting on it backwards he placed his arms on the back rest.

" So it isn't my turn to decide when to jump. It's Yumi's turn?" Ulrich asked. Odd nodded them smiled. It was good Ulrich was understanding this easily.

" And I'm sure Yumi will talk to Aelita, and if not, I'll tell Aelita to talk to her about this," Odd said then used the chair to crack his back.

Ulrich nodded then stood up and put his shoes back on. Odd looked up at him. " Where you going?"

" Just for a walk," Ulrich said then left the room.

* * *

At about ten, the time Odd usually starts to think about doing his homework someone knocked on the door. Odd stood up off his bed then answered it. Behind the door was Sissi.

" What?" Odd asked her. Sissi just smiled and invited herself in. Odd groaned and left the door open. " Can I help you?"

" Yeah, you know homecoming next week right? Well I need a date," Sissi said to him. Odd sighed then shook his head at her.

" Get the fuck out," Odd said to her bluntly. Sissi smiled broadly, expecting that answer.

" Oh come on it'll be fun. Just you, me, and the entire school in a big circle listening to shitty music no one wants to hear even if they were on every illegal or legal drug, and alcoholic beverage."

" So what makes you think I'd find that being with you in an already bad environment would make it better. You ruin the dance with your presence," Odd said to her. Sissi bit her lip in laughter.

" You're a dick. Hard to imagine you used to enjoy being in me. Tell me Odd, how many people know that you have a heart shaped birthmark on your inner left thigh?" Sissi asked him.

" You, my mother, Aelita, myself of course," Odd said to her.

" They say there's nothing like the first high. Once you get that first hit, it takes more to reach that level of enlightenment. Guess what Odd, I was you're hit, so it'll take more of me to satisfy you. You can't fight the urge forever," Sissi said to him.

" What urge. The urge to kick your ass perhaps, but locking arms and parading into the gym as the king and queen of all of the bitches and bastards at Kadic. I think I'll pass," Odd said then gestured to the door.

" Odd, Aelita is over protective, just remember if something goes wrong it's harder to get back into shape with Aelita. I'm more flexible. You two won't last the school year."

" Try us," Odd said, willing to prove her wrong. Sissi smiled then left his room. Odd groaned then lay on his bed. As Sissi walked out Aelita was walking down the hall. Aelita looked at Sissi as she walked by, making eye contact for a brief second before crossing paths. Aelita was confused of why she was leaving Odd's room. And why she was smiling.

Aelita shook her head then entered his room. Odd looked up from his bed then looked at her. Standing up he kissed her then they lay on his bed together.

" Why was Sissi in here?" Aelita asked him after a minute. Odd sighed then looked at her.

" She was just being a bitch again, that's all," Odd answered. Aelita shrugged then cuddled closer to him.

" Has Yumi talked to you about Ulrich and her stuck on second?" Odd asked. Aelita shook her head then looked at him.

" Somehow I knew we'd be holding their hands the entire way," Aelita said then giggled.

* * *

Aelita managed to get Yumi alone at her house the night before homecoming. With Yumi's new curfew finding time to sneak over was getting harder. Kicking off her shoes down stairs Aelita went upstairs to Yumi's room. Her parents were out till late so this could be done in private before they got home. Yumi closed and locked her door then sat on her bed, where Aelita was already sitting.

" Okay, so tell me the usual routine with yourself and Ulrich," Aelita said then fell back onto her futon. Yumi sighed then looked at the floor. After a second she fell back as well.

" It goes like this. A kiss initiates it, I usually initiate the kiss. We got to his room or mine, door locked. Depending on my mood we'll stay on first, or go to second. Usually second, I've been shirt and bra off five times," Yumi said to her.

" Keeping score are we?" Aelita asked as a joke. Yumi nodded. " I do too. Shirt off one hundred and eleven. Bra, ninety five. Pants, eighty seven, and panties seventy seven. You got a lot of work to do."

" Thanks. But over all we're developing good right?" Yumi asked not sure at all. She couldn't tell if they were going too slow or fast.

" For you two, yes. So, from what I know you two are struggling with third," Aelita said then smiled. Finally, the real reason she was here. To give her that last push to break her threshold.

" Is it that obvious?" Yumi asked. Aelita nodded and Yumi placed her palms on her face and groaned. " I really want to. I just freak out at the last second. Pants off, three times, finger tips on panties three times. Me freaking out and saying stop when I actually want him to proceed, three times. What should I do. I know it should be as simple as not saying no. But it's like what I want, that voice is turned off and better judgement speaks in it's place."

" So, you and Ulrich not engaging in third is better judgement? I think it'd be healthy for you personally," Aelita said then began to think. Then she had an idea.

" You know Ulrich will do damn near anything you tell him?" Aelita asked. Yumi nodded then sat up on her bed. " Then tell him this," Aelita said then started to whisper the thought into her ear.

* * *

Homecoming was fun for the most part. Like Sissi said though, the school in a circle with bad music. Ulrich and Yumi spent the night with each other, dancing near Odd and Aelita. Jeremie sat at the table with a cup of punch. He sighed then took a sip, watching Aelita dance.

" How the hell did you ever slip through my fingers?" Jeremie asked himself while looking at Aelita. Jeremie since the day Odd started to date Aelita had a grudge and regret. He was too caught up with other things to notice Aelita was slipping away from him. Then one day it just happened. Aelita gave up on him, and started to date Odd. Two years later here they all were.

Once the dance ended everyone said their goodbyes and left the gym. Ulrich decided to walk Yumi home. Odd and Aelita went to her room for a post homecoming party. Ulrich and Yumi walked hand in hand till they reached her porch. Yumi's parent's car wasn't in the driveway and it was almost eleven thirty. The dance had let out at eleven.

" Wanna come in for a bit?" Yumi asked.

" When are your parents getting home? Last time you got grounded because I was here past nine," Ulrich said to her. Yumi smiled then opened her door.

" They'll be home tomorrow afternoon. We got time," Yumi said then entered her house. Ulrich followed and kicked off his shoes next to her door. Yumi took his hand then dragged him up the stairs to her room where she shut the door behind them. Hiroki wasn't home either so they could afford to be noisy for a change.

They fell onto her futon and then Yumi started to undo his tie. Ulrich helped her when it got caught then pulled it off and threw it to her floor. Yumi kissed him then pushed him back onto her bed. She was being aggressive again, and Ulrich's mind was wandering. Crawling on top of him she kissed him deeply then kissed the tip of his nose. Ulrich then kissed the tip of her nose then they rubbed their noses together.

" I love doing that," Yumi said to him. Ulrich smiled then kissed her again. " Wanna cuddle?" Yumi asked. Ulrich nodded then they crawled under her covers

It started out like it always did. Kissing, tongue here and there. Then it takes a small incline. Ulrich slid his hand up her stomach on the outside of the dress up to her breast. No complaint. It reaches there and Ulrich feels her heart beat going up. For a moment Yumi stopped kissing him then took his fondling hand and crisscrossed their fingers.

" Just so I don't get your hopes up, we're not having sex tonight. Maybe not for a long while," Yumi said to him. Ulrich nodded, it was suicide to complain. " However, I don't want you to leave without doing something first." Yumi said to him. Ulrich could then feel her opening her legs. Now his heart rate was up.

" And..what's..that?" Ulrich asked slowly, pausing longer between words than was necessary. Yumi pushed his head down toward her lap and Ulrich shifted his body to move down under her dress.

" Promise me something," Yumi said to him. Ulrich looked up at her then waited for her to finish. " If I say stop, don't stop."

" What?"

" Listen. I really want this to happen, but something keeps telling me to say no. This time I'm more sure. I might say no because I'm in the moment, but don't stop. Keep going. Only stop if I physically push you away. Alright?" Yumi asked. Ulrich looked at her for nearly ten seconds before nodding.

Yumi pulled the blanket over him then took a deep breath. The suspense would be over soon. What would this feel like anyway? She felt her panties sliding. She almost blurted stop, but restrained herself. The panties slid off her ankles and were placed on the ground. Then she felt Ulrich kissing up her leg. A foot away. Pass the knee, up the thigh, in the inner thigh, Yumi held her breath.

The first lick made her twitch some. Ulrich felt the twitch but still continued. Yumi's breathing went up higher as she pulled her dress up more to give Ulrich more space. One lick was strong enough to make her grip the blanket so tight her knuckles turned white. With her free hand she brushed Ulrich's hair, and pulled it a little when the pleasure was higher. After only a minute she felt a large surge of pleasure that made her tug on Ulrich's hair tighter. It didn't go away, it sustained.

For nearly a minute this feeling continued. Like a strong sharp pain, except it was pleasure. Powerful, overwhelming pleasure. After five minutes Yumi let out a decently loud scream of pleasure that she had been holding off. Ulrich stopped then popper his head from under the blanket. When he didn't Yumi opened her eyes quickly.

" Are you alri..." Ulrich started before Yumi pushed his head back into her lap.

" Don't you ever stop," Yumi said then closed her eyes again as the endless surge of pleasure took her breath away.

* * *

**_Okay, second note. I'd like to run a quiz for people. In your review please right Yes or No. Yes if you think I should change the rating to M, or No if I should keep the rating._**


	5. Coming up one short

**_After the overwhelming vote to change the rating of the story I've done so. So next time you're looking for this story you'll be looking in M, not T._**

* * *

Homecoming was over and done with. Ulrich left Yumi's house at about one a.m. the next morning. Then was back at her house at about ten a.m. the same morning. Her parents were home earlier than Yumi was told they were going to be so they were both glad Ulrich hadn't stayed over last night like Yumi suggested. They had been caught in that scenario before but Yumi still asked. Her parents got home at about nine so thankfully he left and didn't stay over.

At ten a.m. Ulrich rang her door bell then tucked his hands into his pockets. He hadn't planned on her parents car being in the driveway so he didn't just walk in like he normally did on his Sunday visits when they were in town. His luck got worse when Mr. Ishiyama opened the door and glared at Ulrich. Ulrich knew he didn't like him, and since they started to date Mr. Ishiyama had hoped and even tried to find some dirt on Ulrich, and three years of failure only made him that much more determined.

" Morning sir," Ulrich said to Mr. Ishiyama after nearly five seconds of a staring contest.

" Yumi didn't tell me you were coming over. What's the occasion?" Mr. Ishiyama asked bluntly.

" We're just going to watch a movie," Ulrich said then walked into the house, kicking off his shoes next to the door. Foot steps were heard from the stairs down the hall before Yumi appeared. She forgot to meet Ulrich at the door so her father couldn't get in a few words with him without her knowing. Her father's opinion on Ulrich was no secret to anyone so everyone just lived around it.

Before Yumi reached the door and Ulrich Mr. Ishiyama leaned down next to Ulrich and whispered, " Don't get any ideas punk." He then patted Ulrich shoulder and smiled at Yumi. " Well, you kids have fun now," he finished then walked into the living room.

" What did he say?" Yumi asked him before she kissed him firmly. Yumi always knew when her father was trying to sneak in a few words even if he thought he was being slick.

" Called me a punk, nothing new or surprising," Ulrich answered then took her hand.

" Anything else?"

" Yeah, he told me to not get any ideas," Ulrich said then smiled.

" Good, because I have loophole for that one," Yumi said then started to lead him toward the stairs.

" And that is what exactly?" Ulrich asked with a smile because he already knew Yumi was about to say something he knew he'd enjoy.

" He never said I couldn't get ideas," Yumi said, increasing the size of her already big smile. Ulrich smiled back at her then Yumi tugged on his arm for him to follow her up the stairs faster. Halfway up the stairs when they were in the clearing they started to kiss deeply and sloppy while looking for the knob to Yumi's room.

" Keep your door open!" Mr. Ishiyama shouted up the stairs from the living room. They didn't respond. They were already tuned out of the world and tuned into nothing but themselves.

* * *

Not even an hour after Yumi and Ulrich went upstairs Mr. Ishiyama suddenly got a really bad feeling the two were up to something. Looking at the ceiling above him he looked at the door to the hallway. Mrs. Ishiyama saw his worried face then watched him stand up.

" Takeo, let it go, they're not doing anything immoral," Mrs. Ishiyama said to him.

" How can we be so sure, I'm just going to check on them," Mr. Ishiyama said then entered the hallway. Mrs. Ishiyama shook her head then looked at him leave.

" Can he ever just let them be kids?" Mrs. Ishiyama asked herself.

Mr. Ishiyama got halfway up the stair then stopped for a moment. He really didn't want to catch her. " Yumi?" He said loudly, as if warning her to get her clothes back on while hoping they were. Continuing up the steps he looked down the hall and saw that her door was closed.

" Dammit Yumi," Mr. Ishiyama said then started to make for her door, " I told you to leave this door open," He said then flung open the door. Ulrich and Yumi were sitting on her futon with their backs against the wall. Yumi was leaning her head against Ulrich just looking at her father. The lower half of their bodies were under the blanket but everything seemed unsuspicious.

" Jeez dad, what?" Yumi asked her father, almost angry with the intrusion.

" I said keep your door open," Mr. Ishiyama said to her, then started to feel embarrassed that he was worried so much. Though he was still glad they weren't up to anything.

" Sorry, I didn't hear you. Can we finish the movie please?" Yumi asked then pointed at the tv screen.

" Yeah of course, door open," Mr. Ishiyama said then left the room and was heard walking down the stairs.

" Holy shit that was close," Yumi said when she felt he was out of ear shot. She shoved the blanket off of herself to reveal she was wearing absolutely nothing underneath. Not even her panties. Yumi reached over to the side of her bed and grabbed her pants that was covered by a towel, then shook the blanket to find her panties.

" My heart was pounding," Ulrich said to her as she got dressed again.

" You're telling me," Yumi said then zipped up her jeans then situated her shirt around it. " I'm just glad he didn't tell me to get up." Ulrich laughed a little then kissed her.

" So, twice already," Ulrich said to her with a smile, " How am I?"

" Can't really say I have a basis of comparison but, over all. You're amazing,"Yumi said then hugged him tightly. " Last night I thought you were great, but now since you've had the slightest experienced at that level, I really don't know how you got better, but you did."

" So it's okay then?" Ulrich asked.

" You can say that. Want to head over to the school, tell the two what we've accomplished and ask where we go from there?" Yumi asked while finding a pair of socks in her drawer. Ulrich nodded and Yumi turned off the movie then went down stairs.

" Where are you two going?" Mrs. Ishiyama asked them as they reached the door and started to put on their shoes.

" To the school for a few hours. I'll be home by five for diner if not call my cell and tell me to get home. Okay?" Yumi asked her mother.

" Alright, get out of here," Mrs. Ishiyama said then faced the television again. Yumi and Ulrich left through the front door and closed it behind them.

* * *

Ulrich opened his room with his key once he discovered it was still locked. Odd hadn't showed up last night, and when he didn't Ulrich figured he slept in Aelita's room like he sometimes did. Ulrich and Yumi sat on his bed and began to kiss, Yumi kicked the door to close it without leaving his arms.

Ulrich running on impulse began to slide his hand down her stomach till he came to the waist of her pants. Staying there for a second he dug under her waist and into her pants. Right when he started to rub and feel Yumi kiss him deeper the door knocked.

" God dammit, there's no such thing as privacy anymore," Yumi said then got off his bed. He opened the door for her to see Aelita standing at the door.

" Hey Yumi, have you two seen Odd anywhere?" Aelita asked them.

" He's not with you?" Yumi asked surprised. It was Sunday and they weren't together, something was obviously up.

" Not recently, look if you see him, tell him we need to talk," Aelita said then turned to walk away. Yumi stepped out of the room to grab her arm.

" Whoa, what happened?" Yumi asked her apparently distressed friend.

" Don't worry about it," Aelita said then shook Yumi off her to walk down the hall. Yumi leaned against the frame of the door and watched Aelita walk up the stairs to the girls dorms. Yumi took a small breath then closed the door after stepping back into the room.

" What did she want?" Ulrich asked.

" No idea. You were here earlier, do you know what's up with Odd and Aelita right now?" Yumi asked Ulrich, hoping he'd know so she could stop or start worrying.

" Can't say I do. Should we split up, you go talk to Aelita and I find Odd?" Ulrich asked.

" Seems like the best course of action," Yumi said then opened the door. They kissed then parted ways, Yumi heading upstairs, and Ulrich going to the one place he figured Odd might be.

* * *

Odd was sitting on the roof the academy staring at the city lights. Whenever he needed to get away this was his refuge. He had a lot of memories on this roof. The first time he kissed Aelita they were on this roof. He'd gotten drunk up here a few times, made out with Aelita, and would sometimes just come and sit down when he missed home. The view of the city was familiar enough.

The door to the roof opened and Odd turned his head and saw Ulrich walking over to him. He sighed then looked at the city again. He had already figured out more or less why he was bugging him right now. Ulrich didn't really like the roof that much. It always made him a little dizzy and he always thought he'd fall off.

" I thought I might find you up here," Ulrich said then sat next to him. " What's up with you and Aelita, she's looking for you."

" I know, I just don't wanna talk to her right now," Odd said then looked at him.

" What happened last night?"

" You really want to know?" Odd asked.

" I asked."

" Alright, last night we went to our room to have some post homecoming fun. We kiss, we cuddle, we strip, foreplay, then I opened my drawer to get a condom and find out I'm out," Odd said to him. Odd rubbed the back of his head then stretched a little.

" That's it, she's like that because you couldn't have sex last night?" Ulrich asked. Aelita was sexual but this was weird even for her.

" No. Aelita keeps count on my stash and apparently I was supposed to have one left. One I apparently didn't use on her. A few days ago Sissi stopped by when you were out and bugged me. I told her off and she left, right when Aelita was coming down the hall. At first she thought nothing of it, but once she found out I was out of condoms, she assumed I cheated on her with Sissi."

Ulrich took about a minute to let all of that sink. Aelita was a weird girl. He had to admit Aelita was over reacting and jumping the gun. Then again Odd didn't say he didn't cheat on her.

" Did you?" Ulrich asked.

" No I didn't. I have no idea what the hell happened to that condom. No idea at all," Odd said to him.

" Let's go search the room, come on," Ulrich said then stood up. When he did his wallet slid out of his pocket but Odd grabbed it before it slid off. He was going to hand it back before he saw an imprint in the wallet. It was round and soft. Odd opened his wallet then pulled open the side pocket and found a condom. Thee condom.

" Are you shitting me," Odd said aloud. Ulrich turned around and saw Odd holding the condom.

" Oh yeah, you gave that to me about a month ago. Completely forgot about that," Ulrich said then grabbed his wallet. " Well, here's the proof you haven't cheated. Let's go to her room."

* * *

Aelita sat on her bed and explained the entire situation to Yumi who listened. Yumi nodded at the end of every sentence to show she was still following along with her. At the end Yumi came up with one answer. Aelita was over reacting.

" Aelita, you really have no proof he cheated on you. So what you saw her leaving his room, then he's missing a condom," Yumi said to her bluntly.

" What am I supposed to think, it's a coincidence?"

" Yes, for the meantime. But you can't just call him a cheater without any real proof. What if he didn't cheat, think about that, and how he feels." Aelita put her head down and sighed loudly. Then her knocked and Odd and Ulrich were at the door.

" I found the condom," Odd said then threw it on her lap when he walked in.

" How do I know you didn't go out and buy another stash?" Aelita asked, throwing it back at him.

" Because I had the condom. He gave it to me about a month ago, said to keep it, in case," Ulrich said to her. Aelita looked at Yumi who shrugged.

" Oh my god," Aelita said embarrassed. She dug her face into her pillow as Yumi stood up off her bed and left the room with Ulrich so the two could talk alone.

" I'm so sorry. I just get really worried sometimes Odd. Okay, you forgive me right? When I said I didn't want to date you anymore, it was rash, and stupid. I still want to date you, do you still want to date me?" Aelita asked then stood up off of her bed. She leaned in to kiss Odd but he turned her head and she kissed his check.

" No," Odd answered. Aelita took a step back and looked at him. " I'm sorry, but no." Odd said then simply reached for the door.

" Why?" Aelita asked.

" Because, you don't trust me. I can't even talk to another girl without you bitching at me. When I spend time without you for a day you say I never spend enough time with you when I spend five to six days of the week with you. I know you love me, and I know you know I love you. But, you doubt it. You doubt my love, my loyalty, and quite frankly I'm sick of it.

" I can't say it any other way Aelita. But... we're done. Over, I can't stand this emotional roller coaster with you anymore. I've never cheated on you, never thought about it. But you've accused me more than once. And I feel like you don't even want to hear what I have to say anymore. I can't have that, my other relationships ended because no trust was involved. I thought you'd at least be different. I guess you weren't," Odd said then left her room.

Ulrich and Yumi were leaned against the wall waiting for one of them to come out and tell them it was alright. Odd shook his head at them then started to walked to the stairs. When he hit the first step they heard it. Aelita broke down loudly, falling to her bed and pressing her pillow to her face. Yumi rushed into the room and stopped her from throwing a lamp across the room and gripped her in a hug so she'd have someone to cry onto.

" What just happened?" Yumi asked. Aelita crying didn't get any less intense as she tried to say it. It hurt just thinking about it. It was over. Two years of work and commitment, over. But she still had to say it. She couldn't deny it,

" Odd...just broke up with me."


	6. Balancing the scale

**_This chapter is the most sexually detailed yet. It came to my attention that since I was voted for the M rating I should live up the requirments. Not for the faint of heart, or people who are nervous about even reading about sexual situations. Read at own risk, but do leave a review._**

* * *

It took Yumi a very long week to get Aelita calm enough about being single again to actually have a serious conversation with her. But once the news had sunk in and stuck Aelita was much more calm. She did her best to just try and get over the breakup so she could get on with her life but it was hard. Odd was the first meaningful relationship she had. It would be wrong to push it away like it had never happened.

" Has Odd spoken to you at all?" Yumi asked Aelita when she managed to get her alone at her house. Her mom was downstairs but her dad was still at work. Hiroki was at his friends house so someone eavesdropping was very unlikely.

" Not really. But then again I did call him a cheater without any real evidence," Aelita said then stopped a tear from rolling. She knew she had to stop crying.

" He'll come around," Yumi said then looked at her bed sheets. Aelita suddenly realized why Yumi wanted her to come over.

" What did you and Ulrich do on homecoming?" Aelita asked with a smile.

" Wasn't sex, but we went to third?" Yumi said with a smile.

" And how was that?" Aelita asked.

" Everything you said it would it be. Lack of air, need to scream, pleasure. Oh god so much pleasure."

" Did he like it too?" Aelita asked.

" Giving?" Yumi asked.

" No, receiving," Aelita corrected and Yumi just looked at the bed sheet again. " You didn't return the favor?" Aelita asked.

" I have to since he did me?" Yumi asked.

" It's only an unspoken rule. Yumi, going down is a lot worse than giving head. They got the short end of the stick on that one. A vagina isn't a mantle piece," Aelita said then sighed. She stood up off her bed then paced around the room some to get her mind flowing.

" It's a little scary the first time you do. For one the taste isn't delicious, it tends to get boring fast, and sometimes they forget to warn you," Aelita said then sat on the bed again, " And considering you've never even seen his dick let alone licked it, he'll go early and too suddenly to even realize he went," Aelita explained.

" When should I?" Yumi asked so she could schedule it. It was hard to find time to be alone long enough to get something done.

" How many times has he polished you?" Aelita asked. It took Yumi an extra second to get what Aelita meant before she could even answer.

" Four times, homecoming night, the morning following, two days after that, and yesterday," Yumi said, smiling when she remembered how good an orgasm felt.

" Four times, yep, you have to blow him," Aelita said then stood up again. Yumi's eyes followed Aelita around her room till she was at her dresser mirror.

" Why?" Yumi asked.

" It wouldn't be fair. He's sacrificed for you on a number of occasions, and you haven't even touched him in naughty places. Yumi, a relationship is like the government. Both should remain equal in power and responsibility, and all branches have the ability to say no to the other. Checks and balances, he offers sex, you say no. You ask for a dive, he dove, so now the scale is tipping, and you two need to balance it out."

" So, going down on him is balancing the scale, keeping us equal and on the same page?" Yumi asked her. Aelita nodded then walked back to her bed and fell onto it.

" Least you're having orgasms, I'm horrible at manual, so I need a boyfriend and quick," Aelita said then sighed.

" Do you ever regret having sex with Odd. Too early at least?" Yumi asked. Aelita looked at the ceiling then at Yumi.

" Everyday. Odd has no idea I cried that day, because it hurt so much, even when he was going slow. I pretended I loved it the first time, because Odd did naturally. It became routine, even if my period came around we'd wait a week then go back at it once I was done. It was sex this, sex that, our relationship was just one big orgy after the next. Sure I like it now, love it now, but it wasn't always like this. Don't let it get out of control. I'm proud of you two for keeping it delayed for this long. Wait as long as you can, and only do it if it's what you both want."

" Why did you did then?" Yumi asked.

" Odd had just broken up with Sissi, and wasn't a virgin. I knew that eventually because he wasn't a virgin he'd want sex from somewhere. I thought he'd break up with me over sex, so, I did it. Just for him, not myself. Don't make that mistake. If a guy is willing to dump you over sex, he's not worth it. Ulrich I think you're safe with, he's as nervous about sex as you are, so I don't think he's any more confident or eager."

" So, I should only do stuff with him if I want to?" Yumi asked.

" Well...umm..are you just looking for loopholes so you don't have to blow him?" Aelita asked.

" I'll try to do it, but when should I?" Yumi asked.

" Best as soon as possible. When's the next time you'll be home alone at night?" Aelita asked.

" Tonight actually, my dad has this thing for work, my mom is having a ladies night and Hiroki is sleeping over at his friends house. I don't think anyone will be home before midnight," Yumi said.

" Invite him over," Aelita said to her.

" I already planned on it. Any tips or techniques I should consider," Yumi asked eagerly to help tonight go smoother.

" Maybe a few," Aelita said then started to explain what she knew.

* * *

Ulrich sat in his dorm room with Odd who was sitting on his bed while reading a magazine. Neither had said anything for awhile and the silence was starting to get awkward. Odd sighed then threw the magazine across the room to his desk which missed and flopped to the floor, bending several pages and mangling several articles.

" You okay?" Ulrich asked since Odd usually took good care of magazines.

" Not really," Odd said then stood up and picked up the magazine so it wouldn't get wrinkled. " I feel like I made a mistake with Aelita."

" You did," Ulrich said to him simply. " You two were good together," Ulrich said as Odd fell onto his bed again.

" So, how's third?" Odd asked.

" She hasn't yet, so for now it's only me diving under the covers," Ulrich said then let his head hit his pillow, staring up at his ceiling.

" Don't worry, if I'm right Aelita is advising Yumi to blow you to balance the scale or some shit like that," Odd said then yawned. Odd knew Aelita liked to repay favors as quick as possible. Third in their relationship wasn't that common since both knew it would cycle back to them eventually.

" I'm going to her house tonight," Ulrich said, figuring out what Yumi had planned now.

" The only real rule in receiving is warn them," Odd said to him. " Since it'll be the first time she's even touched you you'll last five minutes tops. Stay alert, if you feel the tingle, tell her you're close so she knows to be ready to avoid the shot," Odd said smiled.

" Thanks," Ulrich said sarcastically.

* * *

Aelita sat in her room reading a book to pass time when her door knocked. She placed the book on the pillow then fixed her hair a little to make herself more presentable. Fixing her shirt she opened the door and saw Jeremie with his hands in his pocket. She had a basic idea of why he was here, but recent events had taught her to not assume.

" Hey Aelita," Jeremie said to her. Aelita just gestured for him to come in and she sat on her bed.

" Can I help you?" Aelita asked.

" I can't believe Odd broke up with you," Jeremie said then sat next to her.

" I can," Aelita said then fell back, " It was my fault."

" No it wasn't, he's insane," Jeremie said then made a small movement toward her. Aelita saw it right away and put an arm out to stop him.

" Please don't," Aelita said then felt him trying harder to advance.

" Why not?" Jeremie said just looking at her lips.

" I said don't, " Aelita said then pushed him away and stood up. She walked out of her room and stomped down the hall, leaving Jeremie in her own room. Jeremie looked at the ground then looked at her door frame. Milly was standing at the door frame with crossed arms looking straight at him.

" That was really stupid I hope you know," Milly said then walked into Aelita's room.

" Can't blame me for trying," Jeremie said then starting to walk out. He got passed Milly who pushed him lightly to make him stop.

" I can blame you for trying. Never make a move on a girl who is that fresh out of a relationship," Milly said to him.

" What should I do then? I have no idea what I just tried," Jeremie said to her.

" Well you're a geek Jeremie, I have no idea why she was interested in you when she first showed up. But if you want, I could give you a few pointers," Milly said to him with a smile. Jeremie leaned against the wall and thought about that. He needed some help there was no doubt about that, and anyone else would just laugh at him.

" I guess so," Jeremie said then pushed off the wall. " What do I need to fix?"

* * *

Ulrich had just left and Odd was alone in his room with the magazine he earlier threw. He wasn't really reading it or looking at the pictures. It was just something to try to keep his mind off of her, but it wasn't working too well. Again he threw it to his desk, but this time it landed perfectly and he groaned since he wanted it to fall again. When he got up off his bed to get the magazine his door knocked.

Odd walked to the door and opened it to see Sissi standing behind the door. Before she even got one word out he slammed the door in her face.

" I didn't even say anything!" Sissi shouted then stood there for a minute before she left.

* * *

Ulrich and Yumi kissed their way up her steps like they sometimes did as they made for her room. Yumi fell back slightly but only managed to get caught between the wall and Ulrich's arms. She lunged at him and kissed him firmly while fighting behind her back for her door knob. She found it and they tumbled into her room and collapsed on her futon.

It only took a minute for things to get aggressive between them, both trying to overpower the others kiss. Ulrich would roll on top for a second, then Yumi would force him off to take over. They grew a little tired from the effort but were both enjoying it. In the end it stopped with Yumi more on top than Ulrich.

" Want me to do anything?" Ulrich asked her. It was practically his new everyday question. Since reaching third and Yumi liking it he'd ask and she'd normally say yes. Even if he didn't ask she'd ask if he wanted to.

" Actually, I was thinking we could switch places," Yumi said to him. Ulrich looked at her and she looked at him waiting for his answer.

" If you want to," Ulrich said to her.

" I do," Yumi said then started to shift the covers around a little. " Take your pants off," Yumi said then pulled the covers over herself.

" What're you doing?" Ulrich asked.

" Please don't watch me," Yumi said to him then pulled it over her head. Ulrich just shrugged since he wasn't really in the mood to fight her. He unbuttoned then unzipped his jeans then started to pull them down. Yumi helped when they got caught on his knees. Once they were off his ankles Yumi tried to focus on what Aelita told her.

" Tease him a little," Yumi said in her mind then started to kiss him through his boxers. Ulrich felt the warmth of her breathing make him tingle a little. She then took her right hand and rubbed through the boxers while still kissing. She felt him getting hard so tried to pull up phase two of Aelita's hints.

" Once he's hard take it out," Yumi said to herself then slid her finger tips on the inside of the waist band. She pulled them down enough for Ulrich to know that they were sliding to lift up slightly to make it easier. They slid over his ankles and Yumi placed them on the bed next to his waist.

" Tease him a little more," Yumi thought then kissed him. She ran her lips up and down the shaft several times and after the third lap she licked it up once to hear his reaction. She heard him groaned a little, like Aelita said to expect. She only felt Ulrich getting harder so knew it was time to finish the overture and get on with the show.

" Here I go," Yumi said then slid it into her mouth. He was a little bigger than she thought it would be so she couldn't take it in all in at once. The taste was manageable but she'd of preferred many other things at the moment. She bobbed back and forth, taking it in and out nearly a dozen times before she took it out then licked up and down the shaft then inserted it again.

From Ulrich's side all he could really feel was a warm wetness that was stroking him. It was wonderful, and he wondered if Yumi enjoyed it as much as he did when he did it to her. He felt her mouth leave him then her tongue run his length back and forth then her hand start to stroke so she could catch up on breathing. Once she was well enough on breathing she slid it into her mouth again and spiraled her tongue around the head with it press against her lips.

Suddenly Ulrich felt it. He knew the feeling and what it meant. He's felt it many times before but never for this reason. Since he had a non sexual girlfriend magazines and the computer was how he relieved himself. It normally took longer because it was dry and only himself, but he knew without a doubt what could happen any second. Ulrich was about to come.

" Yumi, I'm close," he said loud enough for her to hear. Yumi stopped for a moment to register that then started again. She felt his body squirming a little more so knew it was true. She moved her face further away and stroked him till he let loose. Yumi felt a sudden warmness surround her hand and heard Ulrich panting. She pulled the blanket up and off then leaned over and kissed him. She was surprised he let her since she had just blown him.

" I'll be right back, here," Yumi said then handed him a towel. Yumi stood up then walked into her bathroom and started the water in the sink to clean her hands off. Once that was done she looked at herself in the mirror and smiled.

" That wasn't horrible," Yumi said to herself, then walked into her room again. Ulrich had wiped away the stain and himself the best he could before he put his cloths back on. Yumi fell next to him and rested her head on his chest. They were even.

" So, now what?" Ulrich asked.

" You know what I'm thinking?" Yumi asked him. Ulrich lowered his head to look at her. He shook his head for an answer. Yumi pushed him down toward her lap with a smile. " Your turn."


	7. Foggy Windows

_**I'm on my SpringBreak right now, and I don't know if that will give more updates or less. I'm staying away from home with a computer that only has wordpad. People know by now my grammer sucks, so this is going to be a wild ride of bad spelling, grammer, left out words, and bad spacing. I do hope you enjoy. Warning, the contents of the chapter are more extreme, if you can't handle it, then you shouldn't be reading a story rated M.**_

* * *

The school year had entered December at last. Snow flurried down over night, and most of the day creating a pure white blanket of cold fluff around Kadic. As the weather turned cold and rough, Ulrich and Yumi grew warm and smooth with their relationship. Their experimenting with one another was growing day by day, remaining at a level of control that allowed them to be sexual, yet remain on third and leaning toward home.

At the start of the school year sex was like a nightmare for Yumi. Most girls in her grade only talked about sex, what it was like, who they did it with and why. To Yumi, all she could do was weakly smile, look at her feet and nervously say she was still a virgin. Within the recent months however, sex had taken an entirely new personalitly to her. Before it was something to be afraid and aware of, and now it was just something she knew she'd do with Ulrich when the time was right, and that rushing it was like rushing to the end of her's and Ulrich's relationship.

Then after both had dove under the covers to please each other, they hit a slight speed bump. Both enjoyed it, more in the receiving part, but both enjoyed the fact they were on the same page of pleasure, and they were the direct cause. However, they never did manage to do third to one another in the same session. If Ulrich ate out Yumi she'd be too drugged with pleasure to do him, and that night she'd still be over flowing with pleasure, and wake up after a rather erotic dream she'd tell Ulrich about later. If Yumi did Ulrich is was basically the same thing, the only difference is it takes Yumi longer to make him go off, and time is on a tight schedule, never knowing when her dad would come home, or when Odd would come back to the room. It was like trech warfare, Ulrich would advance, get pass Yumi's defenses, cripple her to trembles, and then Yumi would counter attack not to long later. It was getting them no where.

* * *

"I can't believe Jeremie was that bold," Yumi said after Aelita told her what Jeremie did. That was nearly a month ago, and Aelita had never mentioned it. Recently the girls were talking less, because Aelita was horny and irratated, and Yumi was in a satisfying sexual relationship with orgasms as the main course. Though for a week they were slowed down when Yumi had the time of the month.

"He's really starting to piss me off," Aelita said then fell onto her bed more, "When I was actually dating him, he payed almost no attention to me. It started good, but it just declined. Me and Jeremie are too much alike and different, it was just sickening. With Odd, we had a decent blend independence, and dependence, and that's what makes a relationship work," Aelita said while looking at the ceiling.

"Are me and Ulrich like that?" Yumi asked, wonderng if it was love or statistics that was keeping them glued.

"I think so. Just by structure alone. Asian European, tall short, buff skinny, smart dumb..." Aelita continued.

"He isn't dumb," Yumi said in her boyfriends defence.

"My point is, you have plenty of difference to balance out alike," Aelita said.

"What are our alikes?"

"Strong, caring, awkward, loyal, passionate, and most of all, horny," Aelita pointed out.

"I'm not horny," Yumi said to her.

"How many erotic dreams have you had since you've gotten to third?" Aelita asked. Yumi blushed then looked at the bed spread.

"None," Yumi lied.

"You're a very obvious lier by the way," Aelita said then fell back.

"Yeah, well recently that's all I've had that's new. Ulrich and I can't go to third on each other in the same session. I get tired, or someone comes home, it's never going to get further than that," Yumi said then looked up. Aelita smiled wide then nodded her head.

"Oh yeah, I knew this would happen," Aelita said to her.

"You did, so what should we do?"

"Sixty nine," Aelita said with a grin. Yumi looked at her confused, yet intruged that a number could be sexual. It just sounded dirty, and with the way Aelita had said it only amplified that thought.

"What the hell is sixty nine?" Yumi asked. Aelita's head dropped as she started to laugh. Yumi blushed because it was obviously very sexual and she had no idea how much it was.

"You're so helpless," Aelita said," Sixty nine is a position where you're on top of him and he's laying on his back. You face the opposite way and blow him, while he eats you out," Aelita explained.

"Yesterday the teacher said open you're books to page sixty nine, and everyone laughed. Oh my god, that suddenly makes so much since. Is it that good?"

"It's okay. A little tiring and I never came that much in that position because the tongue can't really reach the clit, but it can slide in the slit about two inches further."

"I'll try that next chance we have," Yumi said then smiled. Finally, something new.

* * *

Ulrich had finished talking to Odd and left to go to the library to study. He had a test just before winter break, so needed to do good on that to bring his english grade into a hopeful B range. He knew it was a long shot, but with seventy nine percent, it wasn't impossible, even for him. Recently whenever he opened the door someone was directly behind it. Last night it was Aelita, looking to talk to him and not Odd. She wanted to know how Odd was, without asking him, and leave with the words we never spoke. This time it was someone Ulrich didn't count on.

The door swung open and Ulrich stopped in his tracks. His text book hit his foot then bounced to the toes of a man in black leather shoes. He wore a brown overcoat and had short croped hair like Ulrich. The man was easily a head taller, piercing eyes and a face that seemed inhumanly emotionless. This was the only man Ulrich really feared and respected highly. His father.

"Dad," Ulrich asked.

"Hello son, I came here to talk, care to join me for a walk?" He asked Ulrich picked up his foot then slid his book back into his room. He closed the door and nodded with an already dry mouth. His father only came when he had done something wrong, and unlike most times he didn't know what he did this time.

"So, how's the school year going?" His father asked with his hands in his coat pockets.

"Fine I guess, nothing bad happened," Ulrich answered, with his hands in his jean pockets as they walked down side of the school under a raised platform. All they had to do was a step a little to the left and they were in the snow.

"Ulrich, for the last four years you're grades here, like you said they would, improved. You haven't failed anything since freshman year, and you haven't gotten anything lower than a b for two years with the acception of a c plus, but never on the final grade. I just came here to tell you that I'm proud of you," His father said then looked at him. Ulrich stopped cold again. Ulrich had always felt pressured and pushed by his father, and what he had wanted since he was a kid just came true. His father said he was proud of him.

"Thanks," Ulrich said once he regained motion, "So, you flew all the way over here from Germay to tell me you're proud of me?" Ulrich asked, thinking it was a little weird.

"No, I drove actually. Remember that promise I made to you. Once you go two years without a screw up, you get what you want," His father asked. Ulrich stopped again. He remembered that promise very well.

"Yeah," Ulrich said. His father smiled then threw him something. Ulrich caught whatever it was, the item gingling in his hand then looked at it. It was a set of keys to a car.

"Deals a deal," His father said then walked over and placed his arm around his only son's shoulder," I need to catch a plane back, give me ride," His dad said then walked with him to his car.

"No way," Ulrich said in shock.

"Oh yeah, this isn't a trick or a joke, it's yours," His father said then got into the passenger seat of the Mercedes. Ulrich just gazed at the car then took the drivers seat. Brand new it seemed, or maybe a year old, but knowing his father, brand new. "Start it already."

Ulrich started the car and let the sound of the engine make him sigh with pleasure. At long last he had his own car. Well, it was legally his fathers under documentation, but it was his to drive when he felt like it. Pulling it into reverse he backed out of the spot then then switched to drive and drove out of the student parking lot. With parental permission a student above sixteen is allowed to leave without a pass to the city. Now he had a car to join his misadventures, so long as he was back on campus by eight.

"So, how's your girlfriend, what was her name again? Yuki?" His father asked.

"Yumi," Ulrich corrected, then turned onto the highway to get the airport that wasn't too far away, "We're fine, still dating."

"That's nice to hear. Your mother sent you to Kadic on the impression that you'd fall in love in the city of love, and come home with a beautiful french wife who'd bare four grandchildren. Who'd thought last Christmas, you'd come home with a Japanese girl," His father said with a chuckle.

"Why did you send me to Kadic?" I asked.

"Good school, highly respected, good investment. Though for awhile I'll admit you had me worried," His father said, refering to his failures in jr high and how he barely got into high school. If it weren't for Odd being student president he'd probably be in Milly's grade.

"I pulled through in the end, and this investment just keeps get better, right?" Ulrich asked.

"Right," his father said in agreement, "Sorry to do something your mother would, but how's you're sex life?" Ulrich almost swerved on the icy road but kept his cool.

"What?" Ulrich asked.

"S-E-X life," His father asked, "How far has your relationship developed?" His father asked, seemingly more out of concern than curiosity.

"Nothing is happening?" Ulrich answered then exited to the road that led the airport.

"That just makes it more obvious it bothers you that you haven't had sex yet," His father pointed out.

"We're getting there," Ulrich said then sighed, almost not believing they dove this personal.

"She's a virgin I'd take it," His father said, and Ulrich nodded, "What base are you two on?"

"Third and leading off," Ulrich said.

"In that case, wait till prom," His father said as Ulrich parked it outside of the terminal.

"Why prom?" Ulrich asked.

"What's more romantic, and never the less cliche than getting laid at prom. That's the first time I had sex, though then again I was a sophomore dating a senior so I was still fifteen," His father said.

"I don't need to hear that," Ulrich said.

"I'm just saying, if it happens before that, okay whatever. But, make her first time memerable, that's what she wants the most, and everyone looks back at prom as the day they had matured, and left highschool behind them. Boys become men, and girls become women, and all sources of childness are left behind, virginity amoung them."

"Prom is a solid investment?" Ulrich asked.

"Not solid, but firm," his father said, "But keep it under control. Once you've had it once, she'll want to stop for awhile. No matter what a girl says, women like sex just as much, if not, more than we do. Give her time, and once she's ready to try again, do it again," His father said then patted his shoulder. His father handed him a bag then closed the car door once he left. Ulrich looked in the bag and saw a box of condoms. He rolled his eyes in embarrassment.

"My father did the same for me. Never without until you're married, other than that, fuck to your hearts content," his dad said with smile. It was a genuine smile too, something Ulrich rarely saw out of his father. "Well, have fun at school, see you in two weeks for Christmas, and um, I l...well, you know I'm going to say."

"I love you too dad," Ulrich said then watched his dad smile again. They exchange a handshake and Ulrich drove back to school.

* * *

"Step one, give her time to get over anything," Milly said to Jeremie while he sat on his computer chair. Milly was laying on his bed looking at the ceiling, listing off dos and donts for relationships. "Step two, don't call her a lot. It shows you're desperate, which may come across as cute, but Aelita needs someone strong, not a pussy. Three, talk without intent of interest."

"What does that mean?" Jeremie asked.

"It means during her recovery, you can talk to her," Milly said.

"But you said don't yet," Jeremie said.

"That's because you're an idiot, and you can't control yourself to not say the wrong thing, or do the wrong thing. Don't look at her lips, or her boobs. I know they've gotten nice and plump over the years, but your gold is actually in her eyes."

"So, stare in her eyes?"

"No, well, kinda. Look in her eyes, but only when talking. There is really no excuse to look in her eyes when not communicating. And do this, hear her problems with what ever the case is, hug if needed, but in your case you should avoid physical contact so I won't go over hugging stratagies just yet. At this point, it's all about her problems, all about her. Listen to her, focus on her. Leave you're dick out of it for the meantime. This isn't about you trying to get her, it's about her trying to get over him. Got it?"

"Yeah," Jeremie said. At first when Milly started advising him, he wrote things down. She yelled at him for that, and said that was a habit he needed to stop. Then the door knocked and Milly opened it from the bed. Emilie LeDuc walked in and kneeled down next to Milly and started to whisper stuff.

"I can't, so many people are in on this, I can't keep it organized anymore," Milly said to her.

"I got fifty bucks running April tenth through the seventeenth at Yumi's house," Emilie said under her breathe, though Jeremie still heard her.

"Until I find a way to sort it out, I can't accept bets, sorry," Milly said. Emilie sighed then closed the door when she left.

"What'd she want?" Jeremie asked.

"Nothing, step four," Milly started.

"What's the bet," Jeremie asked.

"Shit," Milly said silently.

"No way, you have a betting system on Ulrich and Yumi," Jeremie said, figuring that's what it was after Yumi's name was dropped.

"Too late now, yes I do. About fifty people are involved in it, it's pretty low profile, but I can't keep the money organized anymore. Well, I can keep it safe at the bank, not to mention I make a profit with the bank interest anyway, but I can't keep the system in check. Too many people, and I can only write so much on paper. What I need is a website and a...hold on," Milly said then looked at Jeremie.

"Remember when I said you owed me something for doing this for you. I just found a way for you to repay your dept."

* * *

Ulrich half way to the school took a turn and stopped at Yumi's, where he was actually going. Recenlty he'd been lying to Odd about going to Yumi's because he's ask for details. Yumi opened her door to greet him then saw the car.

"Holy shit!" Yumi screamed then ran to the car, "Is this your dad's?"

"No, it's mine, he just gave it to me," Ulrich said then opened the front door for her. Yumi sat in the passenger seat and Ulrich took the drivers seat.

"I can totally get used to this," Yumi said then looked in the back, " Umm, spacious."

"What're you thinking?" Ulrich asked Yumi, though her bahavior spoiled guessing. Yumi leaned over and kissed him deep and passionately then climbed into the back. Ulrich climbed after her, turning off the lights of the car but keeping the heat on. Yumi lay down on the seats then smiled up at Ulrich as he rested his body on top of hers. She pulled him on top of her more then kissed him once his lips came into range. For a solid passionate five minute makeout session that fogged the windows, Yumi tugged at Ulrich shirt a little. Ulrich on instict and desire took his off then helped Yumi with hers.

"Who's going down today?" Ulrich asked. Yumi smiled then switched placed with him. Ulrich rested his body on the seats as the two helped each other with the remaining clothing articles. Ulrich expected Yumi to start sliding down to give him a blow job, but instead she twisted her body around and did it at a differnet angle.

"Whoa, this is new," Ulrich said to Yumi as she licked him once. Ulrich was hard at least a few minutes ago so Yumi's job was made easy.

"Come on," Yumi said then sank her mouth on top of him. Ulrich groaned in pleasure once then obeyed, leaning his head up and licking Yumi up her slit. Yumi moaned with him still in her, then let him out to moan a few times without difficulty. Ulrich then used the angle to shove his tongue into her further, almost making her scream.

"Oh my god," Yumi said then arched her back up in delight, only to see this only made it better. The angle allowed his tongue another inch, to the point where his tongue was in and his lips were on. After a moment to reagain her calm Yumi leaned down again and continued her part. Ulrich cheated a little by using his right hand and using his thumb to massage her clit from under, making her spasm in joy. With his left hand he massaged her breasts, rotating between the two to make sure not one nipple was harder than the other. Ulrich then twirled his tongue, and she lost it.

Yumi stopped sucking to gasp for air as she felt the familiar surge of pleasure that had a name. Ulrich felt her getting wetter on her own, because it was starting to slizzer down her leg. After a moment of sustained orgasm she started again. Ulrich was lasting longer than usually mainly because it was hard for Yumi to give and receive without stopping for breathing. But eventually he did feel it.

"Yumi, I'm close," Ulrich said in a half moan.

"Me two," Yumi said without stopping and before either knew it, went at the exact same time. Yumi knew it was time to start stroking, but this time she braved it for two reasons. One, she needed to see if she could handle it, which she discovered even though it's very sudden, is managable. And she didn't want Ulrich to stain the inside of a beautiful brand new Mercedes, no matter how funny that would be to explain later. Knowing the same reason she couldn't spit was the reason she had to take it, she did the only thing she could. She swallowed.

Yumi then climbed up off of Ulrich then looked at the windows. It was so foggy it looked like they were covered in snow entirely. For a laugh Yumi slapped her hand on the glass of the window and said, "Hey Ulrich, Titanic," Yumi said then slid her hand down. Ulrich laughed then the two started to get dressed again. Once their clothes were on again, Ulrich walked Yumi to her porch then kissed her goodnight.

"You'll give me a ride tomorrow right?" Yumi asked, though she knew the answer. Ulrich nodded then finished kissing her then let her go into her house. Checking the time, he saw it was almost eleven so hopped in the car and drove back to Kadic to brag about the car to Odd.


	8. Setting the date

**_Sometimes I just hate fanfiction, right now the email sender is screwy, so I have to constantly check for stories on my alert list. Other than that the year is going nicely, spring is here, and Heroes is on the air again. Hope you like the chapter._**

* * *

Ulrich exited the plane and walked into the airports terminal. Stretching from the several hour flight he looked at the signs above him to get to the baggage claim. Taking an escalator he walked into a large open area with several places advertising luggage going in a constant circle till its owner took it off the belt. Ulrich looked for his flight number on the digital clock above him and saw he was in baggage claim fifteen. Looking for the direction to go, he saw something else more interesting.

"Ulrich!" Yumi shouted then handed her purse to Aelita so she could run faster. Yumi ran to Ulrich and tackled him in a hug. Ulrich hugged her back and felt five rapid fire kisses. He kissed her back the best he could then hugged her tighter.

"I'd take it you missed me," Ulrich said with a smile. Yumi smiled in his chest then looked up at him.

"Maybe a little," Yumi said with a smile, then hugged him tighter.

"How was Christmas on this end?" Ulrich asked.

"It sucked without you, but it was okay. I'm just so mad that I've never spent a Christmas with you," Yumi said then let him go to kiss him once. Ulrich placed his hands around her back and pulled her closer.

"We will one day, I promise," Ulrich said with a smile. Yumi kissed him then wrapped him in close hug again. Aelita finished walking over to them and rolled her eyes.

"You two done yet?" Aelita asked then handed Yumi her purse.

"We're good," Yumi said with a smile then started to led Ulrich to claim fifteen hand in hand. It took only a minute to find his suitcase and another minute to open the trunk to Ulrich's car he left at the airport for the entire week.

"I can't believe how slow that week went," Yumi said while holding his hand on the middle compartment while Ulrich drove. Aelita leaned in between the seats then smiled.

"I know you two love each other and everything, but it's twenty degrees, icy, and I think I'd feel better if Ulrich had two hands on the wheel," Aelita nagged, "Ten and two."

"What?" Ulrich asked.

"Did you sleep through drivers ed?" Aelita asked. "Ten and two, hand placement on the wheel."

"Miss back seat driver, Ulrich isn't the one who failed his test three times before passing. It only took him one try. I think he knows what he's doing," Yumi said then smiled at Aelita. Aelita groaned and placed her back on her seat with her arms crossed. For fun Ulrich hit the brake and slid.

"Holy shit!" Aelita shouted then gripped the bar above her window.

"Calm down, he has it under control," Yumi said with a smile because she knew it wasn't an accident.

"Don't do that," Aelita said with shaky voice, "I hate driving in winter."

"I'm not the one who crashed the drivers ed car," Yumi said then poked her head around.

"For the last time, the road was icy as hell, and it was a ding, barely any damage," Aelita said because Yumi always brought that up. On her test she went to stop at a stop sign, the ice made her swerve and she tapped the sign hard enough to knock it over. For the rest of her sophomore year she was known as the pink haired girl who totaled the drivers ed car, even though like she said it was barely any damage.

Not too long later Ulrich pulled into the student parking lot at Kadic then popped open his trunk. Taking out his suitcase he carried it above the snow while holding Yumi's hand. Aelita walked behind them carefully, trying not to slip on the ice. Yumi let his hand go to take a running start and slid till she hit the stairs of the dorms. Ulrich and Aelita insisted on just walking.

Meanwhile Milly looked around the building then pulled her head back around and stared at Jeremie. She pointed with her thumb over her shoulder and gestured with her head for him to go.

"Now, it's time to see if anything I taught you stuck in that egg head of yours," Milly said to Jeremie. Jeremie leaned against the wall then took a deep breath. He walked to the corner then looked around, panicked, then went back.

"I can't," Jeremie said then placed his body out of view.

"You spineless little bastard, get over there now," Milly said, pointing again.

"Looks who's back," Odd's voice said from around the corner. Milly peered around and saw Odd walking down the stairs. Odd made eye contact with Aelita and immediately looked away. Aelita whimpered a little then started to walk up the stairs. She slipped on the ice, and would have fallen back and hit her head, but Odd caught her purely on instinct.

For a while Aelita and Odd stared in each others eyes. Odd couldn't let her go, and Aelita didn't want him to. Odd felt her using his body to pull herself up for a kiss. Anything she could do just to make him believe how sorry she was. After ten seconds he let her go and she landed in the snow. Odd tucked his hands into his coat pockets as he moved down the courtyard to get away from his emotions.

"What a dick," Milly said then pulled herself back and looked at Jeremie, "Pick up the pieces, talk to her, don't hit on her."

Jeremie leaned off of the wall then peaked around. "Just go," Milly said then pushed him around the corner, into the open.

"Oh, hey Jeremie," Yumi said when she saw him. Ulrich gestured a hello as Aelita just sat in the snow on the verge of tears. She looked at her shoes as she felt a warm tear down her cold cheek. The next thing she saw was a hand.

"Need help," Jeremie asked with an extended hand to help her up.

"Nice job," Milly said to herself from the other side of the wall. Aelita looked at Odd turning the corner and then out of view then back at Jeremie. She took his hand and he pulled her up.

"Thanks," Aelita said with an empty voice then walked into the building. Jeremie stood there as Yumi and Ulrich watched her. Jeremie turned and faced the corner and saw Milly mouthing, 'go!' Jeremie jogged up the stairs and went after her.

"That was weird," Yumi said then finished climbing the steps. She opened the door and Ulrich followed her in the building and up into her room. Milly walked around the building and sighed.

"You're on your own Jeremie," Milly said then started to walk away from the building.

* * *

Aelita got to her door with tears in her eyes and grabbed her key to unlock it. She scratched the door knob several times before it jiggled into the slot from her trembling fingers. Turning the key the wrong way the first time she stopped to get her emotions under control then turned it the right way. She opened the door and pulled the key out, and was about to step into the room before she heard something.

"Aelita, hold up," Jeremie said jogging in from behind her. Aelita turned and looked at him as he came to a stop from a slight jog to stop her. Aelita looked away for a second to wipe her face with her sleeve then start to step into her room.

"What Jeremie?" Aelita asked, not really in the mood for one of his advancements.

"Just wanted to see how you were, you looked pretty bad back there," Jeremie said then started to put his hands in his pockets, but stopped. Milly taught him good posture was a given. Keep your back straight, look as tall and solid as possible.

"I'm fine," Aelita said then walked into her room. She shut her door but it was caught by Jeremie.

"No, you're not fine," Jeremie said then slowly pushed it open. 'Give her the chance to say no, never force your way into a conversation. If she says no, back off and try again later,' Jeremie remembered. Aelita let the door go and Jeremie stepped into her room, but kept the door ajar. 'Make her feel like she isn't forced, like she could leave when ever she wants.'

"I see you really haven't gotten better since the breakup," Jeremie said then sat on her bed. Aelita sat next to him, looking at her ceiling. "It seems like he hasn't either."

"He pushed me into the snow," Aelita said then looked at him, "I can tell he loves me," Aelita said sarcastically.

"Did he have to catch you, no. Did he have to hold onto you for that long, no. Dropping you was unnecessary, but before doing that he only revealed to us that he isn't over anything," Jeremie said then looked at her.

"I just want to say sorry, I want him to know how sorry I am. I never wanted to judge his loyalty, it's just I get really worried, more than I should," Aelita said then fell back onto her bed. Jeremie almost fell back, but controlled himself. 'Keep the high ground, have self control. Just because she does something to make herself look irresistibly cute, doesn't mean she wants you to act on that notion.'

"Give him time," Jeremie started then looked at his feet to distract himself from her laying on her bed, "He'll listen eventually. He wants to listen, he really does, he's just stubborn. Odd just still feels betrayed and that if you don't want to hear what he has to say, then he doesn't feel entitled to listen to you."

"Karma a bitch huh," Aelita said then pushed herself up. She cradled her chin with her palms and let out a sigh.

"If I could just go back, I'd listen. I'd believe him, I'd let him talk," Aelita said the looked at her ceiling, then back down. She twisted her head to looked at Jeremie, who looked back at her.

"Hey, he loves you, just give him time to remember," Jeremie said then stood up. Jeremie walked to her door and left without another word. Aelita looked at her feet then at the door again. She ran to the door and poked her head outside then saw Jeremie at the doors to the stairs.

"Jeremie!" Aelita shouted at him. Jeremie turned around with his hand still holding the door open.

"Yeah?" Jeremie. Aelita looked at the floor then back up. She smiled at him.

"Thanks," Aelita said, for once someone making her situation sound like it had hope. Jeremie just nodded then walked upstairs.

* * *

"How'd it go?" Milly asked as Jeremie entered the second floor. Milly was leaning against his door with a drink in her hand. The reason she walked away from the building.

"Okay I guess, I didn't piss her off, and she thanked me for the conversation," Jeremie said then unlocked his door and stepped in. He sat at his computer chair while Milly took the bed.

"Have you finished the site yet?" Milly asked. Jeremie nodded then started to type, showing Milly a website on the screen.

"Ulrich and Yumi dot net," Jeremie said then clicked on a few things, "Here's how it works. People interested in the bet see you and ask for a screen name on the site. You give them a password, so they can see the calender," Jeremie said then a calender popped up.

"The days that have bets on them are marked on the calender. Right now the most popular day is the day before graduation, followed by prom, then winter formal next month. The grand prize right now is an estimated two thousand eight hundred and fifty. In the event of a split, it's divided evenly since everyone bets fifty to get in. We have fifty seven gamblers right now," Jeremie said then faced her.

"I like it," Milly said then looked at it closer. Milly clicked updates and saw that a link was for her own entry for what was going on between the two.

"Gossip is lovely," Milly said then started to type the most things she knew.

* * *

Ulrich placed his suitcase on his desk chair then sat on his bed. Yumi closed the door and locked it in the same second, then lunged at him. Ulrich caught her and felt her powerful kisses and her back pedaling toward his bed. They collapsed on the bed, Ulrich on top, still kissing more than breathing. After a minute they slowed down to take a breath.

"Calm down," Ulrich said with a smile.

"It's been over a week Ulrich," Yumi said with a smile then hugged his tighter. Ulrich sighed with humor then hugged her back. Ulrich rolled off of her so they'd be laying next to each other.

"And you're acting like I've been gone for a year," Ulrich said then looked in her eyes.

"Well, it feels that way. I mean, It feels like a week when you drop me off at my house and pick me up in the morning. I just don't like leaving you," Yumi said then kissed him firmly.

Ulrich smiled then leaned over a little to kiss her back, while letting a hand drop to her waist.

Ulrich slid his hand into her jeans and felt her sigh with pleasure as he began to rub outside of the panties. Ulrich kisses her harder as he moved around the underwear to the real thing. Yumi's sigh got louder and more pleasurable.

Yumi placed her hand on his belt then rubbed his crotch on the outside of his jeans. Ulrich smiled while kissing then felt Yumi undoing his belt. Yumi had gotten better at doing that, the belt sliding around his waist a moment later. Ulrich did her belt, then helped her with her shirt, and vice versa. Soon it was only underwear.

Yumi's mind was wandering more than Ulrich's at the moment. After not having him for a week she had to admit she felt stranger than usual around him. Not the bad kind of strange where it's uncomfortable. This was so comfortable it was unbearable. Then once she realized the way she described it, she remembered how Aelita told her she felt when Odd left for a week. The only word to match the feeling she got was horny.

'So, this is what a dog in heat feels like,' Yumi thought to herself then started to kiss him harder. It was shocking to her that this was the moment she was looking for. It was passionate, just them, and Odd would be gone for at least two hours with his attitude. She finally felt like she was ready.

"Ulrich, where do you keep the condoms?" Yumi asked him. Ulrich froze then looked at her. Yumi nodded with an irresistible smile.

"In the drawer next on my bed," Ulrich answered with a dry thought. Yumi reached around the bed and found the box his dad gave him. When Yumi heard about that she laughed.

It was a rare occasion for Ulrich to feel more nervous than Yumi. Yumi seemed fine, perfectly sure with her decision. Ulrich wasn't. The day before Ulrich left they were parked alone near a park and it was basically the same situation, except the opinions and feelings were reversed. Yumi told him she didn't want to lose her virginity in the back of a car, and he perfectly understood. Ulrich wanted something a little better than his dorm room.

"Yumi, I'm not so sure about this," Ulrich said then put the box back in the drawer.

"Why not?" Yumi asked.

"Call me lame, but, I want it to be a little more memorable than this. This seems just a little too random. Not saying this isn't what I want, I want this more than you'd believe, only with you, but this isn't the right place for me. I'm sure you want something a little more romantic," Ulrich said to her then stood up and grabbed his pants. He wasn't in much mood for anything at the moment.

"Ulrich, I'm fine with right here, right now. But, I do understand. When then, romantic is rarely spontaneous, it's usually planned ahead of time," Yumi said with a smile, suddenly realizing this wasn't exactly how she planned it. She saw them in a honeymoon sweet with rose petals on the bed, slow, passionate, and romantic.

Ulrich then went into thought. When was a good time to have sex for the first time? What was a romantic story? All these things worked in his mind as he thought of something. Post Prom. He'd get a hotel, not a cheap one. 'Yumi mentioned rose petals once.' Champaign to ease the mood, candles, maybe a bath. He had it.

"Post prom," Ulrich said to her.

"Ulrich, no offence, but how generic is losing your virginity at prom?" Yumi asked.

"Post prom Yumi. We get a hotel, not a cheap one either, a decent hotel. Candles, roses, champaign, the whole deal," Ulrich said then smiled.

"Ulrich, prom is in May, it's two days passed new years, can you last that long when we're so close?" Yumi asked.

"I can, if you can," Ulrich said, "I've been waiting for three years Yumi, what's another five months. And besides, isn't prom night out four year anniversary?"

"It is isn't it, okay then, prom it is," Yumi said then kissed him. She checked her watch and saw she still had hours before she needed to be home.

"Does that mean we can't go to third?" Yumi asked.

"Never said that," Ulrich said.

"Then who said you can put your pants back on," Yumi said then pushed him down.


	9. Winter Formal

"I'm so bored," Odd moaned from his bed while he looked up at the ceiling. Ulrich sighed then shook his head at Odd. Their history final was tomorrow and he needed to study.

"I know you're bored, but please try to actually care. I know you don't care about your grades, but I need to get at least a B on the final to not screw up my gpa," Ulrich said then looked at the text book again. He looked at the review guide next to him then back at the book.

"Alright already, hit me," Odd said then looked over at him. Ulrich scanned the study guide for a question, then looked closer at it to see if it was a good one.

"What does VE day stand for?" Ulrich asked.

"Victory in Europe, end of world war two, give me a hard one," Odd said then sat up.

"Who coined the phrase, blood sweat and tears?" Ulrich asked.

"Churchill, give me a hard one," Odd said.

"What is the name for D-day?"

"Operation Overlord, Ulrich if this is the test, I'm acing it, give me a hard one," Odd said to him.

"You normally bitch at me for giving you a hard one," Ulrich said then scanned the sheets. Once he found a hard one he said, "What percent of European non-jews helped..."

"Less than half a percent," Odd said then laughed, "You call that a hard one?"

"Fine, you read it then," Ulrich said then threw the book at Odd who caught it then caught the review guide.

"What was the turning point of the war in Europe, and the war in the pacific?" Odd asked.

"Battle of Stalingrad in Europe, and I think Midway," Ulrich said.

"What are you so worried about, this test is easy, stop stressing over it. Your daddy bought you a car and you're afraid he'll take it away if you don't keep up what your doing," Odd said then closed the book. Ulrich nodded to agree history was his better subject. Science and math is where he needed to study.

"So, have you and Yumi gotten closer yet?" Odd asked.

"Very, in fact we could have. But I decided it wasn't a good time," Ulrich said then leaned against the wall.

"Wait, you passed up sex?" Odd asked. Ulrich nodded as if he regretted shortly afterward, "How you taken it?"

"Where did you and Aelita first do it?" Ulrich asked.

"In her room, why?" Odd asked.

"See, Yumi and I could've done it right here, but it was just a little, I don't know," Ulrich said then banged the back of his head against the wall.

"I understand, too sudden, you panicked, probably came up with the wonderful excuse of not wanting your first time to be so dull. A dorm room isn't exactly romantic," Odd said sarcastically, then looked at Ulrich.

"I hit it right on the money didn't I?"

"Sadly," Ulrich said then sighed.

"Did she get all pissed and leave?" Odd asked.

"No, not at all. She understood, agreed, and then we did a little sixty nine," Ulrich said then smiled. Odd chucked then shook his head.

"So, how's the love life right now?" Ulrich asked.

"You know," Odd said.

"Still regretting it?" Ulrich asked.

"Maybe all we needed was a little time off you know. There were a few times I really think sex wasn't necessary to keep our relationship flowing. It made it flow faster, but I think we hit level five rapids," Odd said then looked at his bed.

"What level are you guys at now?" Ulrich asked, wanting Odd to continued his metaphor

"I can't even find the river anymore. I miss her, I really do. But I feel like I'd be wasting my time if I told her that," Odd said.

"No you wouldn't, she'd take you back if you took her. She's crying every night, calling you all the time. Leaving notes in your locker, what else more do you need to be convinced?" Ulrich asked. Odd looked at his bed then at Ulrich again.

"Should I do it, right now?" Odd asked.

"Be my guest," Ulrich said then gestured toward the door. Odd got up off his bed then opened the door and closed it behind him. Ulrich pulled out his cell phone and used speed dial to call Yumi. She picked it up only after two rings.

"Yeah?" Yumi asked.

"Odd's on the move to Aelita's door. He finally cracked," Ulrich said with a smile.

"Finally," Yumi said then jumped with joy.

* * *

Odd tried working on his speech to Aelita on the way to her room. As he slowly walked up the stairs he tried to convince himself to turn back, but couldn't. Instead he pepped himself up for the event.

"Hey Aelita, look, um, I don't know how to say this, but I want you back," Odd said to himself when he was ten feet outside of her door. "Aelita, I love you, and I'm sorry. That'll work."

Odd finally arrived at her door after the walk from the floor below that seemed to take hours. He pulled his hand up to knock, but saw her door was cracked open just a little. He pushed it open a little and saw Jeremie on her bed sitting down with Aelita next to him.

"...the final should be easy, it's history, not even Odd could fail that class," Jeremie said then looked over to her.

"I don't know, he won't let me tutor him, so I don't know how well he'll do," Aelita said then sighed.

"Look, all we have is the finals this week, and Saturday is Winter Formal. I was kind of wondering," Jeremie started, immediately catching Aelita's attention.

"Wondering what?" Aelita asked, though it was obvious.

"If you'd...go with me. I know Odd and everything, but if nothing turns up, I'd like to go with you," Jeremie said then smiled at her the best he could without looking creepy.

"Please say no...please say no...please say no," Odd chanted to himself.

"Sure," Aelita said then smiled back, "I'd be honored."

"She's actually over me," Odd said to himself then walked away from her door.

"I know you have your fingers crossed for Odd, but I'll try," Jeremie said then stood up.

"It's not a date, it's just an event," Aelita said. Jeremie nodded in agreement then left her room to go back to his. He looked down the hall and saw the doors to the stairs swinging shut. He shrugged then walked to the stairs, then to his room where Milly was.

"We are set for Winter Formal," Jeremie said then sat on his computer chair. Milly flipped a page of her magazine then placed it on her lap.

"She said yes, you're doing better than I thought," Milly said then closed the magazine then placed it on Jeremie's bed. She stood up from the bed then walked over to Jeremie with an extended hand.

"Thanks Milly," Jeremie said then shook it, "Why did you help me?"

"I don't know, I'm just too nice for my own good," Milly said then looked at his smile. Over the last few weeks that smile was becoming a regular part of her day. Her constant explaining of how to do this or that had become what she planned and orchestrated every study hall. She couldn't believe she had let Jeremie consume her time. But she had to admit after the few weeks with getting to know him had become fun.

"Go live happily ever after," Milly said then took her magazine and walked to his door. She closed it slowly behind her, wanting to say one more thing, but couldn't do it. Slowly she walked back to her room where Tamiya was already getting her dressed prepared for formal.

"Someone asked you?" Milly asked as she closed their door behind her.

"No, I"m just going, and if a hot guy wants to ask me then at least I'll look nice," Tamiya said then fluffed up the bottom of the dress a little. "Are you going?"

"What's the point, no one's going to ask me, per usual, and no one will ask me to dance if I go, per usual," Milly said then sat on her bed.

"Are you okay?" Tamiya asked.

"Yeah, why?" Milly asked because she couldn't figure out why she came across as not being okay.

"Normally you don't care about that, you just go for the hell of it most of the time," Tamiya said then finished messing with her dress.

"Just don't feel like it," Milly said.

"Is Jeremie going with Aelita?" Tamiya asked. Milly nodded, her expression changing a little, but Tamiya noticed.

"He got her, my mission's a success," Milly said unenthusiastically.

"You have to be kidding me," Tamiya started then walked over to Milly and crouched down to looked at her face, "Jeremie's been growing on you."

"What?" Milly asked.

"Face it, you've been as personal with Jeremie as you can get for two months and you can honestly say you don't kind of like him now?" Tamiya asked.

"He's okay, but I wouldn't...date him," Milly said then rolled over.

"Just listen to how much your stuttering. Do I smell a little jealousy?" Tamiya asked.

"What is there to be jealous of?" Milly asked without looking at her.

"Your right, Jeremie is just another loser with a big iq, weird glasses, bad posture, and looks like his mother dresses him. But wait, that was two months ago. Now he wears contacts, walks perfect, and dresses nicely, but he still has the iq. Face it Milly, Jeremie was a gentleman, and you turned him into an attractive gentleman and you're scared he'll get away from you," Tamiya said then sat down next to Milly.

"What if he messes up and you're not around, maybe you should go to formal, for safety reasons," Tamiya said to convince her to go. Milly sat up on her bed then looked over her wardrobe. She walked over to it and opened it up to looked at the dress she bought but had never worn.

"You'll look great," Tamiya said just to reassure her.

* * *

Finals were finally over with and first semester was officially behind them. Yumi finished saying goodbye to her family when Ulrich pulled into their driveway. She waved them a final goodbye in the middle of her fathers sex lecture, the sound of the screen door closing cutting him off. She picked up the bottom of her dress and sat in the passenger seat, leaned over the center consol and kissed, then buckled herself in.

It's amazing how every dance at high school is exactly the same thing. Same music, same people, same exact event with a different name. Either way the students still treated as an excuse to have fun. Ulrich and Yumi danced, or Yumi danced while Ulrich kind of watched her since dancing wasn't his best trait. Odd didn't show at all, Aelita showed up with Jeremie.

Half way through the dance a slow song was playing so everyone decided to stand up cuddle. Yumi latched onto Ulrich and Aelita did the same with Jeremie but not quite the same way. Their chests weren't touching, indicating to everyone this was a last minute agreement to not look like a loser at a dance. Jeremie decided to get a little bold so started to lean. Aelita was into the moment enough to allow this and answer. They kissed, then just looked at each other.

"Anything?" Jeremie asked a little disappointed.

"What do you mean?" Aelita asked, talking louder to speak over the music.

"Did you feel anything, emotions, or was that an empty kiss?" Jeremie asked.

"It was just a kiss," Aelita said the let her hands drop from his shoulders, "Did you feel anything?" Aelita asked, hoping the feeling was at least mutual.

"Nothing," Jeremie said then let his hands slid off her hips. He smiled at her then leaned down and kissed her on the cheek, "Sorry about this, but there's someone else I want to dance with."

"I understand," Aelita said then smiled. Jeremie nodded then started to go and look for someone. Aelita looked at her feet and realized she was standing alone in the middle of the dance floor during a slow song. She sighed then decided to leave the floor and sit in one of the chairs against the wall. Once the song ended Yumi saw her sitting alone so her and Ulrich walked over to see what was going on.

"Where'd Jeremie go?" Ulrich asked, trying to find him in the crowed.

"He went to dance with someone else, apparently he's finally gotten over me," Aelita said with a smile, "Finally moving on."

"Why aren't you here with Odd, he talked to you right?" Yumi asked.

"No, not a word," Aelita said then looked at them, "What don't I know?"

"Odd cracked and went to your room on Wednesday," Ulrich said then sat next to her, "I guess he never showed up."

"Or he overheard Jeremie asking me out and me agreeing. What was he going to tell me?" Aelita asked.

"I'm pretty sure his intent was to rekindle the relationship," Yumi said then patted her shoulder, "He's probably in his room."

Without another word Aelita left her seat and jogged out of the gym. The ground was still covered in snow but Jim was kind enough to plow a path for the students. Ulrich and Yumi smiled as another slow song started to play. Yumi and Ulrich cuddled again and just swayed with the music.

"That's the third slow song in the last twenty minutes, it's torturing me," Milly said as she sat on the chair next to Tamiya.

"It's not that bad, and it's not like you didn't slow dance with Ulrich that one time," Tamiya said to make it seem like she had some hope.

"That was a sympathy date, and since then nothing. Not one invite, and not one accepted offer. Maybe I should go gay," Milly said with a sigh.

"Good luck with that, but maybe you should look up," Tamiya said then pointed at someone walking toward them. Milly looked up and saw Jeremie standing next to her with an extended hand. She looked at him, catching the glimpse in his eye that was asking for a dance.

"Jeremie, where's Aelita?" Milly asked.

"Don't worry about her, I know you want to dance," Jeremie said then leaned his hand further. Milly smiled then took his hand and got up off her seat with Jeremie's help. She was guided through the crowd by Jeremie who eventually turned around and wrapped his arms around her hips and moved close enough so Milly could lock herself around his neck.

"So, what happened?" Milly asked.

"Nothing really, just a few dances, and then a lame kiss," Jeremie said.

"You kissed her?" Milly asked as if she dreaded that thought. A kiss at a dance had led her to believe it sealed the deal of happily ever after from every chesses movie she'd seen.

"It was just a kiss. After I kissed her, I realized she wasn't who I wanted anymore," Jeremie said then waited for her to ask a question.

"Who do you want now, don't tell me we have to start over again?" Milly asked a little annoyed. If that was the case she could spend more time with him. Jeremie smiled then leaned closer to her face till their noses were touching.

"Why start over when I'm holding her right now," Jeremie asked. Milly froze then felt the need to close her eyes. Jeremie did the same and a moment later lip to lip contact was established. He couldn't explain it, but he knew it was there. Something sparked, and he had a feeling Milly felt it to.

Their lips parts slowly, and Milly felt cold without his lips there. Not even three seconds later she kissed him again, harder and more passionately than they just had. Jeremie tightened his grip on her, and she was almost strangling him. They were chest to chest, tongue to tongue, in the center of the gym with a few people giggling.

"Did you feel anything?" Jeremie asked with a smile once she stopped to breathe. To answer the question she simply started to kiss him again.

* * *

Aelita reached the second floor of the dorms and started to run without her heels. She knew she hated heels but heels were the only way to keep the dress from dragging. But right then Odd was more important than a dress. Somehow that door was the closest it had ever been. She reached it in less than ten seconds and stopped to take a quick breath. Then she heard music from inside the room.

Aelita placed her ear on the door and listened carefully. It was their song. They called it their song because that song was playing on the radio the first time they kissed. The first time they said they loved each other. Aelita felt her heart rate settle from hearing that song, but recently all that song did was make her cry. Right now she was smiling, because for once even if he didn't know, they were listening to it together.

It took her a minute into the song to knock on the door. She heard the volume decrease and movement come from within the room. A moment later the door opened and Odd looked at her. He was fully dressed like every guy in the gym in pants, a dress shirt and tie.

"Hi Odd," Aelita said with a smile. Odd didn't slam the door in her face like he had done multiple times. He couldn't bring himself to do it. Instead he stepped back into his room and left the door open as if to say, 'come in if you want to.'

Aelita stepped into the room and closed his door behind her and sat next to him on the bed. Odd looked over at her, then back at his feet.

"You look...nice," Odd said, trying to force himself to not compliment her, but couldn't help it. Beautiful is what he wanted to say, but Aelita knew he was still trying to play hard to get.

"You're dressed but you're not downstairs?" Aelita asked.

"In case I changed my mind," Odd said.

"Playing our song," Aelita said then stood up and walked over to his stereo. She pressed back and the song started over. She walked over to the lights of the room and turned them off. She extended her hand out and smiled at him.

"Care to dance?" Aelita asked. Their song was a slow song, a softly sung song on mainly piano. Odd shrugged then stood up, and did the usual thing that applied with slow dancing.

"Why aren't you with Jeremie, you went with him right?" Odd asked which answered one of Aelita's questions.

"I did, but not because I liked him. Sympathy date, he's been nice to me, hasn't been hitting on me. It was just a friend outing. Turns out he's over me, and he's moving on to someone else believe it or not," Aelita said then rested her head on Odd's shoulder.

"Why are you here?" Odd asked.

"Because, I heard you overheard Jeremie asked me out, which prevented you from talking to me. You should have listened longer, I only agreed because I had my hopes up for you, but my doubts as well. Odd, I know why you were going to my room, and before you say that it wasn't true, I just want to say I'm sorry again."

Odd held her tighter, and Aelita felt a shiver run down his spine. Was he crying? Aelita looked up at him and saw him move his face away. He was crying. Aelita hugged him tighter then heard him start to talk.

"I'm sorry I've been such a dick," Odd said then took a deep breath, "I'm just as guilty for us for not allowing you to apologize. I'm sorry too. All I want is you back, but I felt like I'd be setting myself up for the same thing over and over again, it wasn't the first time you've accused me," Odd said.

"I know, and I"m sorry," Aelita then looked at his face and tried to find his eyes. After moment he faced her and Aelita smiled, "I promise I'll always let you explain yourself. What do I have to do to prove it?" Aelita asked.

"Nothing," Odd said then kissed her. Aelita kissed back hard and forced him back to his bed. Their song was in the final chorus, the piano was started to get quieter. The chorus ended and the piano finished the song.

* * *

Two and a half hours later the dance ended and Ulrich drove Yumi to her empty house. Her family was gone, each person having something better to do that be at home. Hiroki had a sleep over, Mrs. Ishiyama had a ladies night out and wouldn't be home till early morning, and Mr. Ishiyama was pulled in for work at the last minute. The house was all theirs again.

"Want to go to my room?" Yumi asked after she finished reading her fathers note. Ulrich nodded and they made their way to her room. They closed the door behind them and collapsed onto her futon.

"What do you want to do? Thing are going to be a little repetitive till pro," Yumi said with a smile.

"I don't know, have we really done everything we can do without having sex?" Ulrich asked. Yumi began to think then looked around her room for the slightest inspiration. Clock, backpack, doorknob, bathroom, bathtub...Yumi had an idea.

"Did you get sweaty during the dance?" Yumi asked.

"A little, why?" Ulrich asked.

"Maybe we should get cleaned off," Yumi said with a grin then looked at her bathtub. Ulrich had seen the tub several time and always imagined them taking a bath together. Yumi stood up and walked to the bathroom. Slowly and as tempting as she could get she pushed the straps of her dress of her shoulders, making it fall to her ankles.

"Care to join me?" Yumi asked with the sexiest smile she could manage. Ulrich quickly got up off her bed and walked into the bathroom. Yumi pushed the door shut and reached over and started to fill the tub with warm water. She tested the water with her hand then placed the drain cap on to lit it fill to the brim.

Yumi helped Ulrich with his tie then started to unbutton his shirt slowly, taking her time with each button. She slid the shirt off his shoulders then waited for him to finish taking it off. Once that was removed she pulled his undershirt up and off, then undid his belt. The entire time doing so slowly to allow the tub to fill. His pants hit the floor, and soon the water was half way up.

Ulrich embraced Yumi and reached around her back with only his right hand to unhook the bra. It came off in two tries, and fell to the floor next to her dress. Yumi's panties hit the floor next to them, and Ulrich's boxers did the same. Yumi reached over and turned the water off and ran her hand across the surface of the water. The temperature was lovely, so she stepped in the tub and sank into it. Ulrich stepped in after her, then sat next to her.

Yumi dove in the water then came back up with soaking wet hair. Ulrich couldn't help but stare at her. She looked incredibly sexy wet. Yumi smiled at his reaction then straddled him, resting her hands on his shoulders and using that as leverage to press her lips harder. Ulrich figured his hands needed to do something so started to glide his hands up the curves of Yumi's sides all the way to her chest. He began to fondle both breasts, making Yumi sigh with pleasure.

"It feels better wet," Yumi said then kissed him again. Ulrich stopped fondling with his right hand and slid his hand down her stomach till he reached his goal. He rubbed the outside a little, making her kissing deepen, then slid a finger in and made her moan.

"Whoa, calm down," Yumi said then reached her hand down and rubbed him. Ulrich hadn't even noticed it was saying hello. Ulrich fingers her faster and Yumi rubbed more.

"Want to know something Ulrich?" Yumi asked, and receive a nod in reply. "I can hold my breathe for a little over a minute." Ulrich immediately knew what that meant and noticed Yumi shifting her body to go underwater.

* * *

They sat in the bath longer than they thought they would, over and hour, so exited then wrapped themselves in towels. Once they were dry they crawled into Yumi's bed a little tired from the 'diving' and just stared in each others eyes smiling.

"You should...leave soon," Yumi slowly through her exhaustion.

"I know," Ulrich said, his eyes getting heavy.

When they woke up, it was the sound of the front door closing.


	10. Promise Ring

**_For now on, I'm going to be doing something fun with the icon on my profile. Every week I'll post a new picture from something(Anime, movie, cartoon...) and the first person to PM me and say what it is gets to know my outline for the next chapter of any of my incompleted CL stories(Not So Fast, Timeline, Love is more than enough, Ten Years Later). If you just can't wait, play the game._**

**_

* * *

_**

It had been a long week since Yumi and Ulrich fell asleep when they shouldn't have. The longest week of Yumi's life. She hadn't talked about the experience much, but Aelita was forcing it out of her little by little.

"I still can't believe you dumb asses fell asleep," Aelita said with a laugh.

"It isn't funny!" Yumi shouted at her, making her back off immediately.

"Sorry, but you have to admit," Aelita said, trying to imply their stupidity and bad luck without actually saying it.

"Do you have any idea how scary that is? Your dad comes home and finds you and your boyfriend naked in your bed. If I wasn't holding my dad back while covering with a blanket who's knows what would have happened," Yumi said, still terrified by just thinking about that.

"Look, I don't have a dad, so I can't imagine. Tough luck huh," Aelita said, just realizing the relationship advantage she had over Yumi.

"Fuck you," Yumi said while shaking her head, "Of course my dad thinks we had sex."

"Who wouldn't," Aelita said.

"My mom came home about a minute later, and managed to give Ulrich and I some time to get dressed. Ulrich's still has a week left on his suspension and I'm not allowed to have him at the house unless they're home. We can't be in my room. I just lost all of my parental trust in one swoop."

"Did you and Ulrich have sex, forgot to ask about that," Aelita said.

"No, we're waiting till prom," Yumi said then fell back onto her bed.

"Prom?" Aelita asked. Yumi nodded, and Aelita just sat there and chuckled. "That's pretty generic."

"It's romantic enough for me," Yumi said, making Aelita smile and fall next to her.

"Nervous about it?" Aelita asked.

"A little jittery, but in all honesty, no," Yumi said with a smile.

"What's the jittery part?"

"Like you said, it hurts like hell, not looking forward to that. But you said once you're adjusted to it, it's just pleasure, right?" Yumi asked. Aelita just kind of shrugged.

"After like five sessions. But every girl is different. I will say this, perhaps if Odd lasted longer the first time, I might have managed to get some pleasure out of it," Aelita said with a laugh. Odd rarely lasted more than fifteen minutes.

"So, if Ulrich can manage I might be able to get pleasure the first time around if it goes on long enough to get adjusted to it?" Yumi asked, and received a nod in reply.

"But since you're both virgins, I wouldn't bet money on that happening. So, what happened after Ulrich left your house?"

"My dad was yelling and screaming at my irresponsibility. Then I told him, we didn't have sex. He didn't believe me, and my mom tried to believe me, but the evidence was pretty extreme."

"But wait, you told me you did convince them, right?" Aelita asked. Yumi nodded and sighed at another bad experience from that week.

"How?" Aelita asked.

"Just think about it?" Yumi asked. Aelita said there, trying to think of something that could prove a womans virginity. Only one thing came to mind.

"No way," Aelita said, sitting up quickly.

"Unfortunately."

* * *

_**The Night of the incident...**_

The front door closed downstairs loudly, instantly shaking them both awake. They looked at each other then looked at the clock. Two in the morning.

"Fuck, we fell asleep," Yumi said then stood up, realizing she was still naked. She looked for her clothes, but didn't see them. They were still in the bathroom.

"Yumi!" Mr. Ishiyama shouted from downstairs.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," Yumi said quickly while trying to find her clothes, Ulrich doing the same.

"The bathroom," Ulrich said then grabbed a bed sheet and started to jog. They heard hasty footsteps from the stairs and a moment later Mr. Ishiyama burst into the room. Talk about awkward, Yumi standing up with nothing but a blanket, and Ulrich in a hurry to hide, but caught red handed.

"You son of a bitch!" Mr. Ishiyama shouted then started to b line toward Ulrich who stepped back, as Yumi jumped in front of her father. With only one free hand to push him back, the other holding the blanket over her body, she tried her best to restrain him.

"Dad, we didn't do anything!" Yumi shouted at him.

"Don't pull that nothing shit on me!" Mr. Ishiyama shouted as he tried to get close enough to Ulrich to hit him.

"She's telling the truth sir, we didn't do what you think we did," Ulrich said in his defense.

"Likely story, two in the morning, naked in my daughters bed! Don't take me for a dumb ass."

"Will you just listen!" Yumi shouted.

"No!" He shouted back. Another door shut downstairs as Yumi protected Ulrich. Mrs. Ishiyama ran upstairs and looked into the room.

"Takeo, what the hell is going on?" Mrs. Ishiyama asked.

"What the hell does it look like?" Mr. Ishiyama asked then directed her view toward Yumi and Ulrich. Naked of course, using what they could to cover.

"Will you calm the hell down," Mrs. Ishiyama said.

"I caught them in the act, I'm not calming..." Mr. Ishiyama said.

"Calm the fuck down!" Mrs. Ishiyama shouted, stepping between Yumi and her father. Mr. Ishiyama took a deep breath then relaxed a little.

"Takeo, go downstairs now. Ulrich, get dressed , Yumi do the same," Mrs. Ishiyama said, immediately taking control of the situation. Mr. Ishiyama left the room in a fit while Ulrich and Yumi walked into the bathroom.

"Uh uh, separate rooms young lady, if your clothes are in there, get them and change in here," Mrs. Ishiyama said while tapping her foot. Yumi and Ulrich stepped into the bathroom, and managed a small kiss before Yumi left with a , "I'm so sorry."

When they were done getting dressed the two were placed on the couch, and Mr. Ishiyama called the school to tell them where Ulrich was. After about ten minutes Ulrich drove back to the school where Jim was waiting for him so he could talk to Delmas about his punishment for being off campus so late. Ten days of suspension for being being past curfew so late.

"Do you have any idea how irresponsible it is for someone your age to be having sex!?" Mr. Ishiyama asked/shouted at Yumi.

"We didn't have sex, I swear. It all seemed suspicious, but nothing happened," Yumi said to defend her and Ulrich. She was just amazed Ulrich got away unscathed.

"Yumi, I want to believe you, I really do, but the evidence is overwhelming."

"Exactly, and you can't prove it to me that you haven't had sex," Mr. Ishiyama said then crossed his arms.

Yumi dropped her head to her knees for a way to save some parental trust. Like he said, she couldn't prove she was still a virgin...or could she. Then she realized, she could.

"Actually, dad, I can prove it," Yumi said then looked at her mother.

"Yumi, you're not proposing that, are you?" Mrs. Ishiyama asked. The girls told Mr. Ishiyama what it was, and they agreed to give her a chance to prove it.

* * *

Yumi was sitting in the doctors office waiting for her name to be called. Her mom sat next to her reading a magazine with an incredible article on who really talks more, men or women.

"Wow," Mrs. Ishiyama said then nudged Yumi.

"What mom?" Yumi asked, still embarrassed to be there. She hadn't been to the doctors in about five months, but now she was showing up a month early.

"Look at this, studies show, men and women talk about the same on average. Figured we won by miles, guess not," She said then stuck her nose back into the magazine.

"Mom, Ulrich and I did not have sex," Yumi said to clear up that fact once more. It'd been three days since that adventure, and they still weren't convinced.

"For what it's worth, I normally trust you, but, naked?" Mrs. Ishiyama asked.

"That doesn't mean we had sex mom. We took a bath, we dried off, then we fell asleep still naked. Purely coincidental," Yumi said then placed her elbow on the arm rest and rested her head on her hand.

"Have you and Ulrich ever had sex?" Mrs. Ishiyama asked.

"No," Yumi said, looking her mother straight in the eye while she answered.

"Figured you would have by now. You two have been dating for over three and a half years. The only thing I ask, is always wear a condom, and don't let your father find out about it. Other than that, I really can't stop you," Mrs. Ishiyama said, being a lot more understanding than her husband.

"How old were you mom?" Yumi asked.

"My first time?" She asked. Yumi nodded, and waited, "Hmm, let's see. Sixteen or fifteen, around there. I stopped for a few years, met your father, got married. I only know two people who married their first. And quite frankly, between you and me, those marriages are stronger. To them, nothing is better than each other, because there's no comparison for obvious and apparent reasons."

"Yumi Ishiyama," The woman at the desk called out. Yumi sighed and stood up, then looked back at her mother.

"For the last time mom, I've never had sex," Yumi said to her.

"I believe you, but it's your father you're trying to convince, not me," Mrs. Ishiyama said. After that little talk she believed her. But if she had nothing to hide, then this should only take ten minutes.

"Besides, it was your idea," Mrs. Ishiyama said with a shrug.

"I'm trying to get some of dad's pressure off of Ulrich. Maybe if I have confirmed proof we aren't doing anything bad then maybe... I don't know," Yumi said then walked into the next room with her hands in her pockets. Even when it was just another check up, Yumi still didn't like the gynecologist.

* * *

_**Present time...**_

"I can't believe your dad made you go to the gynecologist," Aelita said while shaking her head.

"He didn't make me. I offered to give him proof that Ulrich hasn't penetrated me. In the end, I'm actually glad I went," Yumi said then leaned against the wall while sitting on the bed.

"Why?" Aelita asked.

"For one, I'm a confirmed virgin, and two, she had some really good advice. Put my situation into some real prospective."

"The doctor?" Aelita asked. Yumi nodded then sighed while just thinking about the last week. Ulrich would be back at school in a week while he spent the entire week with Jim in the library during school hours, and then in his room after school. No friends in the in school suspension, and he eats lunch in the office.

"Funny, you and Ulrich are planning on having sex on a certain date, while Odd and I are trying to not have sex," Aelita said with a small shrug.

"Wait, since last week you guys haven't done it?" Yumi asked. Aelita shook her head.

"The thing was, sex was our addiction and this is a test to see if we can break that addiction," Aelita said with a slight smile. It was only slight because she thought it was a good idea, but hadn't had an orgasm in months.

"Let me guess, trying to see if your relationship can be lasting without gettong physical?" Yumi asked, and received a nod.

"It'll be a struggle, but I want it to work. Maybe in a few months, it'll be just some fun at the end," Aelita said with a shrug.

"So, what did that gynecologist say to you?"

"Well..."

* * *

_**Back at the doctors...**_

Yumi changed into her paper gown and was already sitting on the table. She didn't want to be there, but now that she was she knew it was best to stop complaining and get it over with. The doctor walked in with a clipboard while reading the information. She was a young blond doctor with reading glasses that were currently in front of her eyes, but could hang down from the chain around her neck. Pens were in her jacket pocket, and she seemed younger than most doctors Yumi had been treated by. If she had to guess, she'd say mid/late twenties.

"Yumi huh, nice name, Japanese?" She asked. Yumi tried to find her name tag, but she couldn't keep in focus long enough before she'd move.

"Yeah, both parents. Raised here though," Yumi answered then drummed her fingers on her knees.

"I'm Dr. Monroe, so, anything new or just a checkup?" She asked.

"Two things actually. Check up yes, but also...kind of hard to explain," Yumi said while trying to say it without saying it.

"Let me guess, your dad caught you and your boyfriend being intimate and thinks you had sex, and now your here to prove your innocence, quite literally?" She asked, then placed the clipboard on the counter.

"Is that common?" Yumi asked, since that was too good for a guess.

"More than you think. I get about two of you a month," Dr. Monroe said then pulled the legs props from the table then took off her glasses. "Prop them up, lets have a look."

Yumi sighed and leaned her back against the table then propped her legs up. Dr. Monroe placed the white curtain on Yumi's knees to cover then aimed the light down to see. She slapped on a pair of gloves then started her job.

"No evidence of forced penetration. No stretching. Healthy, and pure," She said after about five minutes. She did the parts of the procedure then threw the gloves away and let Yumi put her legs back down.

"I'll write the report, and on the line where it says, comments, I'll write virgin for you," Dr. Monroe said then stretched. Yumi looked at her hands in the air and saw a wedding band.

"You're married?" Yumi asked.

"Seven months," Dr. Monroe said with a smile then showed her the rings. The engagement ring was decent, and the wedding band matched the color.

"Was your husband your first?" Yumi asked.

"Nope," She said casually then rolled her chair over to the clipboard and started to write.

"What number?" Yumi asked.

"Fifth," She answered, as casually as the previous question.

"Does that bug you a little bit?" Yumi asked.

"Not really no. Sex is sex in the end," Dr. Monroe said then put the pen down, "But it's not like I married Mr. Monroe because he was the best I'd ever had."

"Why then?" Yumi asked.

"Because, I love him, that's makes the choice pretty simple. Look kid, when your my age, sex is just sex. Everyone has it, everyone enjoys it, but women choose to not let men know we like it more than they do. We'd lose leverage that way." Yumi smiled then looked at her knees.

"So, you and your boyfriend thinking about having sex?" Dr. Monroe asked.

"Yeah, we have a date planned and everything," Yumi answered, making her laugh, "What?"

"Let me guess, hotel after prom?" Dr. Monroe asked slowly using a sexy tone to make fun of it further.

"Is it really that predictable?" Yumi asked.

"Don't get doped okay. You're a sweet, smart girl, be a shame to have your boyfriend wait till prom to get laid, then he just dumps you. Happens a lot sweet heart."

"Ulrich wouldn't do that. He's a..."

"Gentleman?" Dr. Monroe asked, "Look Yumi, now matter how much of a gentleman a guy seems. Even gentleman have dicks. When it comes to most high school boys, they are what they have."

"Dicks?" Yumi asked. Dr. Monroe answered with a nod.

"How old were you?" Yumi asked.

"Younger than you," She answered.

"Sixteen?"

"Lower."

"Fifteen?"

"Lower," Dr. Monroe said with a laugh.

"Fourteen?" Yumi asked shocked.

"One more," She answered.

"No way. Thirteen years old. Why?" She asked.

"Seemed like fun at the time. Nothing better to do," Dr. Monroe said with a shrug, "The jr. high slut became a doctor, go figure."

"Was it at least romantic?" Yumi asked.

"Please, a thirteen year old boy wouldn't know romantic if it was written on a brick then thrown at his crotch. We got bored, looking for something to do. Next thing you know, I'm crying from guilt. Believe it or not, I had a promise ring."

"A few of my friends have those," Yumi said with a smile. Her dad never gave her one. Yumi ended up accidentally breaking most promises, guess her dad didn't want to jinx it.

"The promise rings never work. What do teen-aged girls do to get their way. Piss off their dads. What's a better way to piss them off?" Dr. Monroe asked sarcastically, "So many decent virginities lost in rebellion gone wrong. How long have you been dating, Ulrich was it?"

"Yeah, three and a half years," Yumi answered.

"Wow," She answered, "I haven't even known my husband for that long. Good job, I'm impressed. If the guy's been waiting for that long, he might be in for more than the sex. Hold on to him, sounds like he's in it for the long haul."

"Marriage?" Yumi asked.

"High school sweet hearts, rare, but not impossible. I thought my high school boy friend was in it for the haul. Humped me, dumped me, that's life."

"Do you regret having sex early?" Yumi asked. She got the insight from Aelita,but she needed it from a woman, not a girl.

"Yes, and no. No in the since I'm glad I got it over with. If you want romantic sex the first time, wait till the honeymoon, not prom. Prom is just an overblown school dance. I'd take it you and him fool around at the very least."

"We go to third every now and then. In fact the day my dad caught us we took a bath together."

"That's some intense atmosphere. Did he pressure you at all to have sex."

"Nope. And if he did, I was excited enough to allow it."

"That's a good sign honey. He's not cutting corners. He's trying to get your heart, before your pussy. He's a catch, do you have picture on you?" Yumi walked over to her stuff and found a picture of Ulrich in her purse. She handed it to Dr. Monroe who looked at it and purred.

"Love the hair, you got tastes. You found the man who'll respect your heart and your body, and he's attractive. My husband's not bad looking but I've dated better looking guys. You date enough assholes, the nice guy with decent looks becomes more and more appealing."

"So, do you think I can trust Ulrich?" Yumi asked.

"Your call, but a high school boy you've dated for that long without the sexual pressure is pretty amazing. Prom is a little cheesy I'll say right now, but I'm sure a guy like him would make it romantic. Rose pedals on the bed is what my husband did to get me. With a vase of lilies on the night stand since I like lilies more."

Since Yumi was close to her stuff she got dressed then took her picture of Ulrich back. She made sure everything was in order then took her copy of the checkup form to show her dad. Yumi grabbed the handle to the door and turned it, slowly pushing the door open.

"One more thing Yumi, try to wait as long as possible. I won't blame you if it's prom, but the longer you wait, the better it is. You date a guy for a month, have sex, and it turns to shit, happens a lot. Wait till you're honeymoon or whatever to make it as magical as possible. Remember, don't let him fuck you, he needs to make love."

Yumi just smiled then left the room, shutting the door behind her.

"I think she'll be okay," Dr. Monroe said to herself.

* * *

_**Back with the girls...**_

"Don't let him fuck you, he needs to make love?" Aelita asked after Yumi finished telling her tale from the doctors. Yumi nodded then stood up off of her bed to stretch.

"She should write a book," Aelita said.

"I know, and for the first time, I'm second thinking prom, but I'm not taking it out of the equation. Maybe something better will come up, or maybe, we'll do it before prom, who knows," Yumi said.

"What about Valentines day, got anything planned?" Aelita asked.

"No, can't do anything at my house," Yumi said with a dole tone.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure Odd leaves you two alone. So, start planning," Aelita said then checked her watch.

"You need to get back?" Yumi asked.

"I should, I'll be cutting curfew kind of close," Aelita said then left the room with Yumi. She put her shoes back on downstairs, and left the house with a goodbye hug. Her parents watched Aelita leave, and then Yumi walk into the kitchen to get a drink.

"Yumi," Mr. Ishiyama said then walked over to her.

"Yeah dad?" Yumi asked.

He stretched out his hand to give her something. Yumi took the item and looked at it. It was a plain silver ring. Yumi held it with her index finger and thumb. After five seconds she realized what it was, and nodded to her dad. She walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs till she reached her room. She closed her door then sat on her bed, placing the cup next to it.

"Now that's ironic," Yumi said then slid the promise ring onto her finger.


	11. Valentine's Day Dessert

It had finally stopped snowing by the time Valentine's day came. Ulrich had been back in school for only a few days, fresh off from his suspension for being caught off campus. When Mr. Ishiyama caught him at the house at two in the morning, and called the school. When the news finally reached his father, Ulrich got a phone call he thought was going to be a lot worse than it was. His father only seemed disappointed in the fact Ulrich hadn't had sex and he still got in trouble. His father couldn't care less so long as Ulrich's grades didn't drop.

The suspension ended just in time for Valentine's day. The snow had stopped falling, and the sky cleared, shining light on the snow waiting to be melted. Spring was well on its way. The younger students at Kadic enjoyed snowball fights the teachers tried to stop, but couldn't have any hope of not getting hit in the crossfire during their attempts. They were mostly targeting Jim of course.

During their free hour Yumi and Ulrich sat in the rec room of the school with Odd and Aelita. Jeremie was normally with them but now that he had a girlfriend outside of the group, he had a slight change of schedule and they all understood.

"I'm just amazed you got busted for no reason," Aelita to Ulrich who shrugged as he sat down next to Yumi and draped his arm around her, pulling her close.

"No, I can't believe I had to resort to going to the gynaecologist to prove it," Yumi said then shook her head about that experience.

"You did what you had to," Odd said then turned his body and fell onto the couch, resting the back of his head on Aelita's lap. Aelita smiled then stroked his hair and looked at Ulrich and Yumi who smiled at how cute they looked.

"Why you two ever broke up, I'll never get," Yumi said as Odd was about to laugh, "What so funny Odd?"

"They're getting bigger, I can't even see her face," Odd said and Aelita turned red the sat up, making Odd's head hit the warm cushion.

"Now he agrees with me, I had to buy new bras last week, he didn't even notice until now," Aelita said then gestured for Odd to move so she could sit back down, "Sit up." Odd got off of her lap then leaned into his seat.

"What do you two have planned for after school?" Odd asked Yumi and Ulrich who looked at each other and shrugged.

"Well, my mom is letting me stay out till seven to my dads dismay, so whatever we do it'll be in the dorm," Yumi said then looked at Aelita.

"That's alright, we have my room," Aelita said then looked at Odd as if say, 'Don't you dare interrupt them for any reason.'

"Well, I need to get my stuff for next hour," Yumi said then sat up.

"I'll walk you," Ulrich said then left with her.

"So, what're are they doing?" Odd asked, and Aelita smiled then kissed him.

"What we did last year," Aelita said then rested her head on his lap and looked up at him.

"She's brave enough to do that?" Odd asked with a chuckle.

"We'll find out, I should of told her how cold it is though," Aelita said then smiled, then kissed her finger and pressed it to Odd's lips since she was too lazy to lean up to do it herself.

* * *

"Again, I'm sorry if you don't like it," Jeremie said to Milly as they walked to his room with his hands over her eyes. 

"I told you it's fine. We've only been dating for a few weeks anyway," Milly said then heard Jeremie opening his door, "But I gotta say, you're good at building the suspense."

"Why thank you," Jeremie said then walked her into his room then placed something on her lap. Milly opened her eyes and saw a teddy bear on her lap, looking up at her. It was small enough to move around, but big enough to properly hug.

"Why were you so worried, I love it," Milly said then hugged the bear to get it out of her system. Milly placed the bear on the bed then stood up and closed Jeremie's door. She placed her back on the door then locked it without looking, looking at Jeremie as he watched from the bed.

Milly slowly walked over to him, then straddled him and placed her elbows on his shoulders. For someone who had never really had a boyfriend, she seemed to really know what she was doing. Jeremie had about the same experience as her, and made it as obvious as possible he was helpless. For some reason, that just made Milly have more fun with him.

"You don't, have to be so nervous you know, I don't bite," Milly said then kissed his neck, then his lips as he kissed back.

"Sorry, but I'm not exactly an expert in this field," Jeremie said then kissed her neck to mimic her, and noticed she seemed to enjoy that, so kissed her collar bone a little lower.

"Neither am I, but at this rate you're well on your way," Milly said then sighed with pleasure at the warmth of his lips to her neck, "Just don't give me a hickey, I'm seeing my parents soon and I'd hate to have to explain that."

"Sorry," Jeremie said then moved back up to her head and smiled, "I'm trying to figure out, when exactly I fell for you."

"A little ironic, I know," Milly said with a shrug then looked at his computer, "Hate to be a buzz kill, but we have work to do."

"Go on," Jeremie said, and Milly kissed him deeply then swung one leg off, then the next and walked over to the computer chair and opened the site. Milly cracked her knuckles then began to typed this weeks updates to help people make the best bet possible.

"So what happened at Yumi's house when Ulrich got suspended?" Milly asked then looked at Jeremie who was leaning against the wall while sitting on his bed.

"Her dad came home, and the two of them fell asleep after taking a bath. From what I know, activities did take place, but not one that would win the bet. The game continues," Jeremie said and Milly nodded then typed the newest news.

"Do you think anything will happen today between them, it is Valentine's day," Milly said, figured that should be added.

"Couldn't get much, but I know they'll be in Ulrich's room, but don't put that down, people who don't have money on today will interrupt them," Jeremie said since the bet had seventy nine people involved now.

"The most popular day is not prom amazingly, it's graduation now," Milly said then looked back at Jeremie who stood up then looked at it himself.

"Prom's in second now, but they said they were waiting for prom after all. People are weird," Milly said then turned the chair around, "Waiting till prom, this isn't a bad movie, someone should tell them that."

"Trust me, they've had their fair share of criticism at the idea, and laughter. Yumi's doctor laughed when she told her that. It's generic, but they seem pretty okay with that," Jeremie said with a shrug.

"And here I am, the freshman dating a junior," Milly said then smiled, "I'll be the only freshman at prom. Thanks for inviting me."

"If it actually happens at prom, we gotta announce it in time," Jeremie said then tapped his laptop.

"You're taking your laptop to a dance, you're such a nerd," Milly said with a laugh then stood up off of the chair then lay down on his bed. Jeremie rested his body over hers, and pressed his lips onto hers.

"But, you're okay for a nerd," Milly said then smiled up at him.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," Jeremie said then kissed her again, asking for a tongue invite that was accepted a moment later. 'For a nerd, he's really good at that,' Milly thought to herself.

'I must really suck at this,' Jeremie was ironically thinking to himself. Suddenly his door knocked.

"Yes?" Jeremie asked, looking up at his door, angry about the interruption.

"Jeremie, can your use your computer real quick, the computer lab is down right now," Aelita said from the other side of the door. She tried to turn the knob, but it was locked, "Why is it locked?"

"One sec," Jeremie said then kissed Milly, "I'll get rid of her," Jeremie said to Milly who nodded then let Jeremie off of her.

Jeremie opened the door and Aelita looked in and saw Milly, suddenly realizing why it was locked.

"Oh, sorry, should I leave?" Aelita asked.

"How long will this take?" Jeremie asked.

"Only a minute, just need to look something up," Aelita said as Odd leaned in the room and waved and Jeremie then saw Milly.

"Wait, you ditched Aelita at the dance to get with Milly?" Odd said, since no one had told him who Jeremie was with. He was just shocked he actually had a girlfriend.

"Hi Odd," Milly said then leaned against the wall. Now the entire school was going to know.

"Hurry up," Jeremie said then sat on his bed. Aelita thanked him then walked over to his computer and sat on the chair.

"Ulrich and Yumi dot net?" Aelita asked, because the page was still up, "What's this?"

"Oh shit!" Jeremie and Milly said at the same time then jumped off of the bed and rolled Aelita away from the desk then covered the screen.

"What was that calender?" Aelita asked then tried looking around them.

"Just borrow my laptop," Jeremie said then handed Aelita the laptop. She tossed it on the bed then placed her hands on her hips. Odd walked in then shut the door, leaning against it and crossing his arms.

"This should be good, what are you not telling us Einstein?" Odd asked. Milly looked at the ground and Jeremie looked at her. They didn't have a choice, they told them about the underground bet.

"You guys are..." Aelita said, then tried her best to find the right words, making Milly and Jeremie gulp "...geniuses if I didn't know about this. Are seventy nine people really involved?" Aelita asked.

"Yeah, everyone bets fifty dollars to get in, and the person who bets the closest to the day they actually do it wins ninety percent of the earnings. I gotta make some profit right?" Milly asked.

"I might have to tell Yumi about this," Aelita said then grinned.

"No, don't," Milly begged, "I'll give you, the interest from the bank. That's anywhere from one to three hundred. Just don't tell anyone."

"I'd like to place a wager myself," Odd said then opened his wallet.

"Odd?" Aelita asked.

"Prom night," Odd said then extend his fifty to Milly.

"Prom night is a ten way split," Milly said.

"It's still more than fifty dollars if that's when it happens. They have that night scheduled," Odd said then let Milly take he money.

"You'll be willing to make a profit at the cost of humiliating your best friend?" Jeremie asked.

"Well, that's nothing compared to the one who made the site to begin with, now is it?" Odd asked Jeremie who looked away shamefully.

"I made a failsafe for the betters. If they don't have sex by the end of the year, the bet is off and everyone gets their money back. But, I still get the interest from the bank. In that case, I'll split that with you Aelita, can we live with that?" Milly asked.

"This is something Sissi would start, I'm really surprised it's you," Aelita said to Milly who shrugged.

"That's why it's a rule you can't tell Sissi. If you do, you lose your money automatically, no refund for that sin," Milly said then looked at the people in the room, "Aelita, what are they doing today, I want to add that."

"Oh, you're going to love this," Aelita said then, told them what was going on in Ulrich's room as they spoke.

* * *

"It's so loud," Yumi said giggling as Ulrich licked his way up her stomach. 

"I don't think the music is covering the noise," Ulrich said then looked at the radio that was playing their favorite songs.

"Why didn't Aelita tell me it's cold, hurry up, my nipples are freezing," Yumi said as Ulrich took a breath then worked his way up to her chest and licked the whipped cream off of her nipples, Yumi trying her best not to laugh because how much it tickled. The warmth of his mouth was comforting when compared to the cold sensation of the dessert.

"Did you get this idea from Aelita?" Ulrich asked, and Yumi nodded.

"Fun huh?" Yumi said then took the bottle of whipped cream and poured it straight into her mouth, then kissed Ulrich to share it. It smear out of their mouths, and dripped onto the bed that was covered by two towels.

"Strawberry?" Ulrich offered to Yumi who smiled then took it. Yumi pulled the stem off then placed half of it in her teeth then leaned toward Ulrich, who bit the other half off.

"I like Valentine's day now," Ulrich said, since the day was always a little dull for him.

"Glad you like it now, get ready, it's cold," Yumi said then shook the can of whipped cream then pushed Ulrich onto his back. She sprayed it straight down his chest and all the way down, giving her a trail to take her time.

"Cold, hurry," Ulrich said, once he discovered Yumi was joking about that part. Yumi didn't go faster, if anything she went slower. But Ulrich had to say it made it that much more better when she got there.

Once the can was empty and the two were satisfied, Ulrich and Yumi finished the strawberries and cleaned up the mess on the towels, whipped cream or other.

"I need to get home and go straight for the shower before my parents notice my shirt is sticking to me, or they get close enough to smell it the cream," Yumi said with a laugh as she gathered the garbage while constantly making the shirt let go of her stomach.

"She could of told you it was cold," Ulrich said with a shrug.

"That's what made it fun," Yumi said then dumped the garbage in the trash can then pulled the bag out, "It'd be a shame if a guest came in and asked about that."

"Good point, oh yeah," Ulrich said then opened his wardrobe. He pulled out a dozen roses then placed then on the bed when Yumi had her back turned, then placed a stuffed penguin next to them.

"Is my shirt sticking noticeable?" Yumi asked then looked at the bed and gasped, "Oh Ulrich," She said then kissed him and picked up the penguin.

"Figured you didn't have a penguin," Ulrich said then smiled.

"Thank you, he's so cute too, with the feet, look at them, they're so big, like clown feet," Yumi said then flicked his right foot.

"It's almost six, if I'm home early, I might gain some trust back," Yumi said then tied the bag so the contents were secret.

"Alright let's go," Ulrich said then took the bag so Yumi could carry her stuff and the gifts. The hallway was empty so they just walked without seeing anyone, and walked down the stairs to the main floor and out to the parking lot.

Milly came out of Jeremie's room down the hall then looked to make sure they left. After a moment she laughed then asked Jeremie, "Whipped cream is really loud, huh?"

* * *

**_If this chapter made you hungry, please say so._**


	12. A Fathers Greatest Fear

From the moment Yumi opened her eyes at the beginning of March, she knew it was going to be a bad day. Her head was throbbing, and she felt nauseated but couldn't throw up. She had a cramp on the right side of her stomach it hurt to do the simplest of actions. Like breathing. On any other day she would have stayed home but she had a test in two classes so needed to come regardless of how she felt.

Ulrich picked her up from her door step like he always did since he got his car and Yumi walked with him to the car as her father watched them from the door. Mr. Ishiyama couldn't trust Ulrich much since winter formal. Almost immediately when they were in the safety of the car, Ulrich noticed Yumi wasn't okay.

"Are you okay, you look a little flushed," Ulrich said then placed his hand on the side of her face turn her head to look at her better. Yumi grabbed her hand and pulled it away and weakly smiled.

"My stomach hurts a little, but I took some antacids so I should be fine by second hour," Yumi said then took a deep breath as Ulrich switched it to reverse and backed out of her driveway. The short drive to Kadic was quiet and Ulrich stopped the car in the parking lot and opened his car door.

March had opened to a series of extremely hot days, or freezing cold. This was the first day the weather was high seventies with no wind chill, and Ulrich liked it for a change. Yumi was in too much pain to care how nice the weather was.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Ulrich asked as Yumi struggled to get out of the car.

"I'm fine seriously, nothing I can't grunt out," Yumi said then closed the door to the car and placed her bag strap over her shoulder.

"Let's meet them for breakfast," Ulrich said then grabbed Yumi's hand and made their way to the cafeteria. Most of the students were outside enjoying the first nice weather since the new year, Milly and Jeremie included as they were sitting under a tree with Milly sitting cross legged with Jeremie laying down, resting his head on her lap.

"I can't help but to say how cute they are," Yumi said to Ulrich as they passed by Milly and Jeremie, "I'll meet you in there," Yumi said then let go of his hand to go talk to Jeremie.

Ulrich walked into the cafeteria and scanned the room for Odd and Aelita who were on the far side sitting alone while going over something for physics.

"Alright Odd, Newton's Third Law," Aelita said then placed his test review on the table.

"For every action there is an equal and opposite reaction," Odd said then took a bite of his toast then looked up and saw Ulrich. He made nod to say hello and looked back at Aelita.

"What does equal and opposite mean?" Aelita asked.

"Reaction pairs, like when you fire a cannon and it juts back. The amount of energy launching the cannon is the same amount that juts it back in the opposite direction."

"Close enough," Aelita said then took a drink from her cup and placed it down, "Where's Yumi."

"Outside talking to Jeremie, studying for the physics test?" Ulrich asked.

"Odd's doing pretty good, he has Newton's laws down. He might get a B," Aelita said then smiled at Odd who stuck his tongue out at her with food still on it, "That's really attractive."

Aelita looked at the door and saw Yumi walked in and noticed that she was walking weird. "Is she okay?"

"She says she has a stomach ache," Ulrich said with a shrug.

"Did she take some antacids?" Aelita asked and Ulrich nodded and Yumi came into ear shot.

"You okay?" Odd asked Yumi who sat down next to Ulrich.

"I'm fine," Yumi said then groaned.

"You don't look fine," Aelita said.

"I am, it's just my stomach, it's killing me," Yumi said then took a breath to try to relieve it a little. It didn't do much.

"Well I hope you feel better before gym, you might want to take a no dress," Aelita said then finished her drink and picked up her tray.

"I got it," Odd said then took both of their trays and Aelita sat down as Odd left the table. The morning bell rang and everyone looked at each other. Ulrich looked over at Yumi who stood up slowly and placed her bag back on her shoulder. Ulrich couldn't walk her to her class first hour since they had classes on opposite sides of the campus.

"I'll see you during free hour okay?" Yumi asked then kissed Ulrich who answered with a nod and began to walk with Odd and Aelita in the opposite direction. Yumi took a deep breath again to get over the stomach ache as she started to walk to her first hour class.

* * *

Yumi arrived at gym in fifth hour limping from the pain in her side, so took a no dress like Aelita suggested she should do. As students played soccer or ran around the track Yumi sat in the bleachers with other kids who decided to skip out on gym today. Aelita was running around the track and came around and stopped at the bleachers for a breather and looked up at Yumi.

"Feeling any better?" Aelita asked as she noticed her shoe was untied. Aelita placed her foot on the first bleacher and began to tie it as Yumi sighed.

"I feel like I was shot in the side," Yumi said then groaned.

"Are you on your period?" Aelita asked.

"If that was the case I'd deal with it like I always do. It's not that, I've had this feeling of wanting to throw up but not being able to. I just want to go home," Yumi said then placed her hands in her face and sighed out her pain. Aelita looked at Yumi with nothing to say that would make her feel better.

"Why don't you just sign out?" Aelita asked.

"Because, I have a test ninth hour and I get half credit even if I was sick. I can't fail a test so early into the quarter," Yumi said then lifted her face up and looked up at Aelita. Aelita opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted by Jim.

"Miss Stones, you can talk to your friends later, you still have two more laps," Jim said then pointed at his watch at his wrist.

"Sorry Jim, see you next hour," Aelita said to Yumi then walked away from the bleachers and began to jog down the track again.

* * *

All Yumi did was bitch and moan during free hour and by ninth the pain was at its peak. Yumi couldn't focus on her test at all, and probably would have been better off staying at home and taking half of full credit than all of a low F. When the final bell rang Yumi looked down at her paper and saw a bunch of scribbles not even she could read and groaned as she walked to the teachers desk and turned it in. The teacher looked at the paper and back up at Yumi.

"You okay, normally you have nice hand writing," the teacher said then looked at the paper then back to Yumi again.

"I just don't feel good but I couldn't stay home because then I'd miss the test," Yumi said sighed.

"If you want to retake it tomorrow, or when ever you feel better, just tell me. I'd hate for you to get a bad grade just because you had one off day," The teacher said then waited for a response.

"I thought you said if we didn't show up and take the test on time we'd get half credit," Yumi said.

"You did take it on time, even if it was painful for you, so I have to admire your commitment. Just take it when you feel better," he said then let Yumi go as she slowly made her way out of the classroom. Ulrich was leaning outside of her door and she looked at him immediately.

"Please, just take me home," Yumi said then grabbed her side as it was aching more. Just the right side however. She couldn't laugh, couch, and sneezing was like getting shot.

"Would you mind if I take you to the hospital?" Ulrich asked.

"Ulrich I'm fine," Yumi said.

"No you're not. It's only gotten worse. I don't think it's just a stomach ache Yumi," Ulrich said then looked at her as she tried to get out of it.

"Alright, but if it's nothing take me home okay," Yumi said and Ulrich nodded and took her hand so she could squeeze it to slightly relieve her pain.

* * *

Yumi sat in the patient room as she waited for the man who checked her condition to come back with some results. Ulrich sat on the chair against the wall as Yumi drummed her fingers on her knees.

"I bet it's nothing," Yumi said as she heard the door open and watched the doctor walk in while reading the results to himself.

"I have good news and bad news. The bad news in that you have appendicitis and you're going to need surgery to remove it. Good news is that you got here early enough to remove it before it ruptures. No one is answering the phone at your house, your parents need to sign the forms to get you into surgery."

"No one ever answers if I'm not there, Ulrich was just worried about me so took me here in case. We'll come back with my parents," Yumi said then sat up.

"Sit down Yumi, is it alright if I just drive to her house and have her parents sign them there, or is there some rule against that?" Ulrich asked.

"There is, but" The doctor said then handed him the form, "Just hurry up kid."

"Thanks," Ulrich said then took out his keys and grabbed the forms and looked at Yumi, "I'll be back soon alright." Yumi nodded and Ulrich left the room and ran down the hall to get out of the building at to his car.

* * *

Ulrich pulled into Yumi's driveway faster than he normally did and ran out of his car without closing the door or killing the motor. He ran up Yumi's walkway and to her porch where he began to knock on the door. Ulrich heard people inside telling each other to get the door, and Ulrich knocked again.

"Hiroki, the door!" Mr. Ishiyama shouted.

"I'm busy!" Hiroki shouted back, though he was just playing games in the room.

"I'll get it," Mrs. Ishiyama said then lowered her book and walked to the door and opened it. She looked at Ulrich confused since he was either dropping Yumi off or picking her up, but she wasn't home yet.

"Ulrich what are you doing here?" Mrs. Ishiyama asked as Mr. Ishiyama entered the frame and saw Ulrich on the porch.

"Yumi isn't home," Mr. Ishiyama said then tried to shut the door. Ulrich caught the door with a loud thud and Mr. Ishiyama looked at him equally offended and surprised.

"Can I help you?" Mr. Ishiyama asked as he took a breath to calm himself.

"Yumi is in the hospital," Ulrich said then extended the forms to him.

"What did you do?" Mr. Ishiyama said then pulled the door open and stepped at Ulrich who stood his ground.

"I did nothing," Ulrich said then gave the forms a little wiggle.

"What happened?" Mrs. Ishiyama asked.

"She was just diagnosed with appendicitis, and she needs to get into surgery," Ulrich said then handed her the consent form.

"How do you know?" Mr. Ishiyama asked.

"I just took her there. Just sign the form so I can get back before her appendix ruptures," Ulrich said then crossed his arms as he waited.

"Takeo, I think he's serious," Mrs. Ishiyama said then walked into the house to find a pen.

"If this is some joke," Mr. Ishiyama said then followed his wife.

"I don't joke with Yumi's life," Ulrich said then waited for them to come back. Mrs. Ishiyama handed Ulrich the form and he ran back to the car as the Ishiyama's looked for their keys to follow him.

* * *

Yumi was successfully placed into surgery while Ulrich and the Ishiyama's sat in the waiting room. After nearly two hours A doctor came out and told them she was perfectly fine and that the surgery went perfect as well. Everyone felt each others sighs of relief as Yumi was wheeled out of the surgery room and into a room to get some sleep.

After watching her for nearly five hours, Mrs. Ishiyama took Hiroki home so he could be ready for school tomorrow as Ulrich and Mr. Ishiyama stayed behind. Mrs. Ishiyama knew the two had plenty to talk about. For the longest time after it was just them and Yumi as she slept, neither said a thing, but would occasionally look up at each other, then at Yumi, then back to the floor.

Mr. Ishiyama since the school year started had been having a panic attack about Yumi. It was her senior year of highschool, and soon she'd be going to college. She'd be leaving to go live by herself. He couldn't see her everyday anymore. He had to accept she was leaving, that she was growing up. Ulrich was part of that fear, and for the longest time he had doubts about how Ulrich would turn out in the end. Something clicked today.

"Any other boyfriend she could have gotten, would have told her it was just a stomach ache," Mr. Ishiyama said then looked up at Ulrich, "You didn't. You took her here, because you were worried about her."

"It was too severe to be normal," Ulrich said then looked at Yumi.

"Ulrich, did you know, a father is more fearful of his daughter finding the right guy instead of the wrong one?" Mr. Ishiyama asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean if a girl finds a wrong guy, she isn't a woman quiet yet. A woman should be able to figure out the difference between right and wrong men. She could have dated the popular kid for the status, or the nerd so she could cheat off of his answers. She could have made a hundred mistakes before she found the right man to complete her life. The man I would love to shake the hand of when she introduces me to him. When she finds the right guy, she's all grown up. It's his job then to take care of her, not her fathers. He has little if any say in her life anymore. And this entire time I was just hoping you were the wrong guy.

"Ulrich, I owe you an apology. You are more than capable of taking care of her. You proved that today. I'm scared of you Ulrich, because I know one day if she doesn't already, she'll love you more than she loves me. But I can't be a man, if I can't let her go. I won't interfere anymore, because I know anything you do with her, is for her best interest. But remember, if you break her heart, I'll break your legs."

"That won't be a problem sir," Ulrich said then reached across the gap. Mr. Ishiyama shook his hand and smiled at him then back at Yumi who still hadn't woken up yet.

"I'll wait downstairs for my wife. I think she'd rather see you first when she wakes up anyway," Mr. Ishiyama said then patted Ulrich's shoulder on the way out of the door. Ulrich just slid his chair closer to Yumi and grabbed her hand as she slowly inhaled and exhaled with a mask over her face. He didn't care how long it took her to wake up, he wasn't going to leave her side until she saw him looking down at her.


	13. Too Far Yet?

**_I have found time again, and the good news is I'll be updating this on Christmas when I mass update all of the CL fics, and that includes uploading one new fic. I'll give you a preview of the fic at the bottom of the page. Meet you at the bottom._**

* * *

Ulrich visited Yumi in the hospital everyday until she was allowed to leave two weeks later. She wasn't walking right for another month however. She needed to walk slowly, slightly hunched even. Coughing was still painful, but sneezing was the biggest bitch of all. A sneeze sounded and felt like a gunshot. And Ulrich noticed she never wore a shirt that showed her navel because she was self conscience about the scar.

By April things were practically normal again, and Yumi was pain free enough to be intimate again. They had kissed and cuddled before then, but it was extra careful since the sensation of an orgasm would give more pain than pleasure. Once she was okay again, it was just pleasure. However, she always kept a long shirt on. So Ulrich wouldn't look at the scar.

Prom tickets came on sale in mid April so Ulrich bought two the day they were available. Prom was only three weeks away now. The year had gone by faster than anyone seemed to notice. Soon she'd be graduating, and soon if things went as planned, she wouldn't be a virgin in three weeks time. She be woman as her mother liked to put it. Her mom called girls who had sex to early, a girls mind stuck in a woman's body. Just because the body is mature, almost never means the mind is. A woman was maturity in body and mind.

"Getting nervous?" Aelita asked Yumi from across the lunch table during their commons. Ulrich was in chem, Odd was history, and Jeremie was excused from gym somewhere else.

"About what?" Yumi asked.

"Prom, it's only three weeks away now. I remember when it was three months away. Seems like it'll be tomorrow almost if the time keeps going this fast," Aelita said and placed her pencil down on top of her literature homework.

"I'm not that nervous. The dance I can handle. The hotel is what I'm shaking about," Yumi said and sighed.

"Wow, you're really scared huh. You've seemed so sure about it for awhile, but now it's right around the corner and you're getting cold feet," Aelita said and stretched her arms over her head.

"Everyone has a story like, 'my first time just happened, and it was great.' Does it being planned make it better. Sometimes a surprise just makes it worthwhile."

"Or completely not worth it," Aelita said and looked at Yumi, "Odd and I just happened, it sucked. Sure I like it now, but at the time, it sucked."

"Really?" Yumi asked.

"Yep, of course that's something I'll never tell Odd, but having a plan works for some people, just happening works for others. I guess it depends on what you want, but you only have one guess. It's either or and it's not like you can have the first time twice. You guess wrong the first time and you'll spend the rest of your life with the, 'it sucked.'"

"I like planning for the most part, but, plans I don't think count for love though. I plan a schedule and things always go wrong."

"Does it going wrong piss you off?" Aelita asked.

"Most times."

"Then I'd hate to say it, but plans aren't for you. Might want to just let it happen. One day the mood is right and you feel it couldn't get better. That's the moment to fuck. Or a honeymoon, either or."

"A honeymoon is a plan though," Yumi said.

"Yeah, but it's one hell of a plan," Aelita said and Yumi shrugged in agreement.

"Still, I'm more excited than anything," Yumi said and looked down at the table, and used her hand to keep her head up.

"I can tell, you sound awfully enthusiastic," Aelita sarcastically and leaned back into the chair.

"Okay, I'm scared," Yumi said honestly and sighed, "And plus, I don't feel comfortable with him seeing me naked now."

"What?" Aelita asked and almost fell back with the chair, "If anything you lost weight in the hospital."

"It's not the weight, it's the scar. It's gross," Yumi said and rubbed his stomach.

"Yumi, guys compare scars, if anything he'll think it's cool and get more horned up," Aelita said and picked up her pencil and twirled it around her fingers. It fell to her book and she picked up and kept twirling again.

"If you've noticed I've only worn long shirts since I got out," Yumi said.

"I've noticed. Your navel ones are tighter and make your tits look bigger, you've been almost flat all month," Aelita said with a smile.

"I don't care anymore, I don't like the scar, it's disgusting," Yumi said and sighed.

"A scar is no different than a bad birthmark," Aelita said, "Odd's is in his inner thigh."

"Really, Ulrich's is in between his shoulder blades. Mine's on my right shoulder, you?"

"Right smack dab, on the pelvis," Aelita answered with a smile.

"No way," Yumi said and giggled.

"Odd is the only one who knows, and if I'm lucky, the only one who ever will," Aelita said and looked at her crotch, then back up quickly.

"So Ulrich won't be grossed out about a scar?" Yumi asked.

"Any guy who eats as much as he does, and I am not, talking about food, I doubt much of anything disgusts him."

"Point well taken," Yumi said and giggled again, which became a laugh that carried over to Aelita's side of the table.

"You would figure a guy who eats as much food as Odd, wouldn't have such a sensitive taste."

"Please stop," Yumi said, getting disgusted.

"I'm not a lesbian or anything but it can't be that bad," Aelita said and Yumi picked up her book and walked away. Aelita watched her leave and shouted, "What did I say this time?!"

---

Milly opened the website with Jeremie and began to see the updates from yesterday. So last time they checked, the betting hadn't changed for nearly month. No new comers. Today she opened it, and saw something that made her almost fall out of the seat.

"Jeremie, we have a hundred betters now!" Milly said and showed him the amount of bets. One hundred on the dot. Five thousand dollar prize for the closest person. Even at a ten way split that was ten times the amount it costs to join the bets.

"Five thousand, and I get ten percent interest. Even if no one wins, I get five hundred," Milly said and smiled to herself, "Life is sweet."

"I guess so, even if you're exploited my friends relationship," Jeremie said with a shrug.

"Who hasn't?" Milly asked and stood up off the chair and fell back onto Jeremie's bed. Jeremie checked the site himself and then went to lie next to her.

"Now what?" Jeremie asked, since it was already after school and neither had any plans. Milly smiled and sat up then rolled over on top of him. She leaned down and kissed him, she breasts rubbing against his chest as they twirled tongues.

Jeremie was catching on as they went along, but for the most part Milly wasn't much more experienced that he. She just watched other people did and tried to mimic it, and she seemed to be good at that. Soon it was coming naturally.

"Jeremie, this is a dumb question since I know the answer, but, are you a virgin?" Milly asked. Jeremie looked up at her, and nodded.

"Yeah," Jeremie said, not very enthused, "You?" Milly froze. Hard question even if the answer was one word.

"Yeah, to be honest, the furthest I've gotten is deep kissing," Milly said, slightly embarrassed. She didn't want to be a slut, but didn't want to be the prude either.

"Can't say I've been further," Jeremie said and shrugged.

"I've sometimes wished that when I'm with my friends, I can actually add something to those kinds of conversations. Like 'last night, Mike was a beast.' 'Really I put Kyle on his back and said just lay back, it's my turn tonight.' Sometimes it really does suck to add nothing to those conversations. 'Milly has a guy even felt you up?' 'I doubt it she's even had a tongue in her mouth.'"

Jeremie laughed and Milly hit his arm, "I'm serious."

"Okay, well," Jeremie said then tipped her over and put her on her back.

"Jeremie?" Milly asked before he put a finger to her lips and kissed her neck.

"If I go too far, just tell me," Jeremie said into her right ear, figuring if she said that she was baiting him for something more than tongue today. Milly didn't say anything as she felt his hand slither down the outside of her shirt toward the bottom of it. The transition to first to second the first time was scary for Milly, but she didn't stop him. Up the shirt, no argument.

Milly felt his warm breath on her neck go to her collar bone, then to a cheek, then back to the lips again. To the neck, repeat.

"I figured the first time I got fondled it be by someone from the soccer team," Milly said as she felt his hand reach her right breast and squeeze. Surprisingly, he wasn't bad at it either, "Not he math club."

"Hey, I'm in the science club too," Jeremie in her ear and Milly giggled then let out a sigh, "Too far?"

"Not far enough," Milly said and moved her head to twirl tongues again. Jeremie decided to use his other hand to try to pry her shirt off, "Too far."

"Sorry," Jeremie said and began to slid his hand out. Milly placed her hand on his and looked at him.

"I didn't say stop, but the shirt stays on," Milly said and Jeremie nodded and went back up. This time, left breast. Jeremie started to kiss her neck again Slow, small kisses that lasted three seconds per.

"I can add a little now, I'm not completely left out of those conversations," Milly said then sighed with pleasure once and founds Jeremie's lips again.

"How about a little more?" Jeremie asked then began to let his hand slid down from the breasts to other places. Milly looked down and saw his hand leaving her shirt and begin to rub the outside of her jeans.

"Too far?" Jeremie asked.

"Not yet," Milly answered before he actually rubbed inside the thigh on the outside, "Getting there," Milly said with a nervous breath. Jeremie stopped and Milly looked at him, "Didn't say stop."

"Sorry," Jeremie apologized and went back into her thighs. Without even saying anything, Milly slowly parted her legs to make it easier. Jeremie left the thigh, and slid into the middle. Even with the jeans on, he could feel the warmth. Jeremie wanted to see how far this could go. So slid back up to go back down.

"Tell me if I get too far," Jeremie said, and tried to wrestle his hand into her jeans.

"Getting there," Milly said, "But not there yet," She said quickly so she wouldn't have to tell him to not stop again.

It took nearly ten seconds to get passed the waist band, but he was skimming on the outside of the panties now. It was so much warmer than the outside. He went down her thigh as far as he could, then back up. Her thighs were so smooth, Jeremie thought, warm and smooth. He ran one finger up the panties and felt her jump a little. It either tickled or felt really good since she didn't tell him to stop. Or both.

Jeremie then used all four fingers to rub up and down on it. Unlike with the jeans when he pressed in it wasn't firm. His inner fingers were running on while his pinky and index ran against the thighs. After nearly a minute the panties shifted some and Jeremie actually felt the warmest thing yet. To test the water, he moved one finger around the panties and rubbed the actual thing. No complaint, but a soft sigh and a deep kiss.

Running back up, he went back to the waist line and slid his hand into th panties. No fight. He slid lower. Not a word. A his ring and middle ran the outside. He felt her shiver, no stop. After the longest step process he had ever encountered, in or out of a classroom, his middle finger got wet. The tip of his finger penetrated and still, no stop. Just a deeper kiss yet. He could feel Milly's temperature rising. He twirled the finger, pulled it out, and then pushed it all the way in to the knuckle.

"Holy shit it's getting hot in here," Milly said and then looked in his eyes, "Never mind," Milly said and then pulled Jeremie's hand out of her jeans. Jeremie sat up and thought it was over. Before Milly put her hands at her sides and pulled her shirt off slowly. She threw it on the ground next to the bed then rested her head against the pillow again.

"Continue," Milly said and pulled his head back to hers. Jeremie reinserted his hand and began to reach for the bra strap.

"Don't push it," Milly said and pulled his hand back away.

"Sorry," Jeremie said, as he was continuing to amazing himself that he was actually figuring it out.

---

"Try not to get suspended again," Ulrich's dad said to him as he was about to say goodbye. They both hung up and Ulrich tossed his phone on his pillow. Since winter formal Ulrich's father ended every conversation they had with that line. Ulrich had already made up all the work from the school he missed but his dad said the suspension might be asked about at when he applied for a college next year. Best to keep the record as clean as possible.

The door opened and Odd walked in and sat on his bed. He pulled his shoes off and fell to his pillow with a yawn. It wasn't a long day but Odd was still already tired.

"Long day?" Ulrich asked.

"No, just tired," Odd said and rolled over and hugged his pillow from underneath.

"How's Aelita and you?" Ulrich asked.

"Peachy," Odd said.

"Is that the sarcastic peachy or the peachy peachy?"

"Peachy," Odd said and turned around, "We're fine, don't worry. I'm more concerned about you and Yumi to be honest."

"What do you mean?" Ulrich asked.

"You guys are panicking about something that hasn't even happened yet. You guys are waiting to have sex and as it gets closer to actually happening, you guys are getting really tense. Plus Yumi's surgery couldn't have made this last month easy physically."

"I'm not complaining about it," Ulrich said.

"As you shouldn't be, which is good, but that was a lot of wasted preparation time," Odd said with a smile.

"We talked about it all month, not like we forgot how to be physical after a month."

"Good point, but still," Odd said and rolled over again.

"Buy tickets yet?" Ulrich asked.

"Yup," Odd answered.

"She excited?"

"Oh yeah. We haven't had sex since we got back together. I'm proud of both of us, and I'm even thinking we should continue to not have sex even after prom," Odd said then rolled back over again.

"Why?" Ulrich asked.

"Because, I'm not nearly as I used to be. Who is she with, where is she. Now I feel like I don't to know. I have to care, but not knowing isn't going to kill me. Things are more about trust than sex now, and quite frankly I think we're a lot stronger than we ever were."

"Sex is bad?" Ulrich asked.

"Don't get me wrong, I've almost cracked a few times. It just isn't something to break up over. It's not worth losing it if you lose her in the process," Odd said then rolled over again. This time he stayed facing the wall.

Ulrich fell onto his own pillow and looked up at his ceiling. Could him and Yumi survive that step? To Ulrich, nothing was worth losing Yumi over. Not even sex. He could have any other girl in the school almost., fuck them and just get it over with. He could have done that a long time ago. It was first time since he panicked when Yumi offered herself, he was beginning to second think prom.

* * *

**_Did anyone cheat and just scroll straight down? Anyway, the title of the new fic is called Hotline(working title, not confirmed). Ulrich is in college and needs some money so gets a part time job on weekeneds as a suicide hotline operator. Everything goes fine for a few weeks, before someone he never wanted to talk to again calls. Anyway, for this chapter, I figured I never really did give Jemerie and Milly's relationship an inside look like the other four, so I figured they needed center of attention in at least one chapter. See you on the 25th._**


	14. Prom

It was that time of year again. The florist loved the amount of roses sold in one week. Carnations, roses, violets, lilies, it all depended on the girl and how bad the guy wanted to get laid. Prom was tonight, and the upperclass men and the few lucky freshmen and sophomores were going to take the bus. And from that bus arrive at the lake to take a ship that would be the location of prom. The school had booked a boat for three hours, and after that, the post prom which was several locations from a day students house, to a hotel room.

Ulrich and Odd were fixing their bow ties in the mirror in the bathroom and then threw their jackets on. So much money to rent something you'd be wearing for a night. Something that was very likely to come off sometime during the night even.

"I keep saying it, but I really don't want to go to prom," Odd said and finished his bow tie.

"Once again you feel like it's a senior thing, not a junior?" Ulrich asked rubbed the sleeves of his jacket.

"Basically. I mean come on, it's a fucking dance. Same as winter formal, same as homecoming. What's the fucking difference, a dance is a dance. It's on a boat, who cares. It's a boat, what to girls find so appealing about that?"

"I don't know, most feel it romantic to pop their cherry on the seas I guess," Ulrich said and leaned against the sink, "Then again I'm only going since this is Yumi's senior year. I'll skip next year."

"You're lucky, I have to put up with this shit twice. Girls get the dance, we get laid, somehow to me that trade doesn't seem to be worth it."

"Amen," Ulrich said and picked up his rose and placed into the pocket on the chest of his jacket.

"Ready to not give a shit?" Odd asked.

"Let's go," Ulrich said and left the bathroom followed by Odd.

* * *

"Milly the bus is leaving in ten, ready to go yet?" Jeremie said and began to open Milly's door. It shut in his face and he took a step back.

"Jeremie, she's not ready yet," Tamiya said through the door.

"Sorry," Jeremie said and placed his hands into his pockets.

"Yes I am," Milly said and tried to sit up.

"No she's not, not emotionally," Tamiya said and pushed Milly back onto the bed.

"Jeremie, I'll meet you downstairs okay?" Milly asked.

"Alright," Jeremie said and walked down the hall. Tamiya opened the door and looked down the hall and saw Jeremie was gone.

"Look, you don't have to sleep with him," Tamiya said to Milly and looked down at her.

"It's prom, he'll be wanting to. And besides, I think I'm ready."

"No you're not. Milly, your boobs hardly push out of your shirt yet. If he pressures you at all to have sex, he's not worth it," Tamiya said and sat next to her.

"Tamiya, you've never had a boyfriend. And everything you claim to know about relationships is all from magazines that quiet frankly are accurate as shit. There are no guidelines to a relationship. No codes, no secrets. You can't predict life anymore than you could a relationship. If I sleep with him tonight, it's because I wanted to, not because some book told me it would make my relationship stronger."

"Milly," Tamiya said as Milly stood up again.

"I'm going now, have fun doing, whatever you do," Milly said and shut the door behind her.

* * *

The two busses with the students hissed to a stop at the pier where the boat was waiting. The boat was decorated with streamers and hanging candles that blew back and forth in the lite breeze. From the side of the boat in the water, the candles could be seen, but cut into pieces from the ripples in the water. Food and beverages were on the ship ready for the dance, and the students slowly stepped off the bus one by one to see their vessel.

Ulrich stepped off the bus and helped Yumi down with one hand. She picked up her dress to step off the bus and looked at the boat. Seemed to be a waste of money to have a dance here. Only the environment seemed to be different from the near dozen of dances she'd been too. At least it was different at the very minimal.

Aelita stepped off the bus with Odd and looked at the boat. She smiled and looked at Odd and hugged her face into his chest.

"Isn't it so romantic?" Aelita asked then leaned up and kissed him.

"Yeah, it is," Odd said noticeably unenthusiastic.

"What, you don't think a dance on the lake is romantic. Look at the moon Odd, it's fucking huge, I've never seen it that big, and it'll be glistening on the lake the entire night, and you don't find that romantic?" Aelita asked then pointed at the moon in the clear sky. Not a cloud up there.

"Look, if it's romantic for you, it's romantic to me. This is your night of fun and I'm only here because you don't like having fun alone," Odd said and kissed her back.

"Not the answer I was going for, but I'll take it," Aelita said then grabbed his hand and dragged him toward the dance with the mob of students.

"Ulrich, did you bring it?" Odd whispered to Ulrich as they passed.

"Bring what?" Ulrich asked, then looked at Odd's expression and knew what he meant.

"I think so..." Ulrich said then felt around his pockets, and noticed his wallet was still in his room probably.. "Shit, it's in my wallet, and I left that in the room."

"Good thing I'm here right?" Odd asked and reached into his pocket and grabbed the condom and slipped it to Ulrich unnoticed.

"Thanks, where would I be without you?" Ulrich asked.

"Jerking off probably," Odd said and walked faster away from him.

"That's not funny man."

* * *

As far as dances go, prom ranked above average. Most dances didn't differ between another, same music, same people, and same couples having the fight the entire school watches. No fights this year surprisingly, but there were a few couples who couldn't wait to get to the hotel room first. Yumi stayed with Ulrich, and for most of the night it was silent between the two. Not a word spoken for ten minutes at a time. They were both panicking, and trying to hide it by not talking.

"I need to go to the bathroom," Yumi said and walked away from Ulrich after a kiss and Ulrich went to sit in a chair. They'd be docking soon after three long hours. Ulrich could see the shore again. They were so close he could see the busses.

Jeremie and Milly were in the bathroom of the ship with the laptop open on Jeremie's lap. The connection was weak, but he could still check the latest update for the site. No new betters, still at one hundred exactly.

"I'm just amazed how we went the entire year without Yumi or Ulrich finding out about this. Seems like the betters kept their word. Yumi would beat the shit out of me if she found out," Milly said and leaned against the wall and looked at the screen.

"You and me both, we'll be docking soon, ready to go?" Jeremie asked and then looked up at Milly who shrugged and heard the door open quickly. Yumi was staring at them and then looked at the laptop.

"What would I kick your ass for if I found out about it?" Yumi asked as Jeremie tried to shut the laptop. Yumi caught the screen before it closed and snatched it from Jeremie who was ready to get slapped if he got off lucky.

"Ulrich and Yumi dot net?" Yumi asked and read some of the site information, "When will Ulrich and Yumi have sex finally, place your bet here. Fifty per bet, double betting is allowed, but on separate days, winning twice doesn't double the prize, sorry. Most popular dates." Yumi used the mouse sensor and clicked on popular dates.

She found prom and looked at who were betting. Ten bets for prom, Odd was one of them. Yumi handed Jeremie the laptop and ran out of the bathroom and began to go down to the deck again.

"Oh shit," Milly said and ran after her, "Yumi please stop!"

"I am so dead," Jeremie said and slid his laptop into his backpack and ran after them.

* * *

Ulrich sat up when he saw Yumi running toward him and walked over to meet her. Instead of getting a kiss, he received a slap in the face.

"What the hell?" Ulrich asked before Yumi kneed him in the groin and pushed him to the ground in front of everyone.

"So this entire time you were only going with prom because you'd make some money. You and Odd are in it together, that's why you've been pushing prom!" Yumi shouted at him as Ulrich tried not to throw up from the blow to his balls.

"What the fuck are you talking about, why did you knee me in the nuts?" Ulrich asked and struggled to get to his feet.

"Don't play stupid with me. Ulrich and Yumi dot net, you thought I wouldn't eventually find out."

"Ulrich and Yumi dot net?" Ulrich asked as he finally reached his feet. Yumi skipped slapping and punched him in the side of his head and dropped him to the deck again.

"Yumi stop! He didn't know about it either!" Milly shouted as she pushed her way through the crowd.

"Stop defending him, I know what he did," Yumi said and saw that the entire class was watching them, "Who else knew!" Everyone's hand went up, nervously. Some raised their hand after they saw others raised their hands, thinking she couldn't kick all of their asses.

"Yumi, the rules state you, Ulrich, and Sissi aren't allowed to know. If he knew, the entire thing would have been off months ago."

The boat had been docked and people were leaving before Yumi started throwing punches again. Yumi shook her head at Ulrich and began to walk away before Aelita grabbed her arm.

"Yumi, Milly is telling the truth, Ulrich didn't know either."

"You knew?" Yumi asked Aelita who took a step back.

"Worse, I bet as well. So did Odd, on prom night. Ulrich is his best friend, he had the best card so he played it."

"I don't believe any of you," Yumi said and began to walk away again.

"Yumi remember when I thought Odd was cheating on me and I broke up with him on a hunch, a stupid fucking hunch. I didn't even let him explain himself, or defend himself. Yumi this is the same kind of thing. What if Ulrich is telling the truth, and how he feels. Don't let it end this way Yumi, not over something he had no control over. Remember what you said to me, you can't just call him a cheater, becauase what if he isn't a cheater, and how he feels, please talk to him."

Yumi stopped and looked back at Ulrich who decided to stay on the ground so if he fell again the fall wasn't as bad. Yumi slowly walked back to him and looked at him. Ulrich looked back up and Yumi swallowed hard.

"Did you know Ulrich?" Yumi asked and waited for his answer.

"No, I would never exploit this, and even if I knew I wouldn't have taken advantage of you. I postponed it because I got scared Yumi, and I still am," Ulrich said, and Yumi knew he was telling the truth. Yumi began to cry and looked at Milly and Jeremie as he slowly crept into the conflict.

"Jeremie did you make the website?" Yumi asked, and Jeremie froze. Yumi helped Ulrich to his feet and they walked over to him, "Did you?"

Jeremie weakly nodded and before he knew it, he was on the deck with Ulrich fist finishing it's motion.

"I placed a bet for tonight," Odd said, since they'd find out sooner or later, if they already didn't know. Ulrich punched Odd as well and Aelita and Milly were helping their men back to their feet.

"Fuck all of you," Ulrich said and walked away without Yumi toward the bus.

* * *

Yumi found Ulrich on the bus and sat next to him. Ulrich looked out the window to avoid her eyes, but Yumi pulled his head around to hers.

"Does it hurt?" Yumi asked.

"Let's just say my face is better than my nuts," Ulrich said and looked away again.

"Ulrich I'm sorry."

"I know you are. But Yumi, we're kidding ourselves if we think we could do this tonight. Especially after that. We need to relax, just let it happen when it does, which I don't think will be for a long long while for both of us."

"Why do you say that?" Yumi asked.

"Yumi, after tonight, I think we should do something we've never thought about. I know I will probably regret this for a long time, but..." Ulrich said, and looked away.

"But what Ulrich?" Yumi asked, worried about what he was worrying about.

"Yumi, I think we should break up," Ulrich said and looked at her finally. Yumi froze and stopped herself from crying immediately.

"After tonight, how could we ever have a normal relationship? There will be this invisible tension the entire time, and I don't think we'll get passed it. So, let's just do what is bound to happen now while we're not mad at each other. Let's end it on decent terms."

"Ulrich, I love you," Yumi said and tried to kiss him.

"I know, but right now I'm not sure I can trust anyone. Not even you. I'll be on the other bus, don't follow me," Ulrich said and sat up and walked off the bus.

* * *

**_The mass update of my code lyoko stories came a little slower than I thought, I got stuck with my family longer than I thought I would. Anyway, the mass update includes Time Line and Ten Years Later if you're a fan of more of my stuff. Happy Holidays everyone, be safe, and go easy on the egg nog._**


	15. Just Let It Happen

**_Sorry about ending the last chapter with a scare, but if you know me, you know I never leave Ulrich and Yumi separate unless I've already killed one of them. This chapter I will warn you ahead of time is the one we've all been waiting for. Which means, juicy detail._**

* * *

Graduation came a heartbeat later for everyone in the group. Everyone in the group except Ulrich watched Yumi walk to accept her diploma. Her mother and father brought cameras and took snapshots of Yumi shaking Mr. Delmas' hand, while Hiroki had his finger tip in almost every frame when the pictures were developed. After the ceremony, Yumi tried to find Ulrich to see if he showed up or not. She didn't see him in the stands with the others, or near her parents. He promised her he'd be there months before, three weeks before the ceremony however she no longer had a boyfriend due to a betting website that was forced to close down, return the money to the betters, and be buried forever. However Milly did make a few hundred from the interest. 

Aelita, Jeremie and Odd all tried to make Ulrich change his mind about Yumi. That something like that wasn't as difficult to work through as he thought it'd be. Aelita however, was the one who blamed him the least. She completely understood why he thought what he did and said what he said. It had happened to her, and it hurt her to see her friends separated almost as much as it hurt losing Odd for several months. Ulrich however wasn't persuaded, or he completely didn't care anymore. Maybe a little bit of both.

Summer came swiftly and the group was separated for a few more weeks. Ulrich was back home, Aelita went to Odd's house, Jeremie went home and stayed in contact with Milly, and Yumi just sat in her room wanting to cry two thirds of the time. The other third was spent taking out loans from her parents bank to finance college. After a week they had the money and Yumi was ready to leave. She got accepted to three colleges, and chose the one closest to Kadic. However, it was still an hour out of the schools way.

The new semester started at Kadic two weeks before Yumi started her term. Ulrich came back with his suitcase and unpacked again, and sat on his bed. Odd came only a few hours later with Aelita and Jeremie was a day late, missing one day of school from being sick, but recovering in time to not miss the opportunity to learn what he already knew. They all met for breakfast on the first day, and the topic of the conversation was Ulrich getting back with Yumi before some college guy could catch her on the rebound.

"Ulrich, we know you don't hate her. She's only an hour out," Aelita said as she sat next to Odd with a tray.

"Please, the last thing I need is a lecture on the first day of school," Ulrich said and placed his elbows on the table and rested his head on his palms above his untouched breakfast.

"I beg to differ," Jeremie said from across the table, "You and Yumi dated for four years exactly. Wouldn't that seem to be a waste of time if it ended over a misunderstanding."

"Jeremie, that misunderstanding was yours and Milly's fault. So if anyone is to blame, it's you two," Odd said.

"You contributed too jackass," Jeremie said and Odd looked at his breakfast.

"I really don't think Yumi and I would have gone through with it anyway," Ulrich said and sighed.

"I'm not so sure. I mean if it weren't for the site you two would be together, happy, and not virgins," Aelita said and took a sip of her coffee.

"So says the group slut," Ulrich said and Aelita frowned at him and mouthed fuck you.

"Ulrich, don't call my girlfriend a slut. We haven't had sex since we got back together. What do you call that?" Odd asked.

"He's gotta point, sadly," Jeremie said, strange to be agreeing with Odd, the group idiot.

"There's a difference, you two don't have sex, but that doesn't mean every time you two are alone you're not waiting for the other one to say fuck it and start fucking."

"Another good point," Aelita said and sipped her coffee.

"It's just a good point day isn't it?" Jeremie asked and shook his head.

"Anything happen with you and Milly over break?" Ulrich asked Jeremie so he could reroute the conversation some other way. Jeremie looked at the group, smiled, blushed and looked down a little bit.

"How far?" Odd asked and Jeremie looked up and shrugged, "No fucking way, you two?"

"Just kind of happened," Jeremie said and couldn't hide a smile.

"You and Milly had sex?" Aelita asked, and Jeremie looked at her and gestured for her to keep it down.

"Ulrich, you have to get back with Yumi now, the computer kid got pussy before you did," Odd said and Jeremie looked down because he thought someone might have overheard that. Luckily no one did.

"Odd, it's not our business...when did it happen?" Aelita asked.

"Not our business huh?" Odd asked.

"Last week, my house. She stopped by, my dad stepped out for a little bit, couple hours, we were in my room, and she just asked me," Jeremie said and looked at them.

"Asked. Like, Jeremie, wanna fuck me?" Ulrich asked.

"Not that vulgar, but...I don't know she just... how can I say it?" Jeremie asked himself and looked down for a moment then looked up.

"Pulled down your pants, hopped on and went for a ride?" Aelita asked.

"I was on top," Jeremie said and Odd laughed into his sleeve, "What?"

"Nothing," Odd said and laughed again.

"She asked me if I loved her, and I really didn't have and answer. How long do you date someone before you really love them. A month, half a year, years. I said I didn't know, and she said that was a good thing that I wasn't rushing things."

"Having sex after three months isn't rushing things?" Ulrich asked.

"It is, but...she...I don't know," Jeremie said.

"Smarter than I am at least. I just fucked the first chick who'd let me," Odd said and sighed, "Just had to be Sissi."

"Don't mention that again, every time I think about it I throw up in my mouth," Aelita and pretended to gag.

"Same here," Odd said and sighed again.

"Go on Jeremie. In your room, dad's out, Milly is naked and spread across your bed," Aelita said and looked at Jeremie.

"Graphic. Completely random but I imagined her the type of girl who's boobs look bigger without a shirt. She looks like an A cup, is she B without a shirt on?" Odd asked.

"Odd!" Aelita said and slapped him in the back of the head, "Girlfriend a foot away."

"Well?" Odd asked, and got slapped again.

"Don't answer the question," Aelita said.

"Actually it's a C," Jeremie said and Aelita reached across the table and slapped him, "What?"

"I'll slap you too, be more respectful," Aelita said, "Go on."

"She told me she was making sure I wouldn't just say what she wanted to hear. That she didn't want her first time to be a lie. I'm sixteen, how would I know what love is?" Jeremie said and Aelita smiled.

"Glad you were at least honest, but I still don't see how that led to sex?" Aelita said, and Jeremie shrugged.

"She asked me if this would be our only time unless we ended up staying together even after she graduated. That I wouldn't have sex with anyone else in between. I said, 'Like I could manage to get someone else.'"

"Good point," Odd said.

"Then I sat up on my bed, she straddled me and started to unbutton my shirt. I helped her with her shirt, finished undressing her, went around the bases till third and then after she came once, told me to go slow."

"Condom?" Aelita asked.

"I'm not stupid," Jeremie said and looked down to eat some of his breakfast.

"Wow Jeremie, you had sex before Ulrich," Odd said and looked at Ulrich who sighed.

"But, if he'd hurry and go after Yumi, he could catch up before the school finds out," Aelita said looked at Ulrich who sighed since the conversation circled around back to him and Yumi.

"I'll think about it," Ulrich said and stood up after not even touching his breakfast.

"Can I have your breakfast?" Odd asked, and Ulrich just waved from over his shoulder to say yes.

"Can I have your breakfast, stomach then sensitivity?" Aelita asked.

"You knew you were getting that before you started dating me,"Odd said and slid Ulrich's tray over to him.

* * *

Yumi finished unpacking in her dorm room that was about the same size at the ones at Kadic. The layout was basically the same, beds on the left and rights side, along with matching desks and wardrobes. There was no space between the bed and the floor but however the beds had drawers on them. Not much different from Kadic at all. 

Once Yumi finished putting her long sleeved shirts on hooks and hanging them in the wardrobe, she placed her other shirts in draws, and her jeans and skirts next to them and shut the drawers. She hung a shoe holder on the door of her wardrobe and placed her shoes in and shut the door once to make sure it would shut. It didn't the first try but after she moved some stuff around, it shut easily.

Yumi's roommate wasn't going to be in till the start of the term in a week. So she had the entire room to herself. It meant she could pick which side of the room she wanted. With her back to the door, she picked the right side, because when the door opened, the light from the corridor would be blocked by the door incase her roommate was a night person. Noise didn't really wake her up, light did however.

At seven in the afternoon Yumi was going to go out and tour the campus more on her own. She fixed her hair and when she was deciding what way to wear it, heard a knock from the door. Not sure who it was she walked to the door and opened it.

Ulrich was behind the door and she looked at him for three seconds and slammed the door shut. She placed her back against the door and placed her hand on her chest. Her heart was beating like a fat man on a treadmill. Yumi ran to the mirror and looked at her hair, was it okay? How about the breath...couldn't tell unless she asked someone after blowing it into their face. Clothes; jeans and a sports t-shirt, kind of lesbian but it would have to do.

Time to calm down, check the pulse; going like the energizer bunny. Keeps going and going. How long ago had she shut the door, had he already left? She ran to the door and opened it. No one was there.

"Ulrich?" Yumi asked, and Ulrich poked his head around the doorframe. He was leaning against the wall with a bunch of lilies and one rose. Lilies were Yumi's favorites, but a rose suited the moment. Something for the night, something for a vase. Think of present and future.

"Hi," Ulrich said and Yumi looked at her shoes, closed her eyes and looked up. Yep, he was really there, not a dream.

"Kadic's an hour out," Yumi said.

"And?" Ulrich asked.

"No reason, just seems to be a pretty far ride. Who're the flowers for?" Yumi asked. 'They're for you, you dumb shit,' Yumi told herself.

"Umm, you if you want them," Ulrich said and extended them out. Yumi leaned over and smelled them. Best smell in the world, next to cinnamon rolls. Nothing smelt better than fresh out of the oven cinnamon rolls.

"Thanks," Yumi said and took them, and walked into her room to find a place to put them. No vase, so she placed them on the left bed for now. "Wanna come in, I know you didn't just come to give me flowers."

"Good call," Ulrich said and walked in while Yumi shut the door behind him, "Looks like the dorms at Kadic."

"That's exactly what I was thinking. Right side's mine," Yumi said and sat on her bed. Ulrich sat on the left bed across from her. It took everything he had to not sit on her bed with her.

"How was summer?" Ulrich asked.

"Not good, not bad, you know," Yumi answered and moved back on the bed and rested her back against the wall to sit up with no effort.

"Same," Ulrich said, "Oh big news, Jeremie and Milly had sex over summer," Ulrich said.

"Really, wow, the nerd got laid before you did," Yumi said and tried not to giggle, but couldn't help herself.

"Please, I've been getting enough shit for it at school," Ulrich said.

"Sorry, Kadic's semester already started?" Yumi asked.

"Yeah," Ulrich said and Yumi paused.

"That sucks, I don't start for another week," Yumi said and looked at the back wall of the room to evade his eyes.

"It's not the only reason I've been getting shit though. All three of them have been preaching to me about you," Ulrich said and Yumi looked at him again.

"Took me a awhile, but I got over it. Not like I expected to get married or anything. Not like I thought my first boyfriend would be my only boyfriend," Yumi said and looked at her sheets. She actually thought that might be the case with Ulrich however.

"I did," Ulrich said, and Yumi looked up as Ulrich looked down, "Now I don't see myself ever getting married."

"Ulrich, half of the school wants you," Yumi said and Ulrich shrugged.

"I don't want half the school. I let go of what I wanted two months ago. Life is a series of mistakes, every now and then you make one that makes you wish things were easy. Easy enough to avoid mistakes. Can't avoid the inevitable."

'Oh god, he's actually here to reconcile,' Yumi said to herself and looked up again. There eyes locked, and Ulrich just blinked. 'Not the brown eyes, he knows I can't resist the eyes.'

"Hope you like the flowers," Ulrich said and stood up since he figured this was going nowhere. He knew it would be harder to get her back than to actually be there in the first place.

"Ulrich, I know you didn't come just to say hi. You don't bring flowers to a girl to just say hi," Yumi said and stood up next to him.

"I do when I visit my mom," Ulrich said.

"Well I'm not your fucking mother," Yumi said and smiled.

"Then who are you?" Ulrich asked, "A friend, a very good friend, we've been there before, I'm used to it."

"I'm your girlfriend," Yumi said and Ulrich for once had the faster heartbeat.

"Who says, you?" Ulrich asked and turned his body to face her full on. Yumi leaned over and turned the lock on the door and then looked back up at Ulrich.

"I do, are you my boyfriend?" Yumi asked.

"Yes," Ulrich said as Yumi took a step closer and touched her nose to his, and extended her arms over his shoulder.

"Who says, you?" Yumi asked and smiled.

"I do," Ulrich said and decided just to get it over with. If she was just fucking with him, he didn't want her to get full satisfaction out of it. Ulrich pressed his lips to hers firmly, and waited for aggression on the other side. It came swiftly, and Yumi walked backward and made him fall on top of her on the bed.

"Ulrich, did you bring one?" Yumi asked quickly, and Ulrich looked down at her.

"Are you sure?" Ulrich asked, immediately knowing what she was asking.

"Don't ask questions, answer mine, did you bring a condom?" Yumi asked.

"One's in my wallet," Ulrich said and Yumi reached behind his waist and pickpocketed him. She opened his wallet and found it in out of the folds and threw his wallet to the floor and put the condom on the bed next to the pillow.

"I'm sorry," Ulrich said and looked down at her.

"I know, me too," Yumi said and pulled his head back to hers, "Just don't be grossed out about the scar. Promise?"

"I think it's cool personally," Ulrich said and smiled, "I won't be grossed out."

Every part of it was slow. As if to savor the moment. Ulrich pulling up Yumi's shirt to reveal her slender form was only a few seconds, but it felt like an hour. The sound of Ulrich's belt coming undone echoed in both of their minds for as long as they cared to remember. Both zippers were as loud a gunshot. Ulrich pulled Yumi's jeans off of her legs, and tossed them over his shoulder to the floor. Yumi was spread across the bed, her hair sprawled around her face and on the pillow. Ulrich stood up off of the bed, and pulled his pants to the floor.

Ulrich went back to Yumi, and rested his body on top of hers. Yumi reached under her back and pulled the blanket out so they could be under it. They readjusted under the blanket, and continued to hold each other close. As she held his shoulder she looked at her hand, and saw something she hadn't thought about since they day she left to go to college.

"Yumi," Mr. Ishiyama said to her and leaned against her car as she was about to leave, "I was really scared when I gave you that ring. Scared that you were growing up too fast. If you could land a guy as good as Ulrich, I know your smart enough for me to consider you a woman."

"Ulrich and I broke up," Yumi said.

"For now, I know he'll come back, he needs to think things through. Both of you do. Just, I don't want you to feel guilty if you end up actually doing stuff I'd rather believe you don't know about. When you feel the time is right, I believe you know your own life better than I do. You can take the ring off whenever you feel like you're mature enough to have sex."

Yumi just looked at her dad, speechless. Yumi getting surgery really did a number on her dad. He even accepted Ulrich now.

"Are you sure dad?" Yumi asked.

"I'm sure," Mr. Ishiyama said, "Well, drive safe."

Yumi nodded, pulled out of the driveway, and drove to college. And now she was under Ulrich, looking at the ring. She reached over Ulrich's back with her other hand, and slid the ring off of her finger.

Ulrich hand found their way to her bra strap and in seconds it was on the ground. A moment later her panties were sliding down her thighs, pass the ankles, and then on the ground next to the bra. Ulrich figured it rude to rush to the end, so began to slid his head down between her legs. Yumi's finger tips slid off of his shoulders and into his hair that she played with as he played with her. Ten minutes and one orgasm later, Yumi was out of breath already and that was only the warm up.

"Ulrich, Aelita gave me a little advise. I should make you come, and then we do it. You'll last longer that way," Yumi said as Ulrich was over her again. Yumi and Ulrich switched places and Yumi turned herself around.

"Did she mention sixty nine as well?" Ulrich asked.

"It's so I can sustain my orgasm. She said it'll increase the chance of me actually enjoying it the first time round," Yumi said and grabbed the waistband of Ulrich boxers.

"Where does Aelita read that shit from?" Ulrich asked.

"I'm not sure, but she's been right about a lot of things," Yumi said tossed Ulrich's boxers next to her undergarments.

"Like what?" Ulrich asked.

"Just shut up and blow me already," Yumi said and lowered her mouth. Ulrich sighed in pleasure then leaned up and gave as he received. Not too long afterward, Yumi was coming back around and resting her back on the bed again. Ulrich opened the packet, and placed on the condom.

Yumi spread her legs for him, and felt the tip of it trying to find its way in.

"She said it'd be like finding a light switch in the dark," Yumi said as Ulrich kept slipping around it.

"Found the switch then," Ulrich said as he finally penetrated. Yumi felt a sharp pain and gripped the sheets on the side of Ulrich's legs and grunted in pain, "Does it hurt."

"Yeah," Yumi mumbled, "Go slow."

Ulrich slid it out halfway, and slowly thrust it back in. Yumi felt the same pinch, but reduced since the first penetration Ulrich kind of slipped in harder than he wanted to. Ulrich slipped his arms around her back and hugged her tightly, and felt her hands under his arms, gripping his back to relieve the pain.

It was slow, gentle, their mouths either on each others or at each others ears whispering 'I love you.' 'I love you too.' Ten minutes passed one lifetime later, sweat was rolling down Ulrich's back already, and Yumi's neck was shiny and her hair was glistening. Then Yumi felt something strange, something that made her realize why Aelita and Odd where the way they were with each other.

"Ulrich, the pains dulling out," Yumi said into his ear.

"Huh?" Ulrich asked, then looked into her eyes.

"I can actually feel something else besides pain," Yumi said to him and smiled.

"Does that mean keep going?" Ulrich asked.

"Faster," Yumi said.

"Are you sure?" Ulrich.

"Do it," Yumi sighed and pulled his mouth back to hers. Ulrich sped up his thrusts from a pause back and forth to almost no pause. He could feel Yumi's nails scratching his back, it pinched, but it only made him go deeper as he went faster. Yumi scratched harder because of this and made him go the deepest it would.

Yumi moaned as Ulrich let her mouth go and began to kiss her neck as if it were her lips. Ulrich went faster so there wasn't a pause, just continuous thrusting. Yumi felt it come back.

"Slow down," Yumi said and Ulrich stopped thrusting for a moment, then went back to a slight pause. Ulrich let one hand go from behind her back to lift up her right leg even with her his chest. He then moved his other hand to her left leg and arched his back up. Yumi had her hands at his lower back as he began to go deeper because of the angle.

"Oh my god," Yumi moaned and moved her right hand back to bite her knuckle. No pain in that at all, pure pleasure. Her hand hit the bed as she couldn't help but let out a small scream that was loud enough to alert someone in the next room if someone was in there.

"Does it hurt?" Ulrich asked.

"No, I just came, don't stop. Go faster, I think I can handle it," Yumi said and Ulrich began to thrust without a pause again. Deeper angle, and Ulrich put more weight forward, and Yumi had to hold back a scream. Ulrich noticed so let her legs go, and rested on her again so she could do it in his chest.

"Thanks, good but a bit overwhelming, should have turned on the stereo to drown me out," Yumi said.

"Like it'd work," Ulrich said, and Yumi just told him to keep going.

Ten minutes became a half hour two lifetimes later. Sweat was dripping off of both of them, and Yumi came a second time, and asked to rest for a moment.

"Aelita wasn't kidding when she said this was a workout," Yumi said as she was trying to catch her breath, "Mind if I try being on top?"

"Whatever gives me a break," Ulrich said with a gasp and pulled out so him and Yumi could switch places. Ulrich fell to his back on the bed and Yumi placed her legs around his waist and tried to direct the penetration. Ulrich tried to help but Yumi looked at him and slapped his hand.

"I can do it," Yumi said and finally found the angle and lowered her hips down. She placed her hands on his chest for balance and went back up and down slowly. It didn't feel nearly as good as when Ulrich did it, but it was slowing it down enough to catch their breath without stopping. Ulrich placed his hands at her hips and lifted her to make it easier, but eventually realized Yumi had it covered so just reached up and cupped each breast.

After Yumi had her fun on top, they were both caught up on breathing again to put it into drive instead of just coasting in neutral. At the fifty minute marker, Ulrich knew it wouldn't be long.

"I'm really close Yumi," Ulrich whispered in her ear and slowed down.

"Me too, give it your all," Yumi said and kissed him.

"Are you sure?" Ulrich asked.

"Positive," Yumi said, "we might go at the same time. I'm going to be squeezing the air out of your lungs by the way."

"Thanks for the warning," Ulrich said and thrust as fast as he could. Like Yumi warned, she wrapped her arms around his back tightly, her nails digging into his skin. Ulrich grunted but didn't stop. Thirty seconds later, they came less than a second apart.

Ulrich rested his body on top of Yumi's as she slowly let him go and let her hands fall back to the sides of the bed. Ulrich leaned down and kissed her passionately, and Yumi wrapped her arms around him again. They could both feel the sweat that drenched the sheets. That lasted almost an hour Yumi thought to herself when she looked at the clock. Felt like a week to both of them.

"Oh god I love you Ulrich," Yumi said and kissed him again and feel back to the pillow to catch her breath. Ulrich pulled out and looked around for a place to dispose the condom. Couldn't walk down the hall with a hard on.

"Throw it in the trash by the desk, I'll take care of it later," Yumi said. Ulrich stood up and tossed the condom into the trash and picked up his underwear and placed them back on.

"You're leaving?" Yumi asked since it looked like Ulrich was getting dressed.

"No, just getting something on," Ulrich said and tossed her his shirt that reached half way down her thighs. Yumi slipped it on for some pajamas as Ulrich sat on the bed then swung his feet under the covers.

"We were out of our minds if we think we could have planned that," Yumi said and took a deep sigh of pleasure.

"I love you Yumi, this just makes the summer seem like a waste of time," Ulrich said and shared the pillow with her.

"I know,:" Yumi said and felt herself getting tired.

"You tired?" Ulrich asked.

"That took a lot of me, you tired too?" Yumi asked.

"I'll stick around, I'll see in the morning," Ulrich said, and Yumi smiled and turned her back to him. Ulrich slid his right arm under her body, and put his left hand on her side. Yumi held hands with his right, and closed her eyes.

* * *

**_Ulrich and Yumi have finally taken the largest step they could. Nest chapter is wrapping up the story. Thanks for everyone who made this story as successful as it was. We're so close to making this story the most reviewed story I have, knocking When the Truth comes out down from it's perch. In case you don't know why I'm so happy about that, it's because WTTCO is my least favorite of my CL stories, and yet it's my most successful in the catagory that matters._**

**_Happy new year to all(A little late I know). See you next chapter when this story will read complete at the top of the page._**


	16. Not So Fast

Ulrich and Yumi were both expecting a really awkward morning the next day. Strangely enough it wasn't that awkward for either of them. Sure there was a different type of tension than they were used to, but it was bearable. When they woke up, it was like, 'now what?'

It was an exciting night, and as Aelita would say a necessary one. To Yumi it was just the night to get the damned thing over with, and Ulrich was just horny. Girls need a reason, guys need a place. Girls need emotion, guys need a condom. When they woke up and Yumi looked over at him, all he could manage to say was 'hi.' And that was all he needed to say to make Yumi happy.

The two sat in bed for a half hour talking about the night before they decided it was time to get up. They found their clothes and got dressed and just looked at each other. It was weird to watch someone getting dressed the morning after you tried so hard to get them undressed. Then again it was Yumi who initiated the sex, not him.

"I should get back to Kadic, I got some homework," Ulrich said and Yumi finished zipping her jeans.

"I'll come with, I think we should both tell them," Yumi said then pulled a shirt on and readjusted her hair around the collar.

"Tell them what, we're back together or we slept together?" Ulrich asked.

"Both," Yumi said and stretched for the first time and walked across the room, "To be honest, I think it was a little overdue."

"Now you're sounding like Aelita," Ulrich said and Yumi just shrugged and grabbed the handle on her door.

"Odd and Aelita are the only reasons we had the slightest idea of what to do last night. And even after all of that prep, we could use some practice."

"You're saying I sucked?" Ulrich said and walked out of her room and Yumi stepped out, closed the door and then locked it.

"No, trust me, you didn't suck. I think I did, being on top is a lot more complicated than just up and down," Yumi said and sighed when comparing the magnificent feeling of him on her to the lackluster performance she did in control.

"I didn't want to say anything but..." Ulrich said then looked at Yumi, "Never mind."

"Critic away, but at least you had the decency to not ruin the moment. Now is okay, I won't feel bad, I'll just try harder next time," Yumi said and grabbed his hand and started to walk down the hall.

"I could have read a book while you were on top," Ulrich said and Yumi stopped and looked at him.

"On second thought, shut up," Yumi said and they kept on walking.

* * *

Ulrich pulled his car into Kadic's student parking and stepped out as Yumi opened her door too. The conversation during the hour long drive made Yumi very clear about one thing; they had to sleep together again soon. Just so she could prove to him that she could be just as good in control. 

"Before my semester starts you have to stop by again. Bring two condoms, I wanted a quicky before we left but of course we had a lack of supplies," Yumi said and walked around his car and grabbed his hand.

"Is it weird coming back here?" Ulrich asked.

"Not really. Have any girls been teasing you since we broke up?" Yumi asked and Ulrich sighed and nodded.

"Don't even ask about that. I've had date me letters up the ass all week. I opened my locker on the first day of school, and five letters girls had placed through the slots on the top fell out. Sissi one of them," Ulrich said and Yumi groaned.

"Persistent little bitch isn't she," Yumi said and Ulrich nodded.

"Wasn't she after Odd though?" Yumi asked after a moment.

"It depends who's more available I guess," Ulrich said as they walked onto school grounds.

Yumi could almost literally feel the glares from the girls who had the hots for Ulrich. The only thing that could come between Ulrich and them was back. Word was already spreading Yumi and Ulrich were going out again, and a lot of those rumors though guesses were that Ulrich and Yumi had sex. A pretty good guess considering that was the reason they broke up, and now that they were back together, meant that Ulrich wouldn't have his first time with one of them instead.

Since it was the Sunday school was off for the day and most fo the students were in the rec room or cafeteria. The sports teams were doing laps on the track and Odd, Aelita, Jeremie and Milly were in the rec room playing a game of foos ball, girls against guys. And the girls were winning.

"Jeremie, the goalie's job is to stop the ball from going in," Odd said as Jeremie handed him the ball after Milly's full table goal.

"What, I suck at anything sports related," Jeremie said as Odd rolled the ball back in and Aelita spun the kicker and shot it right back into their goal.

"What the hell!" Odd shouted as Milly laughed.

"Seven to two, I think we should go easy on them," Milly said and smiled.

"I thought we were," Aelita said and Odd rolled the ball back in. It played for twenty seconds before it was eight to two.

"Jeremie, come on it's all wrist, god knows you should be good at that," Odd said and took the ball.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jeremie asked.

"It's means you jerk off you jerk off," Aelita said.

"I got the reference," Jeremie said and Milly just giggled and shook her head.

"And..." Milly said and spun her player for another goal, "Nine."

"Jeremie..." Odd started.

"Don't start."

"Who's winning?" Yumi asked as Ulrich and her walked in. Milly and Aelita turned their heads while Odd slid the ball back in.

"Yumi!" Aelita said and left her post, leaving Odd to score a goal with no resistance.

"You cheating bastard," Milly said and pulled the ball out.

"Ulrich left without a word yesterday and now you're here?" Aelita asked and Yumi shrugged, "You two didn't?"

"I'll tell you about it later," Yumi said and walked over to the couch with Ulrich and sat down.

"Aelita, three nine," Milly said and Aelita turned around.

"They scored, how did that happen," Aelita said and walked back to the table.

* * *

Aelita, Odd, Ulrich and Yumi were in Aelita's room talking about last night. Aelita spent most of the conversation with a smile that was only getting bigger. Namely because they were back together, and they had a lot more to talk about now. 

"Spur of the moment?" Aelita asked and Yumi just shrugged and nodded.

"How did you last nearly an hour first time?" Odd asked Ulrich since that was rare if not impossible.

"Thank Yumi," Ulrich said.

"I blew him first," Yumi said just to end the conversation that was sure to follow.

"That explains it," Aelita said and looked at her, "Any plans for a follow up?"

"We're hoping sooner than later, so if we need the room, fuck off okay," Yumi said and Aelita smiled wider.

"I'll keep him away anyway I can," Aelita said and grabbed Odd's arm.

"Like I'd walk in on them," Odd said then looked at Yumi, "She'd kill me."

"Least you're not completely stupid," Yumi said and leaned against Ulrich.

"I'm so jealous Yumi, you had pleasure the first time. You didn't want it to end and I was just trying not to cry," Aelita said and knew Odd was looking at her.

"You could have said something besides faster," Odd said.

"I was stupid. Never read a magazine for sex advise. One said pleasure for the first time, bull shit," Aelita said and sighed at that memory.

"How will the distance affect you two?" Odd asked since that seemed to be their only issue now.

"Phone sex," Yumi said and Ulrich looked at her.

"You have a roommate. We both do," Ulrich said.

"It'll have to be very quite then," Yumi said and kissed his cheek.

"I won't walk in on you two, but if I see moving bed sheets and no Yumi, that's different," Odd said and Ulrich looked at Yumi.

"We'll think of something. Ulrich said he was going to send his transcript to my school. Next year should be a lot of fun," Yumi said and Aelita couldn't hide a laugh.

"What?"

"Nothing, you two are starting to sound like us," Aelita said then pointed at Odd.

"Have you two broken your hiatus on sex yet?" Yumi asked and Aelita shook her head.

"We almost did yesterday, but we thought Jim might have been in the hallway so we stopped mid strip only to find out it was Emilie taking a late shower. Why she likes to walk around in a bathrobe at midnight is beyond me."

"She's a weird one," Yumi said and sighed, "Didn't you date her once Ulrich?"

"For a few days," Ulrich said and wanted to just leave it at that.

"We all know Odd did," Aelita said, "Who didn't he date?"

"No one comes to mind," Odd admitted.

* * *

Yumi had decided she wanted to stay over at Kadic for the night and have Ulrich drive her back in the morning after she visited her house. Safe to say Ulrich's door was locked, Odd was with Aelita somewhere and the clothes were coming off again. It still pinched a little bit for Yumi but not nearly as severe. After only five minutes, it was pure pleasure. 

Yumi talked to Aelita in private for nearly an hour about how to handle herself on top. Aelita admitted she wasn't very good at it herself, but the best she could come up with was twirl. Yumi never wanted to hear the analogy Aelita had for that again. Lean back, use his legs for support, and slid down at an angle. The last thing Aelita said was, "You're flexible, use your imagination." New positions were brought in, and that's all the detail that would need to be explained.

* * *

_**Epilogue...**_

Ulrich graduated with Aelita, Jeremie and Odd and was accepted to Yumi's school. Since the dorms were segregated it was difficult to find the time to have some fun. They found new places to experiment in, like his car for one. Safe to say they had a lot of fun in Yumi's bath tub back home while her parents were out once.

Odd and Aelita got into separate schools but if anything the distance is making their relationship better. However they let their temptation get the best of them the first time they saw each other again.

Jeremie got excepted to a school farther away from Kadic than he wanted, so his relationship with Milly became almost strictly phone. But every semester they find time to see each other, and Milly still won't let him get any further again without a ring.

No one really knew what happened to Sissi.

It had been the longest year of their lives. Relationships were tested, broken and repaired. Things would never be the same, but that was okay. Why should things stay the same? Excuse me as I leave narrators voice, and say something. My relationships have taught me that pacing is very important. Take some risks, but one dumb call isn't worth losing someone over. To end it, some things girls have said to me. Not so hard, not so rough, not so loud, not so deep(don't ask), not so slow, and most importantly. Not So Fast.

* * *

**_Thanks to everyone who reviewed this, making it my most reviewed story to date. I really had to use a lot of my personal life in this one, but I'll tell you guys more about that in the deleted scenes. I had to change a lot of the story because the girl who I was dating as I was writing this we had a fall out and we broke up for the final time(Break up, make up relationship) on the first day of summer last year. That's why the story stopped updated as scheduled. Hope you guys liked the ending, and I'll see you at the deleted scenes soon(at least I hope)._**


	17. Deleted Scenes

**_Deleted Scenes_**

This story took longer to write than it should have I'll immediately admit, over a year and a half. I had a lot of fun writing it, but it was more difficult in some parts. I used a lot of my previous relationship in this story, and then she dumped me for one of my friends, and I stopped writing it for awhile because I was with her for nearly a year, and my grandfather died the day she dumped me. First day of summer last year.

I won't say her name, but I met her through my friend Bryan while I was kind of dating another girl. I say kind of because that girl had a monster crush on me for like three months, she called me at night a lot, and always said she loved me. But we never once kissed. A lot of times while she called me, it was actually a three way call with her friend, who would be my girl friend later. She said she liked me through the phone, and fell in love with me in person when we met for the first time. She asked me out, and I kind of liked her so I agreed, and what would start more than good, would be a series of some of the most dramatic experiences of my life thus far. 

When we were dating for a month, she went to her friends eighth grade graduation party, I went with my friend Keith to a large festival in the next town, and I called her to tell her my phone would be off, so not to expect a call or for me to receive hers. As I was calling her, my friend who is a girl came from behind me, hugged me and said, "I love you Joshie Bear", as I was ending the voice message and hitting end. She thought I was cheating on her, and went into her friends bathroom and cried for most of the night.

Two hours later when I turned my phone back on, I had thirteen voice mails(Literally), with her friends threatening me, and telling me she was crying in the bathroom and that she hated me. I called her, her friends answered the phone and told me that she didn't want to talk to me, even though I could hear her in the background begging for them to give her the phone. Keith and I drove over to her friends house, and I had to talk to her one on one, with her friends yelling at me, and I used that emotional moment to write when Aelita thought Odd was cheating on her. Like Odd, I cried, but unlike them, she never let me live that down even when I did nothing wrong.

Jump to months later where we had sex for the first time. It became an unhealthy habit for us. Go to school, go to my house, fuck. That was almost my daily routine. Every time we got into a fight, she'd bring up the party. Even when she knew how I felt about that night, she never let me live something down, that in my opinion I didn't have to. She'd make me feel like shit every other day, and that was about the time I started writing this to vent a little. We broke up for an hour to a day every month or so, and then we'd have makeup sex to make it better. But a month later, same shit, different month.

Then it gets worse. For the first few months of school, my friend at the time Matt was giving her rides to school, and her mother would pay for his gas. I trusted him, and for some dumb ass reason I trusted her. I should have mentioned this earlier but she was a girl who believes in one month anniversaries, and practically demanded for me to get her something when she knew I didn't really have any money. Matt on the other hand did, and he got her a present almost weekly, sometimes several in one week. 

Then eventually she told me she had kissed him, and I let it slide. At first the cheating was suspicion, and then it was undeniably obvious. To hide the fact she was cheating, she'd accuse me of cheating a lot with my friends who are girls. If I didn't devote my entire attention to her I got bitched at. If I hung out with my friends for an afternoon she'd say I never spent anytime with her, when I spent five to six days of the week with her. How much attention do you need? But then something happened I would never forgive her for. 

On October 25, 2006, my friend Justin was hit by a train, the same day eleven years before of the bus train accident in Fox River Grove IL, in 1995 that killed 7 students. To increase how scary it was, it was even the same railroad crossing, and he went to the same school the kids were on their way too. On the 26 his close friends and regular friends and whoever just knew him enough to be impacted, came to the railroad crossing and dropped flowers off, and cans of monster. The legend was, he drank so much monster, he had an irregular heartbeat.

A month passed and the only person who was still crying was my girlfriend. Why I couldn't really know because she barely knew him at all. What so ever. The most I knew of their connection, was they were friends of a friend, of a friend, and so on. His two best friends, don't cry, because Justin never wanted to see people cry, so we were strong for him. We got passed it, but we'll never be over it. My ex girlfriend on the other hand, even to this day has to pretend to be distressed when she hears a train, just because someone will hug her, and it pisses everyone off, especially his two best friends who called her a faking bitch.

Now we jump to Valentines Day. I had told her a week ahead of time I couldn't be with her that day. And not because I didn't want to. My grandfather was born on Valentines Day, and we knew this was going to be his last birthday. I chose that over her. She'd complain, but we agreed to have our Valentines day on the 13th(Whipped cream and strawberries) ,eventually she was apparently okay with it because her friend was having a party, so she'd just go to that. She was cheating on me with Matt again. Soon we stopped hanging out on the weekends because her mother wanted her home, lies, Matt.

Every time I closed my eyes she was with him, with presents, or sleeping with me. Her lies got worse, and she was getting more defensive. On Winter Formal she broke up with me a day before hand, so she could go with Matt instead. And she did that of course, after I had bought our tickets. I went anyway, and I did my best to avoid her, but she was always trying to make me watch her dry humping him. I didn't buy into it, and instead I danced with Alex, a girl I've known since I was in 8th grade. I had fun, but after the dance, I walked alone through the parking lot with the snow pouring down, the cold winds of course blowing in my face as I had to walk to my car at the farthest parking spot in the entire lot. Probably two hundred yards. To top it off, I had to watch them kiss in front of me, and they timed it as I was watching.

From what I know, she dumped him the next day to get back with me because he became grabby grabby. He assumed because we were having sex she'd fuck him too. When he got denied he shouted at her, called her a slut and told her with me it was a relationship on her back. I find it ironic, he was only mad because he wasn't putting her that way. Me of course being way too fucking nice, I took her back to take more shit. The cheating didn't end even after what he did and said, and how many times the following week he drove by, shouted whore out of his window and flipped her off.

I left for spring break to go to my moms house, and then she calls me to tell me she was in his hot tub in a bikini. I didn't call her the rest of the week and I wasn't very enthusiastic to be home to that. This is where the updates for this story stopped for like two months. I couldn't focus, I couldn't think. We got back together again(Because I'm a fucking idiot), and the last month of school was mental. I updated some, but not much. My grandfather entered the hospital the day she told me she only wanted me, and not him. When we were going to have sex, I knew where it would lead. More bullshit. I didn't do it, and she knew I didn't love her anymore, so she went back to him the next day. That day, my grandfather died, the first day of summer.

She called me to gloat that she had sex with him(He weighs about 300 by the way, imagine that). She noticed I was crying before I even answered the phone, and she said crying already. I said this, and I've said it so many times I've committed it to memory, "I'm not crying because of you you fucking bitch. If anything I'd be happy about that. Remember when I said my grandpa was in the hospital?" 

There was a long pause on the phone and she figured it out. She pretended to be sad for me. How could she keep pretending at his point, I know she didn't give a shit. She never did. Not about Justin, not about me, my family, nothing. So I hung up the phone when she started to say, "I'm so sorry," and I didn't talk to her, or anyone for an entire summer. 

Jump to a week before Homecoming dance. I'm at the movie theater, I watch a movie, don't remember which one but on the way out, who do I find but Alex. She worked there, and she was just on her way out. We went to her house talked for a long time, I met her mother and father, who had known about me for years(She's had a huge crush on me, that I knew about). Before I left, I asked her to homecoming since I knew the answer I'd get from her. 

This may sound stupid but I did it because she was the only reason I liked Winter formal of last year. Whenever they were behind me dry humping, she'd tell me to not turn around no matter what, and I didn't. I owed her that. Believe it or not after Homecoming, I realized I liked her probably as much as she liked me. But after the ex left me for a whale, I told myself that if I dated someone again, absolutely no sex. No fingering, no oral, nothing that could have the word sex before it, or be described using the word. 

So far so good. 

Now to the actually story, sorry to bore you with the grim side of what I was actually going through as I wrote this.

**_Alternate events..._**

1. Odd and Aelita weren't originally supposed to get back together, but at the end at least become friends. I changed it because, I wanted them to accomplish what I couldn't.

2. Ulrich and Yumi were originally supposed to have sex on prom as scheduled, but I don't have a schedule and I got a lot of remarks in reviews that it was too cliche. So in the chapters after that, that is why every person says, "It's kind of cliche but..."

3. Mr. Ishiyama was never going to accept Ulrich, but someone said Ulrich had to make peace with him, and I agreed that would be good closure, and it would avoid dragging on that conflict.

4. Someone was supposed to die, not saying who, don't even ask.

5. Yumi was originally supposed to get pregnant, but I put them through so much shit to have sex, why fuck with them even more. Plus, I didn't want it to end like every other story that starts with Ulrich and Yumi struggling to raise a baby.

6. When I had to find a way for Mr. Ishiyama to accept Ulrich, it was different. In the first draft of the story Yumi had her car for college, and got into an accident in a ditch and Ulrich was the only one who suspected something, found her car, and saved her life. I decided to go with something I had happen to me that I can actually write a little better, appendix.

7. William was supposed to have role but I couldn't fit him in. Now that I mention it, I've completely forgotten what role he would play.

8. Jeremie was supposed to be educated in relationships by Emilie, but honestly, what do we know about her that would make her even look at Jeremie. She dated Ulrich for an episode, that's about it.

9. It was supposed to be a one shot, with chapter one and two as the only chapter, but like Backfire, I sold out.

**_Sequel?_**

Possibly, if anything it'll be about Jeremie and Milly for two reasons. Because I've been trying to find a story to make Jeremie the main character in(I've never done that.), and because it reflects my current relationship, no sex, but a lot of tension on my part. 

_**Stats...my best yet in several categories**_

**Reviews**- 291

**Favorites**- 84

**Alerts**- 83

**Hits**- 31687

**c2s**- 0, the only category not #1. As You Wish still has some tops on my stats.

It's been a bumpy road to finish this, and I'm sorry it took so long. Special thanks to everyone and anyone who reviewed this, good or bad. Since I've updated this story, the amount of people who have me listed as a favorite author had gone way up. Last year I was barely 100, now I'm almost 200. I'll answer any questions you have, and don't be too harsh if you're going to bash my ex, she can't help that she's a bitch.


	18. Sequel Announcement

This is an announcement, a few years ago when I said a sequel was possible, recently I reread this story for myself, and I wrote one chapter of the sequel to see if I liked it enough to flesh it out into something with a beginning and an end. I decided I would like to do that. I'm outlining it right now, and I should start publishing chapters around August if possible.

If anyone wants to beta read it for me, let me know and I could send it your way for a read by mid June.


End file.
